


A Touch Of Exhaustion To Send You To Sleep

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Renovations [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, BAMF!Danny, Blow Jobs, Grace has people wrapped around her finger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, s02e09 – Ike Maka (Identity), s02e10 – Ki’ilua (Deceiver), s02e12 – Alaheo Pau’ole (Gone Forever), s02e22 - Ua Hopu (Caught), s02e23 - Ua Hala (Death In The Family)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Danny and Steve didn’t sleep in their beds and one time they did. </p><p>Direct spoilers for <b>(1)</b>s02e09 – Ike Maka (Identity), <b>(2)</b>s02e10 – Ki’ilua (Deceiver), <b>(3&4)</b>s02e12 – Alaheo Pau’ole (Gone Forever), <b>(5)</b> Spoilerless <b>(and +1)</b>s02e22 - Ua Hopu (Caught) and s02e23 - Ua Hala (Death In The Family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.  
>  I was watching s02e09 when they were arguing about the TV and I just wanted to climb into the TV and bash their heads together…this was going to be just a little PWP piece where they shagged and then they could both sleep. It is not that now. I am such a hopelessly romantic sap. I know Steve came up with a solution, so cute because he didn’t want Danny to go (this is my reasoning leave it alone) but I have my own and then it morphed and now it’s a 5+1 with the whole gang and enough fluff to make a world of cotton candy.  
> Then this got bigger and and I decided to just post it in parts.

**A Touch Of Exhaustion To Send You To Sleep  
** by Moonbeam

**/ / / 1 / / /**

The TV was on again, Steve was going to kill Danny. He was sure eventually Grace would forgive him.

He got out of bed and tugged a top over his head stomping down the stairs and throwing the heaviest book he could find down onto Danny's stomach.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"That is a book on torture techniques through the ages."

Danny threw the blanket off his head. "What?"

"I am going to start on page one and keep going until I decide you have been suitably punished."

"It's just a TV, I turned it down." Danny said gesturing at the TV which was in fact quieter.

"I can hear it."

"Earplugs?"

Steve wanted to throttle him. He had never really honestly been so mad he could someone who wasn't a criminal. Hesse and Wo Fat were different they had hurt family and anyone who hurt family deserved to be shot, but Steve felt himself clenching his fists tightly to keep the overwhelming urge to take a swing in check. Why was it that the only person able to get under Steve's skin was a Jersey cop who didn't know how to leave anything alone?

Danny was watching him carefully and sat up the sheet dropping to reveal his bare chest. "Okay, calm down Steve, you're right."

"I know I'm right, you inconsiderate haole."

Danny relaxed back against the couch when Steve's fists unclenched and he threw himself down onto the other chair pulling his legs up and closing his eyes. They probably wouldn't get a call this time to end the argument. Honestly, Steve was surprised he couldn't force himself to sleep; normally he could sleep through anything. Part of the training but something about the television this time, with Danny watching it, kept him up and it was ruining his ability to keep himself from doing or saying something stupid.

"There must be something you can do to get to sleep. Surely you can't sleep with the television on when Gracie is over."

"When Grace is over, I listen to her breathing and moving around which is enough to keep my mind off the ocean and the quiet." Danny paused to glare at Steve. "Do not say a damned thing."

Steve couldn't hold down the smile at how sweet was Danny when it came to anything that involved Grace; it was a shame the man only had one child. All of the anger seeped out of his body leaving him tired so he allowed his head to drop back against the chair.

The next thing he knew it was morning and the sun was out, he looked over and Danny was snoring quietly no other sound in the room but the ocean. Steve thought about his morning swim but didn't want to disturb Danny so he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ / / 2 / / /**

There was really no question and no choice of course Danny was going to be on that damned plane. He wanted to be gone already. He knew that he had no experience and no knowledge of how to do this but he wanted to save Steve. As insane as Steve was and as much as the other man seriously ruined Danny's sense of calm and his previously unwavering standards of what was right and just in the eyes of the law Steve had become family. He was family like Rachel and Grace, along with Chin and Kono, so there wasn't anything that Danny would not do to get him back.

On top of everything else Danny just knew that Steve would have done a few dozen stupid things by now and he really wanted to get there before one of them got him killed.

Steve was beaten and bloody in the truck when Danny found him. He looked to have been tortured for the entire time Danny had not been able to speak to him but he was more worried about Wo Fat than himself.

Steve didn't protest as Danny slid a shoulder under his arm or when Chin moved to the other side. They supported as much weight as they could on the way to the clearing and Danny knew Steve's fingers digging into his shoulder were going to leave marks.

Danny watched when someone gave him a gun the second he was in the helicopter and noted the way Steve checked it and made sure it was loaded and ready to fire before he relaxed into Joe's legs. Danny could see the tension start to drain out of his body now that he was in the helicoper, now that he was armed and no longer at anyone's mercy. It wasn't until Steve met Danny's eyes that the last of the tension disappeared his teeth shockingly white against the dirt, blood and mud covering every inch of Steve's body.

That night they were all in a small motel in South Korea.

Danny accepted the key from Joe with a nod but he walked straight past his door and followed Steve into his room. Steve left the door of his room open when he walked inside heading directly into the tiny bathroom. Danny locked the door behind him and put his duffle on the little table, he turned the TV on quietly to the only English speaking channel he could find. He pulled out the second bag within his own, Steve's clothes and anything else Danny had thought he might need and could think of in the few minutes he'd been given to go to Steve's and collect it.

Danny sat in the chair listening to the sound of the shower and watching the door not the TV. It took Steve a good ten minutes to finish showering and Danny knew that that in itself was a bad sign.

Steve came out in nothing but a towel and Danny could make out cuts, bruising, the areas on Steve's abdomen he knew to be from a cattle prod (the things the mob would do in Jersey) and the slightly dazed look in Steve's eyes now that he was safe.

"Clothes are on the bed, do you need me to check any of your wounds?"

Steve shook his head and Danny nodded.

"There is first aid stuff in the blue bag. Red one has other things you might need."

Steve nodded saying nothing as Danny ducked into the bathroom and stayed under the almost warm spray only long enough to make himself clean and brush his teeth. He noticed five finger shaped bruises on his shoulder as he tugged a clean top on. When he was out of the bathroom he found Steve sitting in the middle of the bed eyes flicking between the door and the tiny window gun in hand. Danny walked over, took the gun from him and dragged the seat between the bed and the window facing the door. He sat down and checked the gun.

"Go to sleep, I've got you." Danny said quietly catching Steve's eye.

Steve didn't say anything for a few minutes and Danny assumed he must have fallen asleep until Steve said 'thanks' so quietly Danny almost missed it. When he turned to look at the other man he was asleep, his face slack and relaxed. Danny only allowed himself a moment to watch before he turned back to the door.

The night was quiet. Steve woke twice, his eyes flicking to Danny immediately only relaxing when he saw that Danny was awake and watching him. Both times he reached out for pain medication and the bottled water. Then he would stare at Danny for a while before he fell asleep again.

An hour after the sky outside lit up there was a gentle knock on the door. Danny flicked the safety off just as Steve bolted up in bed. Danny handed the gun to Steve before grabbing his other weapon from his side holster before he opened the door. Kono was standing on the other side holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Flight out in two hours," Kono said handing over the coffee.

Danny nodded and thanked her; she looked him in the eye and completed a textbook gesture known everywhere for 'how is he doing after being tortured for three days?' Danny gave her a small, grim smile and hoped she understood that if nothing else Steve had slept. She nodded and left to deliver the rest of the coffee. Danny handed the cup over and Steve took it but didn't have any. He put the cup and the gun down on the table and watched Danny. Danny took a sip of the coffee and sat down on the chair again.

"Thanks for last night," Steve said quietly.

"I'll take a fruit basket," Danny said with a grin earning a wide smile from Steve.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place BEFORE episode s02e12 – Alaheo Pau’ole (Gone Forever) and the next one will take place after the episode.

**/ / / 3 / / /**

Steve knocked on the door of Danny's hotel room watching the couple three doors down that were too busy trying to have sex in public to get their door open. He was just contemplating going and helping them when the door in front of him opened. Steve's attention immediately switched to his partner; Steve pulled the beer out of the bag in his hands which caused Danny to smile and step back allowing Steve in.

"Dinner will be here soon," Danny said dropping onto the couch twisting the lid off his bottle watching Steve as he sat down beside him.

"This place is very…fancy," Steve said looking around the suite.

"Yeah," Danny said using his drop it voice and Steve for once left the conversation at that. Steve knew he had Grace last night so honestly he was glad she got to enjoy it but judging by the look on Danny's face it might not have been a new experience for his daughter.

They had dinner, drank the rest of the beer and argued their way through a game of basketball before a game of rugby came on. For a haole Danny wasn't completely ignorant about the game. They discovered a few minutes in that they had actually found a sport that they could agree on…well that they could watch without having an argument about the merits of the game as an actual sport before deciding the other was wrong. Danny had shrugged and cited the presence of an Englishwoman in his life for a deeper knowledge of rugby and cricket than he had ever expected to have. Steve had served with armed forces from every part of the world and soccer and rugby were more international than American football would ever be. He'd developed an understanding and some level of competence quickly to ensure he could participate in downtime games.

They managed to somehow decide to support different teams which ended up with Steve backing Australia and Danny right behind the Springboks, and seriously what the hell was a spring box Danny asked. Steve laughed; he knew that tone it was his 'I want to see your Aneurysm Face' tone which meant Danny knew what the animal was and probably why the team was called that. Steve couldn't be bothered rising to the bait at the moment, he was full of good food, good beer and their day had been long and hard, he was ready to just relax. Danny took the hint and they both settled back to enjoy the game, their conversation flowed easily and what few arguments they had were shallow and good spirited. Steve liked this Danny almost as much as the one who ranted at him with hands working to express meaning.

Steve woke up just before the sun came up. He could hear the TV but they'd turned it down sometime in the second half not needing to hear all the commentary since they were spending more time 'discussing' the game than listening anyway. His entire left side was warm and he'd fallen asleep next to enough of the members of his various teams on missions to recognise the warm body. He'd never had anything as comfortable as the couch he was on beneath and behind him in any of those situations though and he was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. He remembered being at Danny's hotel room last night, could smell his soap as well as the scent of Danny but he couldn't hear the other man snoring though. The soft, quiet sound of Danny's snoring had been reassuringly present every time they had fallen asleep together which Steve had to admit was happening more often.

Steve couldn't bring himself to move. He knew he should, he knew he was supposed to put distance between himself and Danny. Regardless all he really wanted to do was curl into his partner's smaller body and enjoy the closeness. Danny had joked about him never being held as a child but Steve had been held - he knew to his very soul that no one on the planet gave better hugs than his mother had. However Danny was right in that he'd not been hugged since her death. Steve hadn't even been hugged at his mother's funeral, Mary had been tucked under his arm sobbing but no one had hugged Steve since then. There had been plenty of willing bodies over time; Catherine was one of the few that lasted for more than a week or two but that type of closeness didn't lend itself to hugging. Even Cath was simply a friend who he happened to be happily involved with sexually when the timing worked. Over the last year she'd slowly become just a friend. Steven McGarrett had been expertly keeping people at bay since the day his father told him his mother was dead. Yet Danny made him want to let him in, made him want more than he had since he was a teenager, since he'd learned to hide this part of his private life.

He'd known he was in trouble the moment Danny had punched him, stood in front of him and called it even because that had been the end of Steve being alone in the middle of extractions and incursions a team at his back but no one by his side. Danny refused to follow Steve's lead like he had come to expect in the Navy and yet he wasn't trying to be his superior either, he'd simply thrown Steve off kilter and never stopped. Danny ranted and raved and complained about Steve's methods but he was always pushing, always trying to make things better and always right next to him regardless of anything that went down. Danny never stopped touching him, never took notice of personal boundaries with Steve, he stood too close and always had Steve's back. For the first time in all the years since his father had put him on a plane Steve didn't find the constant invasion of his bubble terrifying. Steve had been in trouble from the moment Danny stood up to him because there was nothing about Steve that Danny found intimidating and nothing that Danny would not say and do to his partner if he thought it was right or what Steve needed. Nothing in Steve's life had prepared him for Danny Williams.

Steve knew people made jokes, he knew that he and Danny bickered and pushed one another, they never left things alone and they wanted to know everything about the other. He knew that wasn't normal, had known from the first day when he'd poked and prodded and the origins of Danno unable to accept Danny's first rebuff. It wasn't something Steve would normally do with a member of his team but there was something about Danny that made Steve want to know _everything_.

More than anything else they always had each other's backs in everything that happened from Rachel's custody threats to Steve's sometimes slightly reckless decisions in the field. He forgot sometimes that not everyone had been thrown out of aeroplanes and dumped in the middle of the sea to make their way home for fun. Steve hadn't been paying attention to it happening, he'd just been there for the realisation. One day he'd he looked at his life and realised he didn't want Danny Williams, Jersey pain in his arse, to not be part of it every fucking day.

Then he'd freaked and he'd spent so much time in the water he'd felt like a fish. He missed Grace weekends where he'd normally meet them for ice cream and to slip Gracie some of his pineapple sorbet or they'd come to his to swim and eat and hang out. He'd pushed team nights out of his place because Danny always crashed on his couch afterwards. He'd stopped having Danny over just because on work nights for food and beer – Steve had long since accepted that Danny's pizza was better than anything else he'd ever eaten outside of Italy. Then one day Grace had walked away from Kono and the slide, and demanded Steve drop down so she could see his face. She'd told him with all the solemn annoyance that only a kid related to Danny could channel that she missed him and could they please get ice cream. That put a swift end to his avoidance stage.

Now Steve was waiting, watching; hoping that Danny wasn't just reacting to him, that he might want this just as much as Steve could admit he did.

Steve knew he should pull away but when Danny muttered something about starfish and curled more into Steve's body, his partners's hot breath fluttering along the line of his jaw Steve wouldn't have moved for the world.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have made it super duper convenient by having the wedding and the room at the same hotel but it was just so much easier.  
> This got away from me a little and I ended up writing more sex than I intended, hope that's not a problem.

**/ / / 4 / / /**

The wedding was lovely.

Danny liked it; it was so much nicer than his own had been. His had been stressful and over the top between his mother's catholic needs and Rachel's old English family's traditions.

Chin and Malia were relaxed and in love, that part was exactly like he remembered from standing before the priest on his wedding day.

Things were different between them and he knew the history between Chin and Malia. They had already been through things that had torn them apart and they'd found a way through all of it and back to this moment so against all the odds Danny truly believed that they would actually make it.

On top of everything else it was nice to see family so happy. He could see Kono beaming at Chin and he hoped he'd get to see her this happy one day whether they got married or not. He wanted her to have someone to ice down the bruises from following Steve into stupid situations like the apprentice to insanity she was. Danny really wanted her to have a reason to get herself out of them; Danny found more strength in the thought of getting out of trouble to see Grace than he ever had when it had just been him.

Danny could feel Steve at his back giving off heat as he stood too close. Danny pushed down the idea of seeing Steve where Chin was, standing beside some woman who loved him and giving her the rest of his life. Danny knew it was petty but he really hoped Steve was never standing up there or at least Danny hoped he never had to stand by and watch. He'd had his life's fill of watching people he loved get married to people who were not him.

Danny shook himself off and focused on every word being said that he did not understand. He felt a hand at his back and nodded shallowly to tell Steve he was fine. The hand disappeared but the imprint stayed on his skin.

Malia turned and grinned at the people behind her just before Chin caught her in a kiss and for just a moment Danny pictured his little girl, older with long flowing dark hair getting married. Danny's stomach twisted at the idea of her being older, getting married, not being his little monkey anymore.

"It's going to be a long time before she gets married," Steve whispered in his ear and Danny turned to look at him. "You only get that particular look of terror when you think about Gracie growing up."

Danny nodded. "She's never allowed to date."

Steve grinned at him. "When she does, and she will, I'll come by when he picks her up with my grenade belt."

Danny laughed because he intended to have Kono and Chin running surveillance if that day ever came.

"Let's go get drunk," Danny said following Chin and Malia down to their reception and the bar.

Hours later after some amazing food and excellent cake Danny found himself dancing with Malia, Kono and Lori in a never ending rotation interspersed with random guests he would never remember the names of tomorrow. Danny had been drinking beer since they started and Kono kept putting shots down in front of him and glaring at him until he threw them back with a laugh. He knew he should be drunker but he kept getting dragged out onto the dance floor and Malia kept pressing water into his and Kono's hands. Danny did not feel like he was drunk just the light buzz that helped him dance in public though he was certain Kono was leaving him out of most of her dedication to sample the entire shot menu. Danny lost sight of Steve occasionally, the super SEAL apparently didn't dance but like always Danny could always tell where Steve was and when he looked off the dance floor his eyes automatically found his partner.

Their first undercover operation Danny had been speechless at the sight of Steve in a suit, he'd been right Steve looked like James Bond and he looked the same tonight. Danny knew his suit wasn't anything special he wore them all the time but he still couldn't take his eyes off Steve smiling with the people he knew as he chatted with whoever was taking a break from the dance floor. A part of Danny wanted to go over and grab Steve by the tie he hated and drag him up to the room Danny had for one more night. He'd finally found an apartment; it was barely a step up from his last one but at the very least it had two actual bedrooms and Danny would feel better about having Grace sleeping there. The part of Danny that wasn't lost in a haze of lust worried about their working relationship, the fact Steve might not actually be even a little gay and the very real probability that even if he was that he might not be interested in having sex with Danny.

Steve caught him looking and smiled, Danny thanked the girls he'd been dancing with and moved over to Steve's side accepting the glass of water.

"You're not a bad dancer," Steve said with a sly grin.

"I'm from Jersey, you have to be able to dance to meet girls and guys," Danny said remembering his first kiss after a disco when he was in school; he'd been terrified and hadn't kissed the girl again until three weeks later behind the library. She was still the best first kiss he'd ever had.

Steve was looked at him weirdly, his eyes wide but his mouth was set in a firm line.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked his eyebrow raised.

Steve shook his head. "Nothing, going to hit the head."

Danny nodded and watched him go.

"What's wrong with Steve?" Kono asked after he breezed past her.

Danny shrugged. "No idea."

"Want another drink?"

Danny shook his head. "I think I'm done for the night."

"You drunk?" Kono teased.

"No," Danny said. "But if I keep drinking I am more likely to do something inadvisable."

"Like take Steve back to your room and ride him like a horse?" Kono asked with a wide grin throwing back her bright green shot.

Danny stared at Kono. "No more for you," Danny said pulling the second shot glass from Kono and handing it to Lori who had just walked up to the table looking flushed with a large smile.

"Why can't Kono have it?" Lori asked throwing it back and slamming the empty glass down on the table.

Kono shrugged. "I asked Danny when he was going to finally admit to wanting Steve in ways considered dirty and worthy of recording for porn."

Danny gaped at Kono; he could feel a headache coming on. "What the hell was in the alcohol you've been having all night?"

"Alcohol," Kono said with a grin.

Lori laughed. "Danny, we all know you want Steve. I figured the two of you were dating when I was first sent to the team but Chin explained that you are both just idiots who don't know what the hell you're missing."

"Not my exact words," Chin said stepping up behind Kono with Malia tucked into his side.

"What are we discussing?" Malia asked.

"Whether Danny wants Steve to kiss him," Kono said her evil grin started to make Danny twitch in nervousness. She was only slightly less disturbing than Steve when he was wearing the particular expression that told Danny someone was about to start shooting at them or Steve was going to do something likely to end in one or both of their deaths.

"So you all just sit around and discuss my sex life?"

"Or lack thereof," Kono said with a lascivious wink.

Danny rubbed his forehead where he could feel a headache forming. "Why now?"

"I watch you both want the other, god sometimes I just want to lock you in Steve's office with a packet of condoms and some of that good lube and set charges at the exit points until you just get down to it."

Danny laughed. "You have given that way too much thought."

Chin shrugged. "Steve's a SEAL and you are…"

"Scrappy," Kono supplied. "You're right if I wasn't a little tipsy," she ignored Chin's huff of disbelief. "I might never say anything and just keep pretending that the two of you haven't been watching each other all night. You're dancing with me but watching Steve and I," Kono looked down at herself and Danny couldn't help but follow her eyes appreciating what was in front of him. "Deserve to be paid attention to when I'm dancing with someone. I don't know what's stopping you but if it's us, if it's Five-0 then we can deal with any fallout not that I think there will be any."

"None of my business," Chin said. "But the two of you deserve a little happiness and you both seem to want it with the other. I've been where you are; wanting something you thought you couldn't have but if you don't even make an effort you might never get to be as happy as I am," Malia turned to Chin and kissed him slow and deep before pulling away and snuggling into his side more tightly.

"We just want you to be happy Danny, both of you." Kono said her hand on his arm. "And even though Steve is completely damaged he wants you too."

Danny thought about that for a moment, he keep seeing things – the way Steve would look at him, small comments, the feel of Steve's body always just a little too close, the barely contained anger when Danny did something insane even though Steve did it more often. He kept telling himself it was wishful thinking that his desire for Steve had made Danny see things that weren't there. Whatever else Kono might be, and at the moment Danny assumed drunk since she was so willing to say everything she had up to that point, she was an amazing judge of character and she knew Steve better than she knew Danny. If she had seen what Danny wanted maybe everything Danny had been seeing and ignoring wasn't just wishful thinking but was proof he could have had Steve before now. He swallowed at the idea of having Steve at all; he couldn't remember wanting anyone the way he wanted Steve. Not even Rachel at the very beginning or the girls and guys he'd wanted when he'd been a teenager with more hormones than he knew what to do with. Kono was dangling what he wanted in front of him and Danny wanted to reach out for it even with every argument he could think of reminding him that Steve was his partner and this could go all sorts of wrong. Gracie would never forgive Danny if Steve stopped sneaking her pineapple sorbet either.

"I think I might need another drink," Danny said.

"Here," Steve said from behind him holding out a pint.

"Thanks."

"Why do you need a drink?" Steve asked looking at Danny his expression still just a little off.

"Here's the thing," Kono interrupted. "You never once told me I was wrong." Kono leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she walked towards the dance floor Lori following.

"Wrong about what?" Steve asked.

Malia elbowed Danny. "Have I ever told you about an old Hawaiian wedding tradition?"

"Which one?" Danny asked getting suspicious.

"The bride gets to ask one question of every guest and they have to answer honestly," Malia said with a smile Chin looking at her with enough love in his eyes to make Danny willing to give into whatever Malia wanted.

"Okay," Steve said beside him. "Ask away."

Danny looked at him.

"I know I've never been married but even I know that the bride gets whatever she wants on her wedding day," Steve explained.

Malia beamed at him. "Okay Danny you first."

Danny took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you want to kiss Steve?"

Danny let out a rush of air, he'd been expecting it but he was still shocked at the actual words. He could feel Steve stiffen at his side but he refrained from turning to his partner.

"Steve," Malia said turning to Steve before Danny could answer. "Now that we know Danny wants to kiss you do you want to kiss him?"

Steve turned to Danny but Danny couldn't bring himself to turn back to Steve. Instead he was watching Malia who looked confident except for the hint of worry creeping into her eyes the longer he stared at her instead of Steve.

"Because," Malia said. "Every time one of you is in the hospital there the other one is, and I know most of the nurses and apparently everyone thinks you are together. When everyone found out about Chin and I everyone kept telling me about the two of you and Kono is telling me that you are both stubborn and maybe I have made a mistake but the first time I saw the two of you together I just knew."

Danny closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "You aren't wrong, at least about me but we work together there are all sorts of reasons that it was a bad idea to say anything."

Steve's hand curled around Danny's as soon as he had finished speaking and Danny was pulled out of the room, he saw Malia and Chin's wide grins just before he turned to Steve and followed him. Steve pushed him against the wall next to the doorway and then took a step back.

"You have dated guys before?"

"Yeah, once or twice at university."

Steve nodded. "I haven't been wrong there is something there?"

Danny nodded.

"So if I were to kiss you you would be-"

Danny decided he had been passive for long enough so he cut Steve off with a kiss. Steve yanked him closer licking into his mouth chasing Danny's tongue and his body back against the wall until Danny was pressed to it. Steve crowded him in his leg pressing between Danny's his thigh rubbing into Danny forcing him to break the kiss and suck in some air.

"Any more questions?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Steve grinned at him his lips swollen and his hair messed from Danny's fingers which were still curled around the back of Steve's neck. "You still have that room?"

"One more night," Danny said. "Then I will make you all help me move into my new apartment."

Steve grabbed his wrist again and started walking him quickly towards his room.

Danny pushed the door open and then turned yanking Steve down for a kiss as Steve kicked the door closed behind him before he started walking them towards the bedroom.

Danny spun them around and pushed Steve down on the bed before following him and pressing his lips to Steve's again. He licked his bottom lip until Steve let him in and they both settled down to learn the other.

Steve paused leaving them both panting heavily, Steve's shirt open beneath Danny's fingers and Danny completely shirtless. Danny decided that they really should be even but Steve just pulled further back and looked Danny in the eye. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough," Danny said his accent as strong as Steve had ever heard it. "Nowhere near enough for you to worry about taking advantage of my delicate sensibilities."

Steve laughed and went in for another kiss, licking into Danny mouth going for the places he'd already worked out would make the other man moan.

Danny rolled with Steve until his partner was above him and he could force the rest of Steve's shirt off before tugging on him until his weight was pressing Danny firmly into the mattress one of Steve's thighs pressed between his legs. Steve smirked into the kiss and pressed his thigh into Danny tightly rocking just enough to send sparks of pleasure rocketing around Danny's body but not enough to sooth the ache clawing at him. Danny pulled away from Steve's mouth sucking air down harshly while Steve latched onto the side of his neck and started sucking, licking, biting until he was moaning and writhing up into Steve's leg. Danny could feel the hard length of Steve pressed into his hip and with what felt like the last fragments of his brain he twisted until he was rutting against Steve properly causing Steve to bite down harshly on the skin where his neck and shoulder met.

Danny shoved Steve off of him.

"Shit," Steve said staring at the dark red mark on Danny's neck.

"Get. Naked. Now!" Danny demanded feeling the bite on his neck pulsing to the same rhythm as his cock and desperately trying not to come in his pants like a teenager.

"So the whole biting thing," Steve said watching Danny with a smirk.

"Not angry," Danny said pushing his pants off and standing in front of Steve completely naked and so aroused he was starting to think this was how people spontaneously combusted. "I will be if you don't get fucking naked so I can suck your cock."

Steve closed his eyes and got undressed so quickly Danny felt a little cheated.

"One day, you are going to have to do that slower."

"Maybe to some Hot Chocolate," Steve smirked his eyes glued to the length of Danny's cock where he was squeezing the base to try and alleviate some of the pressure. "You said something about sucking my cock?"

"Get on the bed," Danny said. "My knee can't take that kneeling and giving head shit."

Steve laid down on the bed reclining back and Danny had to force himself not to just climb the man and rub himself off against the long length of his cock. Danny crawled up the bed dropping his head to kiss and suck his way up the long lines of Steve's thigh. He pressed soft open mouthed kisses to the puckered scar halfway up that could only be a bullet wound until he was at the soft skin where leg met groin. Danny bypassed the thick length of Steve's cock flushed red and leaking to press a kiss to the hollow just above Steve's hipbone. He looked up and caught Steve's eye as he bit down on the skin sucking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue until there was sure to be a mark. Steve's eyes had rolled back and his torso was bent like a bow when Danny let him go with a final long lick and a smirk. Steve relaxed back onto the bed and the moment he was Danny swallowed his head and sucked on it until Steve screamed out his name and clutched his hair every muscle in his arm locked to prevent him from forcing Danny's head anywhere. Danny smiled up at Steve who was watching him avidly before he started moving, he wanted to go slow and tease and savour and experience every inch of skin in his mouth but more than that he wanted Steve's taste on his tongue and his name on Steve's lips as he came.

Danny sucked and licked and let his teeth scrape like a ghost along the soft top of Steve's cock until Steve was begging and tugged just a little too roughly on his hair before he pushed down, swallowed Steve whole and started to hum. Steve yanked at Danny's hair but Danny stayed where he was lifting one hand to massage Steve's tight balls until with a loud, low moan that sounded like his name drawn out over long moments Steve came. He came onto the back of Danny's throat where he swallowed on reflex but savoured the taste when he could memorising it as being Steve like this pliant and spent beneath him.

Danny looked down at Steve who looked blissed out and boneless with pride and the swollen feeling of love he was finally allowing to flood his body before he dropped down next to him to watch as Steve slowly came back to himself.

"Holy fuck," Steve panted out. "If you get yourself off I'll murder you."

Danny laughed and rested next to Steve his hands away from his very demanding erection because even more than he wanted to come ten minutes ago he wanted to come with the aid of Steve's mouth or his hand.

"I'm serious; as soon as my limbs work I am going to taste you."

"I know I'm good right."

"Brag about that all you want," Steve said with a shy smile. "So long as I'm the only one with proof."

"That's the plan," Danny said pressing in close to Steve and throwing his arm across the other man's torso ignoring his erection in favour of reassuring Steve that this was beyond it for him.

"Good, I do not share well."

"I have noticed that, me you don't have to share."

"Except during Gracie time but that's okay," Steve said curling his body around to face Danny and wrapping his hand down low around Danny's balls completely skipping his throbbing cock.

"Please don't mention her before you do that." Danny said but Steve knew Danny would appreciate that Steve respected his time with Grace, would always respect that.

"Fair enough."

Steve rolled Danny's sack in his palm, the very tips of his fingers ghosting along the sensitive flesh of his perineum causing Danny's entire body to twitch, Steve looked up to find Danny watching him closely.

"I didn't tease."

"I have a hickey on my hip that would disagree," Steve said with a wide grin and Danny launched forward to kiss him, that smile always made him want to devour Steve.

Steve returned the kiss his hand moving up to curl around Danny's cock, his rhythm firm and fast, twisting at the head to collect precum to smooth the journey. Danny threw himself back onto the bed and gave Steve free access to his body. Steve bent over Danny covering his side with warm weight and licking at Danny's head, down his length, the soft underside, the tender skin where cock met the wrinkled skin of scrotum and the slit at the very top of Danny's length. Danny panted out Steve's name broken and demanding before Steve took a mouthful and sucked and licked at him, one of his hands stroking the base and the other toying with his balls and the hypersensitive skin of his perineum until Danny arched back and came with a muffled scream his teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

Steve licked the last of Danny's taste from his lip while he was watching Danny breath harshly through his mouth.

"Do not fall asleep on me," Steve said with a grin. "I am not hefting you under the sheets."

Danny opened his eyes and attempted to glare. "I hate you."

Steve laughed and Danny rolled over to kiss him and shut him up. Steve relaxed under him.

"Next time you better not hold in those noises you make when you come," Steve said running his hands down and up Danny's chest before poking and prodding him until he stood up and they could crawl down under the covers. "I want to hear them," Steve pulled Danny back in close and kept kissing him.

"Okay," Danny said between kisses holding Steve tighter.

"I have wanted this for a long time," Steve admitted quietly his voice barely loud enough to be heard kissing Danny again quickly to cover his admission.

"So have I, this isn't casual for me," Danny said when they finally parted still pressed tightly together Steve's hand possessive and low on his back.

"I know," Steve said. "I wouldn't be here if it was."

"Good," Danny said before kissing Steve again and settling down to sleep.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This completely and utterly got away from me, I don't know.  
>  **WARNING** \- There is a bit of violence here, personally I wouldn't consider it 'graphic depictions' however if anyone disagrees please let me know and I will change it.
> 
> I am a little in love with BAMF!Danny I have to say. 
> 
> If you work in a hospital please forgive my horrible research, my characters incredible lack of professionalism and basically letting just a little of Grey's Anatomy colour how I view staff, at least I know nurses kick more arse than anyone else in a hospital. 
> 
> I promise nothing but fluff for the last part, which has also gotten away from me...I have horrible history with 5+1 stories I don't know why I keep trying (my other one turned into an 80K+ verse that is still WIP - I haven't finished the original 5+1 story I cannot tell you how long that monster is). 
> 
> I'd like to thank all the people who have read and commented or kudos'd because you convinced me to keep going when this became more than intended instead of just cutting it down and giving you something else.

**/ / / 5 / / /**

Steve was trussed up like a pig. His hands wrapped in duct tape, his knees and ankles taped as well and over the tape were cable ties and a rope connected his ankles to his wrists. Danny wanted to think it was overkill and insane but he'd been Steve's partner for so long a tiny voice in his head wondered if Steve would be able to just get out of them like he got out of everything else he'd ever been tied up with.

They'd been grabbed while on stake out, gun to their heads and asked to drop their own out the window. Danny told to get out of the car first, if he tried anything Steve was going to get a bullet in the head. They'd both been out of the car, a third person suddenly there patting them down, throwing their phones back in through the windows, wallets, watches and anything else they had on them going back into the car as well.

Danny woke up first, his wrists caught as his back, his ankles and knees taped as well but the cable ties and binding ropes were missing. Danny tried not to be offended that he was seen as so much less of an obstacle than his partner. He could feel the headache creeping in that he associated with being hit with a stun gun. He frowned at Steve; if they hit him with one then they also would have hit Steve with it so he should have woken up around the same time as Danny but he was still out. Danny was certain he had woken up at least half an hour ago meaning they had done something else to Steve. Danny couldn't see anything around Steve's face but he wasn't able to see beneath his hair and he couldn't get a hand free to check carefully.

It took him several attempts, a lot of swearing and jarring of his knee that he would be paying for when they got out of here but finally he was able to get himself up and seated. He rested back against one bare concrete wall for a moment before he bounced his way over to where Steve was still out. Danny watched him carefully until he was sure that his breathing was still steady and deep. Danny felt something in the very middle of his chest relax - Steve was alive.

Danny pressed his legs against Steve allowing the heat of his body to reassure Danny that he was going to wake up because the other possibility made Danny feel homicidal and he could not afford that at the moment. He looked around the room, the few windows were high and small with bars on the outside and even Steve wouldn't be able to get to them. The walls were smooth concrete and there was only the one door which looked to be pretty much solid metal with no lock so obviously bolted from the outside. Whoever took them did not want them getting out of here and had actually put a higher level of organisation into the plan than most of the people that they dealt with.

They had taken his Leatherman and Steve's main flip-knife but it was possible Steve had another blade stashed somewhere on his body that they hadn't found. Danny was always surprised with the places he found weapons when they fell into bed directly after work instead of later in the night after Steve had had a chance to remove them all when he showered before dinner. He couldn't search Steve tied up like he was; he was likely to lose his balance and without knowing if Steve had any wounds that were not visible Danny didn't want to make anything worse.

Chin and Kono would be looking for him by now, they had instigated a messaging policy after one too many stakeouts ending in someone being snatched or spotted. They had a list of coded messages from 'bring weapons' to the very specific ones Danny had for Grace and Rachel, Steve had for Mary and Chin had for Malia. He was used to 'I like the sound of the ocean' messages at night from Kono telling him that she was home safe or that she was off to bed and similar ones from Chin. He couldn't honestly say he ever got them from Steve anymore since he spent almost every night at his house rather than the somewhat depressing apartment he'd moved into months before. He'd even given up the ghost of going home for clean clothes just stole half of Steve's wardrobe for them. The move had earned him a self-satisfied smirk and a mind-blowingly smug orgasm. Not that they had officially moved in together or anything but he couldn't remember the last time that he had actually spent any time at his apartment and Grace had claimed Mary's old room like it was hers – if only Steve would get a move on and ask he could stop paying for the damn shit-hole.

Danny knew that Chin and Kono would be looking for them; they would have found the car and all their belongings. Danny knew that should make him feel better but he was still in some room somewhere tied up with Steve unconscious next to him. He found himself closer to panicking than he would care to admit to anyone so he closed his eyes and pressed his leg just a little more firmly into Steve and reminded himself that his team was amazing and they would find him and Steve and that this would all be okay.

Danny was going through his list of things that Chin would be doing on his computer to find him and deciding that when they got out the 'joke' about putting a chip in Steve's arse to keep a track of him would steadily go from being a joke to being something he was willing to pay for himself when the door opened. The guys standing there were not the same ones that had grabbed them, they were Caucasian and none of them had the look native Hawaiians seem to have been born with that made them tanned and relaxed and in possession of surfing skills.

"Take Williams to see the boss," one of the men said. "You stay with McGarrett, get me when he wakes up."

Two of the muscle-bound thugs stepped into the room and hoisted Danny up by his underarms dragging him from the room. Danny grit his teeth and stopped himself from turning back for another look at Steve he didn't want to give them any more proof that he was attached to Steve than they already had; it would not be good for either of them.

They took Danny to the boss – a short Italian man with a Yonkers accent and a three piece suit which meant he'd have stood out in any investigation on the island but Danny could not work out how he was connected to anything Five-0 were working on.

"Detective Williams, so nice of you to join us."

Danny was being pushed down onto the chair both men grabbed a leg each and strapped him to the chair legs before he could even think of kicking out to try and get away.

"Do I know you?" Danny asked allowing his Jersey accent just a little more reign than he did anywhere but the pub down the street from his parent's house.

"No Detective Williams I don't think you do but I know you, and you have been very detrimental to my business here on the island."

"That means you are doing illegal business so I can't say I'm sorry about that."

Thug number one who had a gigantic tattoo of a mermaid…seriously Danny had never seen one on a real person under the age of seventy…on his arm punched him in the stomach which caused Danny to double over yanking at his arms hooked over the back of the chair.

"Detective Williams, I am a magnanimous man, I am a good man, some of the things I do are considered illegal by society but I have morals, I do not get involved with drugs, I do not allow children to be used by my operations or hurt by them if I can help it. But I expect some things in compensation for doing these good things, I expect that the police force will leave me alone. I am very good at hiding bodies. I am very careful about where and how I do business and yet you and your team have made the last few months of doing business on this island difficult."

Danny frowned at the man in front of him; he was either insane or truly believed what he was saying about being a good man. Danny wasn't sure there was much of a difference between these two options.

"How have we been making things difficult?" Danny asked unable to hold in his curiosity. Hopefully the longer the man kept talking then the longer it would be before they swapped him out for Steve. Danny wanted to be with Steve, he wanted to know he'd woken up and be able to check on him properly but if he could do nothing more for him than this right here – being the one strapped to the chair and being interrogated then he would do it for as long as he could…hopefully until Chin and Kono found them.

"You keep taking out my contacts on the island," the boss said. "It is very annoying."

"And you hoped that kidnapping us would solve all your problems?"

Danny caught the finger twitch moments before he felt the fist slam into his torso, high up enough to catch ribs and Danny knew that it was least some severe bruising.

"No," the boss said. "I assume that killing you and Commander McGarrett will allow my associates to finish the work they were hired to do without your getting in the way, I expect that while your teammates are looking for you they will not continue watching the men that you were staking out last night which will give them the time they need and I fully intend to capture Officers Kelly and Kalakaua and make their bodies disappear just like I'm going to make yours disappear."

Danny wanted to shoot someone – preferably the guy sitting in front of him so calmly discussing killing part of Danny's family. This wasn't just about him and Steve anymore; Chin and Kono were probably on their way to an ambush and this guy was expecting them which could end in them all being stuck here. Danny needed to get out of this. He needed to get them both out of this before the guy watching Steve came up to tell the boss that Steve was awake. He didn't think Steve was going to be able to get out of the bounds holding him and he didn't think he'd be up to it anyway their only way out of this was for Danny to work out an escape plan. As much as he mocked Steve for being a Super-SEAL the honest truth was Steve had been trained for this type of thing, Danny was a regular cop his training never involved what to so when you are taped to a chair with a psychopath. When they got out of here he might suggest some group training, Kamekona would be so willing to play their psychopath. Danny shook his head; he needed to stay focussed.

"You have the Kanekana brothers doing work for you; you could have picked some better muscle."

"They are not my muscle," the boss said. "As you can see, my muscle is much better than this island could afford."

Danny turned his head to look at the muscle in the room, four guys all at least Steve's height or taller and all of them were solid walls of muscle. They all looked a little too much like Dolph Lundgren and Arnold Schwarzenegger's love children for Danny's piece of mind. They were going to prove more difficult than Danny wanted. He could hold his own in a fight and there were some guys from his high school who still bore the scars that would prove that but as much as Danny never really felt short not even next to his giraffe of a partner he knew he was nothing compared to these guys. He needed to get his hands on a weapon.

"They do look like good mob muscle," Danny conceded.

"I'm not mob Detective Williams, the mob deals in drugs, I don't like drugs." That was the second time he'd said as much, Danny filled it away in the box marked 'When I get out of here' and checked the last of the guys around the room, at least two guns each.

"Right, sorry," Danny said turning back around and looking at the boss. "You ever watch Bond movies?"

The boss frowned at the topic change. "I do."

"So you feel like spilling your guts about your operation to me in a misguided display of superiority so that when I get out of here I don't need to find out our your name?"

"My name is Robert Detective Williams, but you will not be getting out of here."

Danny saw the hand motion, he saw the swing but he didn't feel anything after that as the world went black.

/ / / \ \ \

When Danny came to he was still taped to the chair. His hands had gone completely numb and his shoulders ached but he was still in with the boss who had a laptop open in front of him and was doing something on it. His jaw felt like someone had removed it and replaced it with a pack of screws all digging into a nerve of their very own. He could taste blood so he'd probably bit his tongue but it didn't feel like any of it was missing so he counted that on the plus side. He shrugged his shoulders and wriggled his fingers which unfortunately got the blood moving but resulted in the disturbing feeling of his limbs coming back to life. The sensation never failed to make him feel a little queasy and made him want to just stop moving but he forced himself to flex every muscle in his arm until the feeling went away. He wiggled his toes and did as much as he could to his leg muscles but it was basically just an exercise in tensing and relaxing. His arse was also asleep but there wasn't much he could do there without being able to move. He desperately needed to take a leak but that could wait for now. He rotated his head proving that he now had at least a mild concussion and had pulled some of the muscles in his neck when he'd passed out.

He could see only two of the goons still in the room, one next to the boss's desk but not able to see the computer and one on the door. Danny hoped like hell that the disappearance of the other two was only because he had been passed out and not because Steve was awake and they were down there beating the crap out of him instead.

"So nice that you are back with us Detective Williams," the boss said. "We wondered if you were ever going to wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Danny asked his voice rusty and harsh but at least he knew that his jaw wasn't broken.

"A couple of hours," the boss said standing up and coming around to the other side of the desk to watch Danny carefully. "My men on the island have almost finished their jobs so we can end our association soon Detective."

Danny clenched his jaw causing pain to shoot down his neck and into his shoulder then up into his skull. He could feel his heart beating harder and he felt like he was about to slip into a spectacular panic attack but he couldn't afford it right now so he started to count out his breaths.

In.

. Hold.

. Out.

His vision cleared and the rushing in his ears disappeared. He took a couple of deep breaths and pushed every thought of Steve and Gracie out of his head to stare at the boss who still didn't have a name. He vaguely remembered being given one but it was lost to the pounding in the back of his head. The man was staring at him with hardly disguised amusement.

"You okay Detective? Have you come to terms with your impending mortality?"

"I need to take a piss; if I'm going to die I'd prefer not to do it after I've wet myself."

The boss laughed and gestured to the guy at the door. "Least we can do before you are eaten by sharks is let you relieve yourself."

"You are going to feed me to the sharks?"

"We certainly are Detective Williams; if you are lucky you might even be dead when we do it."

Danny hated the fucking ocean with a passion; why the hell did they have to decide to feed him to the fucking sharks.

One of the guys who had a buzz cut and at least two guns on his body and one on his ankle cut his legs free and then yanked him upright. Danny's knee exploded in pain, his legs almost gave out on him and he ended up being basically held up by the wall of muscle next to him. He needed a better plan than 'get them to untie my legs' if his legs were not even going to cooperate. After a couple of truly pathetic steps the blood in his legs started moving and the prickling, distantly sensitive feeling came back to them causing Danny to lock his legs and freeze. The hired help next to him jostled his side causing his muscles to lock harder but he grit his teeth hating the pain radiating from his jaw and his knee but forcing himself and his limbs to move.

"I hate that feeling too Detective Williams but I assure you if you don't get moving I'll just have him tie you to the chair again."

Danny nodded and took another step, each one just a little less jarring than the last. His knee wasn't as bad as he thought just locked from lack of use – when they got out of here Steve was going to be a pain in his arse making him rest and stay off the damned thing. Danny clung to that feeling, knowing they were going to get out of here. By the time he was at the door he could walk by himself even if he did feel unsteady. He went to the bathroom and turned to the guy.

"How am I supposed to do this with my hands behind my back?"

The guy laughed. "I'm not untying you."

"How about you cut the tape and do it back up in front, then I can urinate without you having to hold it for me?"

The guy thought for a second then pulled out his knife and cut the tape. He held Danny's hands in front of him with one hand and pulled the tape out of one of his other pockets to resecure Danny. Honestly, Danny hadn't expected the guy to allow him to change positions; having his hands in front was much better for him but much worse for his captor.

Danny walked into the stall and relieved himself, he could never remember having urinated that much in his life but by the time he was done all of his limbs felt more steady and he had a plan…not the best plan he'd ever come up with but it would hopefully work. He went back into the main part of the bathroom and washed his hands. He took a deep breath and got himself ready. He checked the guy's position in the mirror and tensed then spun clutching his hands together and hitting the guy hard in the neck right near his jugular. The guy went down hard but reacted quickly reaching for his gun. Danny kicked at his arm knocking the gun out of his hand and allowing it to slide across the floor and into the stall.

The guy reached for the knife in his pocket as he kicked out at Danny hitting his bad knee and causing him to go down. Danny rolled away from the guy and jumped up wincing as he put weight on the knee and spinning to face the bigger man. He stepped back from a lunge but twisted when his back hit the wall of the stall leaving his arm in the arc of the goon's blade. Danny's arm exploded in pain down the length of his forearm but he ignored it to kick out at the guy's knee causing him to go down. Danny kicked at the other man's stomach hard until he bent over then Danny took a deep breath and pulled his knee back to slam it up and into the guy's face snapping his head back and making Danny's entire leg explode in pain. Danny grunted but took a step back to watch the guy panting on the floor. He looked to be out and down for at least a while but Danny wasn't ready to take the chance of reaching for the knife at his feet or the gun behind him.

Danny was starting to think that the guy might not be going to get up when he was suddenly standing in front of Danny charging him. Hhe dropped his shoulder, picked Danny up and slammed him into the wall. Danny felt the air in his lungs escape without any returning to replace it. His chest felt tight and too small for his body but he ignored it, picturing Steve lying on that floor to find the strength to lift his arms and slam his elbows down into the soft flesh of his opponent's shoulder causing his arms to spasm and release just enough for Danny to brace his feet against the wall and push off. He wanted to cry at the pain in his knee but he kept going until the man holding him lost his balance and fell back onto the floor. Danny reached out for the knife and slammed it down into the guy's neck. The man beneath him went limp and Danny swore breathing heavily.

He pushed and rolled until he was no longer lying on the dead body. He took deep breaths trying to ignore the overwhelming smell of blood and turned away from the body to jam his feet against the bathroom door. Danny turned the bloody knife in his hands and started carefully cutting at the tape holding his wristss together. The knife finally gave and he pulled his hands away from one another tugging at the tape. He had to grit his teeth as he yanked the tape off his wrists wincing at the skin and hair being pulled off. He relaxed his jaw which caused his face to explode in pain again but he just panted hard against it until the pain receded.

Danny took a deep breath, wiped the knife off, and reached for the gun in the dead man's ankle strap as well as the one that had slid into the stall. He checked the man for keys but found none so he took a deep breath and pulled the door open slowly checking the corridor but found no one in the hallway. Danny stepped through the door. He had two options either go for Steve or take out the threat. Steve was his preferred option, he just wanted to see him again and know he was still alive, make sure he was safe but he knew that he needed to be detached and professional here before he went after Steve he needed to eliminate some of the threats.

Danny retraced the route the dead man in the bathroom had used to take Danny to the bathroom until he found the boss' office again. When he got to the door he took a couple deep breaths checked the safety was off on the gun in his hand and stepped quickly into the doorway. He saw the bodyguard next to the desk and raised his gun, one shot to his shoulder, one to his knee cap. He went down and Danny stepped completely into the room, kicking the door shut behind him and training his eye and his gun on the boss.

"See what I mean about me being a good person Detective Williams," the boss said as though his bodyguard was not moaning and rolling around on the floor clutching his knee.

Danny walked over, kicked the gun out of the way and moved to the other side of the desk slowly.

"Put your piece on the table," Danny ordered putting his back to the wall so he could see the boss, the injured bodyguard and the door.

"I was nice enough to allow you to go to the bathroom and you repay me by attempting to kill me and injuring my men? This is a fruitless endeavour Detective Williams, I have more men in this building than you think. You may have taken out two of my men but I doubt you can take out another few dozen."

"Put your piece on the fucking table or I will shoot you through the neck because I still have to go and save my partner."

"That's assuming he isn't already dead," the boss said. "My men have been down with him for a-"

Danny didn't realise he'd pulled the trigger until he saw red blood blossoming over the shoulder of the boss' shirt. He'd shot him through in the arm but the bullet was probably lodged in his chest given the way he was clutching at his upper body just below his collar bone. The door burst open and Danny spun his finger pressed to the trigger and ready when he saw Chin at the end of his snub nosed rifle. Danny slumped back against the wall as Chin stepped into the room half a dozen heavily arms HPD officers at his back. Chin moved over to him while the other police officers checked the men for weapons and handcuffed them.

"Steve?"

"We haven't found him yet," Chin said apologetically.

Danny pushed off the wall and started moving towards the door.

"Wait, Danny you're hurt."

"Chin," Danny said stepping out of the door and checking both directions before setting off towards the room he remembered being dragged out of. He'd repeated that route in his head until he wouldn't forget it and luckily the concussion he knew was going to knock him out soon hadn't forced it out of his head. "I am going so either back me up or leave me alone."

"As if I expected anything else brah," Chin said trailing behind Danny some of the HPD officers following him as well.

Danny remembered the route checking along the way for more of the boss's muscle but found no one, presumably the rest of the small army of HPD cops and Kono had taken care of them. He was proven correct when he entered a large room and found about two dozen of the muscled men kneeling and handcuffed surrounded by officers and Kono.

"You found Danny," she said excitedly.

"Steve?" Danny asked.

"No," Kono's face dropped. "He wasn't with you?"

Danny didn't bother to answer simply kept going down some stairs until he found the long hallway that led to the room he'd woken up in the first time. He was more careful with every step down here, if Kono and her group had been down these corridors then they'd have found Steve, they found three guys sitting around a card table and Danny realised that sound wasn't carrying down here, he left them to the people behind him moving forward until he saw the gunmetal grey door at the end of the corridor. He stood on the side and nodded to Kono waiting for her to unbolt the door so he could swing into the room. The first thing he saw was the guy who'd been giving orders down here sinking his fist into Steve's stomach. Danny shot him in the knee and moved into the room, Kono flanked to his left, Chin to his right and Danny waited only until there was an officer covering each of the men in the room before he dropped his weapon and moved to Steve.

Danny swore as he gently lifted Steve's head off his chest. Danny tucked his fingers under Steve's chin to press against the flesh of his neck and felt his pulse still strong and steady. Danny felt like he could happily just collapse now that he knew Steve was okay and that he would be in a hospital soon. He stopped himself from relaxing though and pulled the knife out of his pocket and started cutting through all of Steve's bonds.

"You need to get the ambulance officers down here," Danny said. "I don't know what they did to him but he was out when I woke up and he must have woken up at some point for them to start beating the crap out of him."

Kono grabbed her radio. "Have we secured the building?"

"Yes Officer Kalakaua; the corridor you are in is the last one."

"Then we need the ambulance officers down here now, two gurneys."

"Right away."

"Two?" Danny asked using his body to hold up Steve's now that the rope, tape and cable ties were no longer doing the job for him.

"One for you brah. I don't know what you did to get free but you look like you should be passed out as well," Chin said.

"You got out by yourself?" Kono asked.

"Yeah," Chin answered for Danny who was pleased to not have to talk. He wrapped an arm around Steve and just tried to reassure himself that he was alive. They both needed to get to the hospital and checked out before he would be able to breath properly again.

"So we only really saved Boss-man?"

"I think Danny would have managed that for himself if we hadn't have come," Danny could hear the pride in Chin's voice but couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. He was suddenly weary and he felt like Chin and Kono were speaking from very far away. He just needed to hold on a little longer but the world went grey around him and he could hear Kono's voice in the distance as he allowed himself to be pulled under.

/ / / \ \ \

The next time Danny woke up he was in the ambulance; he could hear the sirens, echoed from close by.

"Steve," he called out as he shot up. Two sets of hands grabbed him and tried to hold him down but he fought against them.

"Danny," Kono's voice so close and then her face was in front of him. "Danny calm down, Steve is in the other ambulance."

Danny let himself drop, hissing when his body collided with the gurney underneath him.

"Detective Williams," the ambulance officer said. "Can you tell us what hurts the most?"

"My knee, my jaw, the back of my head, they stun gunned me, my gut."

"Right," the guy said. "We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

"We get the boss guy?" Danny asked.

"Chin said you shot him, he's on his way to the hospital," Kono said.

"Good," Danny said relaxing back.

They got to the emergency department and they wheeled him in. He twisted around trying to see Steve but the ambulance officers pushed him down and wheeled him into through the entrance and into his very own room of curtains. A doctor came in and they started checking him out, deep cut along his forearm which would need stitches, a mild concussion, bruised ribs – probably not fractured. A stun gun wound, dislocated ring finger on his left hand – he couldn't even remember that happening. One cut along his hairline in front and another in the hair on the back of his head both of which would need stitches as well as a number of small cuts and scrapes and enough bruises to make him multi-coloured without his shirt on. They wouldn't know about his knee until he had some scans but it was entirely possible he'd either torn his ACL again or at the very least aggravated it to the point of going back on that fucking cane. They hooked him up to a drip and kept telling him they couldn't give him any information about Steve.

They left him alone while the doctor went to see other patients and the nurse went to gather supplies to stitch him up. Danny pulled himself out of bed, his knee protesting the whole time but he grabbed the IV stand and used it to brace himself. He hobbled out of the curtained walls and towards where he could hear the most noise figuring it had to be Steve since the guys he'd shot would have been taken directly into surgery. Steve hadn't had any wounds he'd been able to see that would have required it so Danny hoped like hell that it was him behind the curtain because he didn't think his knee would hold up to too much actual searching.

Steve was behind the curtain. There were three people around him, he had a drip in his arm, a mask over his face and more machinery hooked up to his body than Danny wanted to see even if it did provide him with proof that Steve's heartbeat was still normal and steady. Danny didn't know if seeing him was reassuring or not because he looked worse now, pale and drawn but then Steve's eyes opened. Just a crack, enough for Danny to see that they were blue and mostly clear he caught Danny's eyes and tried to sit up his body not moving with him. Danny could make out his name from what Steve was mouthing through the mask. His movements sent the people around him into even more urgent action but also alerted them to Danny's presence so one of the male nurses came away from Steve and grabbed him to cart him back to his bed.

"Stay in here," the nurse said waiting for the one that had left him alone to come back before he left the makeshift room to return to Steve.

"You should not be walking on that knee," his nurse said glaring at him and taking his arm to prep the area for stitches. He flinched as the anaesthetic needle went in but it was fairly low on his list of pain at the moment so he didn't say anything.

"No one will tell me about Steve so I went to find out for myself," Danny grumbled back to the nurse.

The doctor who had seen him chose that moment to storm into the examination room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"At the moment, I am sitting in here waiting to get stitched up," Danny said back not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"You left your exam room and walked, on a knee we have not been able to look at yet, to interfere with the treatment of another patient."

Danny sat up and glared at the doctor. "I was not interfering with anything, no one will tell me how Steve is. He is my fucking partner we get kidnapped by someone who does not like our investigation. I don't know if he's been conscious since I woke up and was then beaten by some guy on a first name basis with all the steroid suppliers of New York or if he just never woke up and they used him as a punching bag. He used to be a SEAL, he is hard to knock out but he was and then when I see him again some dickhead is punching him for the sake of it. I want to know how he is so if you won't fucking tell me then I will find out for myself!"

"Detective Williams, I understand your task force is given a lot of leeway on this island but in my ED you will do the right thing, you will stay in your bed unless you are asked to move and you will leave the other patients alone."

Danny went to open his mouth but the doctor continued.

"I understand as his partner you are worried about his health however trust me when I say you making a nuisance of yourself is not going to make his treatment any easier. We have been inundated with wounded people, as we often are when you and your partner are involved in anything, and we have a lot of people to see. You need to calm down and allow us to do our jobs."

"I have no problem with leaving you to do your jobs all I want is to know how he is," Danny said clenching his jaw and aggravating the already sore area.

"At this point in time how he is is none of your business so I suggest you relax, allow Nurse Green to look after your wounds and wait for us to make our diagnoses."

"You have had him for the same amount of time you have had me and you have worked out what is wrong with me. I think you do know at least some of what has happened to Steve so why don't you just yank that stick out of your arse and tell me how he is doing?"

"Detective Williams, I will call security down to wait with you if you do not calm down, I will not release information to anyone but family at this point."

Danny stared the doctor down. "I think you will find I am Steve's next of kin so I would appreciate it if you would tell me how he is instead of telling me to calm down."

The doctor glared right back before he turned and left the room, when he returned moments later he looked resigned and annoyed but with a sigh he spoke. "All I know at this point is that Commander McGarrett sustained a fracture to his skull and has at least three broken ribs none of which are in danger of piercing his lungs he is undergoing more tests so that we can see how much more damage there is."

"Thank you," Danny said finally relaxing back against the raised bed and giving the nurse back his arm. "I would like to be kept updated."

"Detective Williams," the doctor started but Danny cut him off.

"Trust me when I say if you don't I will get out of this bed again and go and find out for myself."

"I can have you sedated," the doctor warned.

"And I can have you sued."

"Danny," Kono's voice cut Danny's stare down and he flicked his eyes to where she had just appeared in the opening of his privacy curtains. "Let me worry about Boss-man, you let the nurse do what she has to before she stabs you on purpose and I will keep you updated."

"Fine," Danny said relaxing back, both the doctor and the nurse smiled their thanks at Kono who followed the doctor out.

Danny looked at the nurse who was stitching his arm up and he felt guilt sinking into his stomach. "I'm sorry about being a pain in your arse."

The nurse smiled at him. "I've worked on Steve before and you were quite stressed then as well."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"Turned out you had a concussion but you didn't tell anyone until Commander McGarrett had been seen."

"I remember that day, he'd been shot."

"Yes," the nurse said. "I expected things to be difficult when we get a call Five-0 is coming in injured."

"That doesn't make my behaviour any better," Danny said. "I shouldn't be making your job more difficult."

"Thank you," the nurse said tying off the last of the stitches in his arm. "I need to go and get another type of silk for the rest of your arm I had to rush back when you made your daring escape."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes to wait he was so very tired and Steve was safe, he could relax but he couldn't go to sleep yet. He needed to wait and make sure Steve was really okay before he could sleep properly. His eyes slammed open, Grace! He was supposed to have picked Gracie up for school this morning, or the morning after he was taken he wasn't sure it was this morning. He didn't have a phone and he figured screaming out Kono's name, while effective, would just end with him getting into another argument with the doctor.

The nurse came back holding even more supplies and told him that Steve was going for a CT scan.

"Can you get Kono, the woman who was in here earlier?"

The nurse nodded and ducked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later and went back to his arm.

Moments later Kono appeared at the door. "What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to pick up Grace this morning, was it this morning or have I been gone for more than a day?"

"No you were snatched last night. I called Rachel this morning she knows you were taken and she sorted out Grace, I called her to tell her you were safe and in the hospital she said she had told Grace you'd been hurt but didn't go into too many details she said to call as soon as you could regardless of the time."

Danny nodded. "I lost my phone."

Kono dug into her pocket and pulled it out. "Found it in the car," she went digging again and produced Steve's as well. "You should keep Steve's as well just in case."

Danny nodded and with a firm smile Kono turned and left to return to keeping an eye on Steve. Chin would be dealing with booking and processing the guys from the warehouse and doing what needed to be done and Kono was in charge of watching them. They all knew those two jobs, had needed to do them all but they made sure to rotate a little so no one was constantly the one dealing with the politics of HPD/Five-0 relations.

"What are they likely to be looking for?" Danny asked quietly.

"Pardon?" The nurse asked looking up at him suddenly and Danny realised he'd been quiet for a long time.

"With the CT Scan what would they be looking for?"

"Internal bleeding, checking his ribs and the severity of his fractured skull."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, he needed Steve to be done with his tests and be in some boring hospital room so he could touch him and make sure he was okay. It had been too long since he'd felt Steve's weight against his hip in that damned concrete room. He needed to call Grace but he wanted to do it in private so when he ended up losing it as soon as she hung up he didn't have to deal with anyone else. More than anything else he wanted to be back home with Steve and Gracie down at the beach mucking around and scaring him with their complete lack of fear. He knew it would be a while before he got that again. He'd even let Steve start her surfing lessons and she would just have to deal with covering up as much as possible; he was sure he could come up with a reasonable argument.

"If you are willing to confirm when the two of you changed partners to a double entendre we can pay out the betting pool," the nurse said with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Shit! Another one?" Danny came back to the hospital bed suddenly at her words thankful for the distraction.

The nurse outright laughed at his indignation. "Another one?"

"HPD, Five-0, Kamekona, Catherine, my sisters with my ex-wife and apparently the lovely people at this hospital all ran different betting pools. I do not know why so many people care about what type of relationship Steve and I have."

The nurse had completely stopped stitching him up at this point laughing too hard to try then she sobered. "Oh my God, the money the two of you could have made if you'd been in on them."

"I know! It's downright depressing that lost opportunity."

The nurse smiled at him and picked the needle back up.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Jane," the nurse said with a smile.

"Jane, we got together the night of Malia's wedding, wait you might not-"

"Oh that means Malia's cousin Em won the money," Jane interrupted.

Danny rolled his eyes and decided to give up on the dream of his life ever being sane again.

Jane finished with his arm and moved to the back of his head having to the clear the wound sight before she stitched him up. He wanted Steve to be sitting in the chair next to the bed mocking him about the loss of some of his hair and he wanted Gracie watching avidly and deciding she was going to be a doctor this week like she did every time she came to the hospital.

"You are lucky Detective Williams," the nurse said. "It's a nasty gash on your head."

"Call me Danny, the guys was three times my size and slammed me into a wall with his whole body," Danny said figuring that must have been when he received the cut.

"He's going to be okay, we have good doctors." Jane said turning him around to stitch the wound at his hairline.

"Of course he is," Danny agreed.

She finished stitching him, slathered all his stitches with antibiotic cream and wrapped them before she set to work cleaning all the cuts and scrapes she could see and dressing the ones that needed it.

"You are all done," Jane said. "The doctor will be back soon to discuss your knee with you but you are staying in tonight at least. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you for your patience."

Jane nodded and left him alone to stare at the walls. He waited a good ten minutes before he picked up his phone and dialled Rachel. She answered on the second ring.

"Danny?"

"Hey Rachel," Danny relaxed at the sound of her voice. "Can I talk to Gracie?"

"She's just brushing her teeth, are you okay?"

"Honestly," Danny said clamping down on the urge to just bare his soul to Rachel because he couldn't do it before talking to Grace. "No, Steve is still being looked at but he's got broken ribs and a fractured skull and people are trying to not tell me anything. I just want to talk to Grace."

"She is coming down the stairs. Danny don't hang up when you are done if you want to talk. You know I'm here for you."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Rach."

"Danno!" Gracie's voice was loud and bright and Danny wanted to cry just hearing her.

"Grace, I'm so sorry about this morning."

"That's okay Chin came and took me to school."

"Did he?" Danny asked thankful every minute for his team.

"Yeah," Grace's voice dropped down to a whisper. "He even used the sirens and the lights."

Danny laughed his chest loosening a little more knowing that Grace had been fine, had been looked after, and hadn't been worrying about him.

"Are you okay Danno?"

"I'm fine monkey, there was a bad man who didn't want me to stop him breaking the law but it's okay now because he's in gaol."

"Of course he is you and Uncle Steve wouldn't let him get away."

"No, we wouldn't," Danny said wanting nothing more than to jump through the phone and hug his daughter until she complained he was holding too tight.

"Can I talk to Uncle Steve? I learned a new word in Mandarin but I want to make sure I'm saying it right."

"Gracie Uncle Steve was hurt as well. He is in with some doctors being checked out so he can't talk at the moment."

"Is he hurt badly?" Grace's voice changed from excited to worried in seconds and Danny hated it, there were times when he honestly thought about giving up being a cop just so they didn't have to have these conversations anymore.

"I don't know yet sweetie but you know Uncle Steve he'll be fine and he'll want to talk to you as soon as he can maybe when I call tomorrow."

"Mummy can we go and see Daddy and Steve tomorrow after school? I promise to do all my homework as soon as we get home?" Grace's voice carried through the phone but Danny couldn't hear Rachel's reply. "Danno I'll come and visit you tomorrow."

Danny smiled making his jaw ache. "I cannot wait to see you Monkey and I know Steve will want to see you as well."

"Dad you never told me if you are okay," Grace said turning serious quickly.

"I am fine Grace, just hurt my knee and cut my arm nothing too bad at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Monkey, I promise I am just fine but they are keeping me here tonight."

"Daddy will you read me a story?"

Danny smiled. "What do you want to hear baby?" Danny asked as though he didn't already know.

"Puff," Grace said and he could hear her running up the stairs. Danny was reminded of her at two, carting her copy of Puff The Magic Dragon around the house and demanding 'Puff' loudly until someone started reading. Sometimes she would crawl her way up onto the couch and read it herself saying 'no' with all the passion of a two year old because she was reading it herself whenever you tried to help her. Danny knew she still had the book, given to her by her Uncle Matt, and that she would be pulling it off her shelf and tucking herself into bed to look at the pages.

As Danny started singing the words from memory he remembered the first time he'd sung it to her. She had looked at him with such surprise that the same words she loved were being sung that he'd found himself doing it all the time.

"Goodnight Danno," Grace mumbled into the phone when he was done.

"Goodnight Gracie, Danno loves you."

"Love you too, and tell Uncle Steve I love him too when he is awake."

Danny couldn't think of anything to say to that. He could hear her breathing then the phone jostling and the distant sound of a door closing.

"Are you still there Daniel?"

"Yeah," Danny said quietly.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not yet," Danny admitted not ready to say anything just yet.

"Very well. I will call tomorrow and unless you are not up to it we shall see you after school."

"Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome Daniel, please take care of yourself and give our best to Steve."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Daniel."

The phone went dead, Danny allowed it to drop down to his side as his head sunk back into the pillow so he could stare up at the ceiling. It hurt the wound on the back of his skull but he ignored it to stare up at the roof and gave him something to focus on apart from the gut wrenching sense that he had no control over anything in his life at that moment and that he could have lost everything today; Steve and Gracie and the rest of his makeshift ragtag family. The curtain swished open and Danny lifted his head to see the doctor standing there.

"How are you feeling Detective Williams?"

"Better now there is less pain," Danny said pushing everything else down as far as it would go until he was really alone later.

"Good," the doctor grabbed Danny's notes and checked something. "We are keeping you overnight and have given you some anti-inflammatories along with the antibiotics and pain medication, hopefully some of the swelling will have gone down in your knee by the morning and we will be able to see more of the damage. I have scheduled your scan for 11am. We could scan it tonight but until the swelling is under control we could very well miss some damage."

Danny nodded.

"Commander McGarrett has had a CT scan. There is no internal bleeding but the skull fracture is slightly worse than we first thought, there should not be any lasting effects but it will mean some recuperation time and he will be in the hospital for a few days. His ribs are still in place and now strapped it appears he has torn some ligaments in his shoulder and ankle but we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up completely. He has a large number of scrapes and bruises but overall he is going to recover from all his injuries completely assuming he follows doctor's orders and nothing appears that up until now has been undetectable."

Danny nodded again. "Thank you, when can I see him?"

"In the morning. We are moving him upstairs as well but he needs more constant observation than you so he will be in a different ward."

"Can I please see him before he goes up?"

The doctor looked set to tell him no but with a sigh he nodded and walked away appearing a moment later with a wheelchair. He helped Danny into it and wheeled him into Steve's room. Steve was bare-chested as normal but his torso was strapped tightly in an obscenely white bandage. Most of his skin was paler than normal and his arms and chest were covered in bruises and the same white cream that covered Danny's many small wounds.

"When the orderlies come to get you I expect you to go with them," the doctor said and when Danny nodded he turned and left Danny to sit with Steve.

Danny wheeled himself over and reached out to hold Steve's hand, his wrists were red and raw but not as bad as they would have been if the kidnappers had have used handcuffs.

The orderly came too quickly and Steve was wheeled away another appearing next to him to take him up to his new room. Chin appeared at his side moments later Danny's phone in his hand and Danny realised he must have gone into Danny's little area of the ED and collected his things.

"How is he?" Chin asked.

"He looks like crap but he'll be fine probably wake up tomorrow and ask to go for a surf."

Chin laughed and fell into step beside the wheelchair.

"You take care of all the guys?"

"Yeah, I have uniforms ready to watch the ones that came in here and the rest have been processed down at HPD. I still have some paperwork to do but Kono and I can finish it tomorrow."

"If you want any help."

"I will find someone else to do it. You and Steve need to relax."

Danny nodded in no way interested in arguing or helping but he needed to offer; it was polite.

Chin came with him up to his room and sat with him for a long while playing cards until the night nurses kicked him out. Danny laid down and tried to sleep, he tried his right side and his left and his back and sitting up. He could not get comfortable and he couldn't relax even though he was so tired he was reasonably convinced he should have just passed out by now.

Danny waited until the next time the nurse came around the check and then stood up and swung his legs out of bed. He grabbed the IV stand and silently crept out of the room. He stopped at the nurse's station did a quick search on McGarrett to find where he'd been taken and then set off. It took him twice as long as it should have to make it to Steve's room but he managed to arrive just after a nurse left which would give him at least a little bit of time with Steve before a nurse found him out.

Danny pulled one of the chairs over and sat down stretching his leg out and watching Steve. He rested his head on his palm and let himself relax he didn't even realise he was falling asleep until he woke up slumped to the side in his chair. He stood and bounced around as much as he could with his knee to stop his body from locking up completely and then sat back down moving around in his chair until he was comfortable not that much of anything was comfortable at the moment with his ribs. He knew that at some point the nurse was going to come and yell at him for being out of his bed but he didn't want to be on the other side of the hospital from Steve right now.

Danny watched Steve some more. He was still sore and tired but he felt better after his short nap even if it had made the muscles in his back and neck worse than they had been. Danny started when the door opened and a nurse stepping into the room, she put a little cup of pills on the table and checked Steve not looking at Danny once.

"As far as I am concerned," she said when she was finished making notes on the chart. "You hid in the bathroom when you heard me coming, take your tablets and be back in your room for the 7am shift handover."

Then the nurse was gone and Danny smiled as he swallowed the tablets she'd left for him. When he turned back to the bed Steve's eyes were open and he was staring at Danny with a sleepy expression.

"Hey," Danny pulled the chair closer and grabbing Steve's hand. "Thank God you're awake, how are you?"

"Sore," Steve's voice was rough but Danny didn't care because he was awake and lucid and Danny wanted to crawl into the bed with him and just hold him. "Dazed."

"You have a skull fracture."

"I know. I've been in and out a little bit. They said I couldn't see you until tomorrow."

"I snuck out of my room and up here."

"Thank you," Steve turned his hand and held onto Danny's tightly.

"I'll be honest," Danny said slipping closer on the chair. "I did it for me."

"I don't care. I've been worried about you. Kono would only give me a little information she said you had some stitches and you'd hurt your knee."

"Kono saw you?"

"For all of a minute before the nurse kicked her out for sneaking in here."

Danny smiled. "We have a good team and she's right. Bruised ribs, stitches," he held up his arm to show Steve the bandage. "But they aren't scanning my knee until tomorrow."

Steve's smile was tired and relieved. Danny didn't bother thinking about stopping himself just hobbled until he was standing and pressed his lips to Steve's gently. Steve pressed up into him, his lips clinging until Danny pulled away a little to look down at him.

"I was terrified," Danny admitted in a whisper.

"I don't remember most of it," Steve said his hot breath fluttering over Danny's lips.

"I will tell you all about it tomorrow."

Danny pressed forward again for another kiss and one of Steve's hands came up to curl around the back of his neck. Danny hissed and pulled away as Steve's thumb ran along the cut on the back of his head.

"You have more stitches? Turn around."

Danny pulled away and let Steve see the wound on the back of his head.

"Did we get them? Or will they come back." Steve asked.

"Chin has uniformed officers watching the ones in hospital and the rest are in holding." Danny turned back around and smiled at Steve.

"Good," Steve relaxed back. "My head is killing me."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No," Steve said. "If they give me anymore drugs I'll be too hazy."

Danny nodded understanding the feeling.

"You are not allowed to be kidnapped for a very long time," Danny said finally. "I am definitely having a tracking chip shot into your arse cheek."

Steve smiled. "Only if you get one too."

"Okay," Danny agreed knowing it would never happen but desperately wanting a way to keep Steve safe.

"How long will you be in here?"

"Not sure, they only talked about tonight. You'll be in for a while though."

"I figured," Steve said with a sigh. "I hate hospitals."

"It's okay," Danny said. "Then you can come home and I'll be healed enough to look after you."

Steve smiled at him big and wide with lots of teeth.

"What?" Danny demanded.

"Home."

"I know, when they were holding me I just thought about you and Gracie at your place swimming and I know it's going to be ages but I just want us to be okay enough to do that again. I will even let you teach her to surf. I want her to be able to enjoy herself and we'll just have to think up a good reason that she needs to wear one of those streamlined swimming costumes until she's seventy."

The smile fell off of Steve's face.

"What, what's wrong, if you don't want to teach Gracie to surf that's fine."

"Of course I want to teach Grace to surf."

"Then why do you look like a just told you that Army won the Army-Navy game?"

"Move in with me," Steve said.

"What?"

"I figured we'd get there eventually. Hell you moved half your crap into my house and yet you keep paying for that dingy little apartment and I don't know why. I'm sick of waiting for you to get rid of it and move in with me. I want you to call it home and not my place because it's not my place it's ours if you would just move in already."

"Okay," Danny said pressing a very gentle kiss to Steve's mouth.

"That was easy."

"Just waiting for you to ask," Danny smiled.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Oh yeah I'm going to just invite myself to move into your house," Danny scoffed. "You never heard of manners?"

"You moved your clothes into my closet."

"You pouted every day when I would leave before you to go home and change."

"I was a SEAL, I never pout."

Danny laughed and rested back into his chair.

"And one day you are going to have to accept that Grace may one day kiss a boy, but we can probably get her to wear boardies and a rashie at least when surfing for the sun."

"Don't even mention kissing, I know what little boys are like and I refuse to allow her anywhere near them. I am thinking of a cloistered nunnery somewhere in Antarctica."

Steve smiled. "When she brings boys home now I'll be there too so we can both scare him."

"I was going to have you over to scare him anyway; you promised at the wedding. I figure we'll be cleaning the semi-automatics machine guns and your sniper rifle."

"How soon can you move in?"

"I have another month on my lease but my stuff can be moved in about two hours."

"As soon as I am out of here," Steve said.

"No," Danny countered. "You are going to relax and recuperate and look after yourself and not strain anything trying to get me into your house. I'll get Chin and Kono to help."

Steve agreed with a pout.

"Get some sleep Gracie is coming to see you tomorrow and I do not want her to think I let you almost die."

"You're bringing Gracie in?"

"She knows that we got hurt, she asked about you as soon as I talked to her on the phone so she really wants to see you. Make sure you really are okay so I need you to look like you didn't almost die okay?"

"Danny," Steve waited until Danny stood up again and limped over. Steve grabbed his hand. "I love you."

Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve's gently. "I know you big goof, I love you too, and Gracie told me to tell you she loves you too."

"I love her too," Steve said with a face splitting into smile that must have hurt.

"I know now sleep I'm not going anywhere until the nursing staff find me."

Steve smiled but followed his instructions and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep, the solid comfort of Danny's hand in his allowing him to relax.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part got away from me, I never intended it to be that big but it’s almost 70K by itself now. I always intended this to end with this but I didn’t intend for it to be so very long, I cannot help myself and constantly wondered if I should just try cutting it down but I didn’t want to and I didn’t really want to just cut it down and use the other stuff for another story so it’s long. Also Grace took over this chapter, she is a ninja and I don’t know how she did it. My tendency towards painfully long sentences was pointed out to me so I hope this is better. I swear by all that is celestial that I will try not to write anymore 5+1 fics because they all just mutate on me.   
> Unfortunately it’s now WAY too big to be one chapter so after talking to one of my lovely commenters I decided to post it as a 5+5, basically I’ll be splitting the last chapter up into five smaller chapters. The whole thing is a collection of moments that go from the last chapter all the way to the season 2 finale. Hence the mad dash to try and get it all finished before September 24. Only a couple little bits left to write but they are all later in the ‘chapter’. So instead of waiting I'm posting the first bit now, only 16 days to go so...  
> I hope you enjoy it.

**/ / / +1 / / /**

Steve hadn't changed anything about his house since he'd returned to Hawaii. He'd just moved in and stripped his dad's bed changing the mattress because he knew his dad hadn't in a long time and that was not worth thinking about. Now Danny was moving in with him and that would change things. He'd been looking at the house lately, because even though Danny hadn't officially moved in before he'd been living there informally for months, and Steve had begun wondering if it was time to take away the vestiges of his father. He'd even swung past a furniture store last month to look at couches because the old one was uncomfortable - even Gracie said so. He'd found himself not wanting to make the choice alone and not able to work out how to ask Danny to move in with him. It should not have been as hard as it was but something stopped him every time he got close to saying the words. Then Danny had stolen half of his wardrobe just pushed Steve's stuff to one side and hung his work clothes there as well as the suit that Steve remembered very well from early on in their partnership. Steve had hoped that maybe Danny would just make things easier and move in but then he'd go back to 'his apartment' to check on things and get something or do something and Steve knew it wasn't going to be that easy. It was cowardly, and that annoyed Steve to no end, but he could not find the courage to say 'move in with me' which was strange and confusing.

Robert Montegliano had changed everything, Steve still barely remembered anything, he vaguely remembered going on stakeout with Danny and discussing what they were going to do with Grace that weekend. Everything after that was hazy. He remembered waking up, tied and bound unable to move and he'd looked around for Danny. He remembered being worried about Danny and then the men had come and hit him more and more the less he could tell them. From what Chin and Kono had been able to work out the boss, Robert, had thought that Danny, being from Jersey was the one who would be able to provide more information so Steve had just been a punching bag. None of the team had known anything about Robert until that night though so the kidnapping only highlighted the man's operation instead of giving him the breathing space to get things finished. Steve had been told all of that later though, he remembered being awake and being beaten and being worried about Danny and then nothing until he was in a hospital bed with Danny sitting in a chair next to his bed looking tired and damaged, covered in bandages. Steve had heard the word 'home' and he couldn't keep his mouth shut, the pain and the drugs pushing through whatever wall had stopped him up until that point and he'd asked Danny to move in with him. The next time he woke up the memory was fuzzy and distant and he wasn't sure if it was even real or not but Steve was determined to make it real this time.

The next time he came to Danny had obviously showered and was dressed casually in his own clothes. All Danny would or could tell Steve was that he had a non-depression skull fracture. Steve couldn't work out why he looked like a visitor since he was still wearing the hospital identification band but he didn't get a chance to ask. Grace walked in looking worried with Rachel at her back looking at them both more closely than he would have liked.

Rachel had left Grace with Steve while she dragged Danny out of the room for a few minutes.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said standing next to the bed. "You look terrible, worse than I did when I had the flu."

Steve smiled. "I'm okay sweetheart, someone hit me on the head and they broke a bone there so it's going to be a while before I'm completely okay again."

"You have a skull fracture!" Grace said indignant and loud. "Those can be dangerous."

"Mine isn't Gracie," Steve wanted to hit himself in the head because of course Danny's daughter would know what a skull fracture was and of course she would look at him just like her father did when he was doing something dangerous.

"Steve," Grace said seriously searching around until she found a chair and dragging it over. "Skull fractures can be very dangerous. We talked about them when we were learning about the human body last year. They can put pressure on the brain and lead to brain damage."

"Gracie," Steve said reaching out and tugging on her hand and she climbed onto the bed next to him. "I have something called a linear skull fracture which means that it has not pressed down into my brain so no brain damage, they scanned my brain and there is no damage plus the nurses and doctors have been watching me like a hawk." He was assuming most of it but he knew it must be linear to have not depressed into his skull and they would have had to do scans at some point. It wasn't really lying.

Grace glared at him. "Promise? Because I know Daddy lies when he's been hurt and tells me he's okay."

Steve smiled. "I am hurt Gracie but I will be fine I promise."

"Okay," Grace leaned forward very gently and very slowly and wrapped her arms around him. Steve ignored every bit of pain to wrap his arms back around her and squeeze her tightly.

"Grace," Rachel's voice pulled them both out of the hug and when Grace's back was turned Steve eased himself back onto the bed not bothering to hide the grimace. "Would you like to spend a little time with your father and Steve while I go and run a couple of errands?"

"Yes please," Grace turned around and grinned at Steve before beaming at her dad.

"Okay, I won't be long."

"Thank you Rachel," Danny said and Steve smiled his thanks before she turned and left the room.

"I don't think you should be up there Monkey," Danny said coming over and hugging his daughter again.

"Uncle Steve would you like me to get down?"

Steve looked at Danny before he shook his head. "No you are okay there sweetheart."

"Daddy what happened?"

"A man wanted to do some illegal things so he tried to stop Steve and I before we could stop him. We go hurt arresting him." Steve knew he'd hear the real version eventually and probably not until after he was out of hospital if history repeated. Danny was unreasonably protective of the people he loved when they were hurt.

Grace frowned. "How are you hurt?" Steve was glad she'd asked because he wanted to know as well.

Danny smiled. "I got cut," Danny held up his bandaged arm. "So now I've got stitches and probably a very cool scar when it's all healed, and I've hurt my ribs." He lifted his shirt to show her the bandage which she stared at closely before nodding which seemed to be Danny's signal to be able to drop his shirt. "I dislocated my finger," he held up his hand with the two end fingers strapped together, Grace pulled his hand closer and inspected it from all angles before she nodded and let go. "The cut on my forehead and one of the back of my head," Danny turned to show Grace the spot where his head had been shaved and he'd been stitched up. Then he turned around and leaned closer so she could see the one in his hair line. "And my knee, they scanned it this morning but I don't know how bad it is yet."

Grace nodded. "That's all?"

"I got hit on the head but not as bad as Steve," Danny admitted.

Grace turned her eyes to Steve. "Apart from a fractured skull," she turned to look at Danny and they shared a look that seemed to say how disappointed they were that he was hurt. "What else is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Steve said honestly. Danny had only told about the skull fracture and he couldn't remember talking to any doctors. It was not unfortunately his first but this was not as bad as his last so he would be back on his feet quicker.

"Well then we need to find out," Grace said jumping down from the bed and looking up at her father.

"I don't understand," Steve said. He'd seen Grace and Danny after many an injury, even a trip to the hospital but he had no idea Danny was so honest about his injuries. He had probably made them all sound a little less severe but he had told Gracie about all of them.

"Grace and I have a rule," Danny said explaining. "If one of us gets hurt we have to tell the other about it."

"Okay," Steve said still frowning.

"She didn't know about my getting hit in the arm just after we started working together," Danny said. "She was quite upset I didn't tell her so now I have to be honest and she likes to see the wound to make sure I'm not making it sound less painful than it is."

"I want to be a doctor," Grace said. "I get to go to the hospital much more now than I ever used to in New Jersey."

Steve smiled but Danny scowled. "While I look forward to your graduation from medical school Gracie I wish you didn't visit me in the hospital so much."

"Me too," Gracie said then turned to Steve. "You both should be more careful."

"Out of the mouths of babes," Danny said smirking and Steve knew he was in fact going to have to be more careful now; he needed to live long enough to get to a graduation from medical school.

The doctor chose that moment to come into the room. "Commander McGarrett, I need to check your wounds."

"Doctor," Grace started. "What is wrong with Uncle Steve?"

The doctor looked at Grace. "That's really something I should be discussing with your uncle."

"He'd not actually my uncle," Grace said walking over to the doctor. "He's my special uncle and my father's boyfriend," she gestured behind her to Danny who did a little finger wave. Steve was proud of her, for claiming Danny and also for claiming him in her own way.

"We are going to go down and get something to drink while you are with the doctor," Danny said then looked at Steve. "Or do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'm clear today. You two go and Gracie when you come back I'll tell you everything."

Grace nodded and grabbed Danny's hand. "I want a cup of tea dad."

Danny watched Steve as he was following Grace out of the door, he smiled at Danny attempting reassurance, he wasn't sure if he'd made it but Danny left anyway.

"She wants to be a doctor," Steve said.

The doctor smiled and grabbed his chart. "She cares about you."

"She has me wrapped around her little finger," Steve admitted.

"My name is Doctor Robertson. How are you feeling this morning?" The doctor was finished reading through his chart and got out his penlight.

"Better than last night, still a little foggy but I do feel better."

"How is the pain?"

"Manageable."

"I can give you more but there is a note saying you asked for less."

"I don't like the way it makes me feel, groggy and disorientated, the pain I can handle I've had worse."

"Yes, there were a number of old injuries that were picked up on your CT scan."

"I used to be a Navy SEAL," Steve said not planning on giving any more information.

"Right, well. You have a skull fracture but it is not putting pressure on your brain and we have found no evidence of bleeding or swelling. You are conscious and I am sure Grace would have mentioned something if you were acting strangely."

"If she didn't Danny would have."

"Yes, well that leads us to believe that the fracture is doing no damage, it will take time to heal and until then you will need to be very careful. I believe you are part of the Governor's task force?"

"Yes, I'm part of the Five-0 taskforce."

"Well for the next month you will need to be on desk duty, you cannot risk another head wound because it could lead to brain damage. The fracture you already have could easily be forced into your brain."

"Okay," Steve said planning on not telling Danny that particular piece of information.

"You have three broken ribs, luckily for you there was minimal movement and they should heal cleanly. They will keep you from doing anything physical for about a month. If you do not allow them to heal properly they can also get worse."

"Danny spoke to you didn't he?"

"He did Commander McGarrett and I have already had a call from the Governor's office regarding your injuries and informed him of all of the time lines for your injuries."

"So I am in the hospital for?"

"Three days assuming all continues on as it has been."

"And confined to my house for?"

"At least a week after that."

"And on desk duty for?"

"A month, preferably six weeks after you return not from today."

"Danny was thorough."

"I have seen a lot of patients come through that have been involved in Five-0 cases, and I know how often your team ends up here so I was already fairly aware of what I would be up against. On top of that you said you were a Navy SEAL my brother is an Army Ranger so I already know you must be at least a little insane and reckless with your own safety."

Steve relaxed back onto the bed. "Six weeks you say?"

"At least, both of those injuries are incredibly serious Commander McGarrett."

"Is that all?"

"No, another two of your ribs are fractured, more are bruised. It honestly looks like they were booting you in the ribs."

"They might have been," Steve admitted.

The doctor nodded. "There is also suspicion bruising on your left ankle and right shoulder but we couldn't be sure of the injuries until you were lucid."

"Okay."

The doctor moved over and started testing his shoulder asking him to move and stretch before he moved onto Steve's ankle. He stood back and made some notes on Steve's chart. "From the look of it you have torn a ligament in your ankle which will keep you off it for about a week and you have what I believe to be a tear in your rotator cuff. We will need to run an MRI to determine the damage."

"Okay," Steve said resigned, his head, shoulder, ankle and torso were all damaged he might need to actually stop and allow his body to heal. He had been hurt worse of course but he had a loud mouthed partner and a determined ten year old ensuring that he would do the right thing now.

"I will schedule the test and come back to let you know."

"Thanks, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not at the moment, do you have any questions?"

"No," Steve said and smiled at the doctor who nodded and left.

A few minutes later Danny and Grace returned, Grace had a large smile on her face and launched herself up onto the bed with Steve wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Gracie what's happening?" Steve asked at the same moment Danny spoke.

"Grace, be careful of his ribs."

"Is it true?" Grace asked pulling back and all but vibrating in place.

"Is what true sweetheart? My ribs? Yeah I have three broken ones."

"Oh," Grace's face fell. "I'll get down."

"You don't need to I'm okay."

Grace's face became serious and she stared at him expecting answers. "What is wrong with you?"

"I have the skull fracture, the doctor said there is no brain damage," Steve looked up at Danny watching him for a minute and Danny just grinned at him gloating for a moment. "I have three broken ribs and some bruised ones, I have a torn ligament in my ankle."

"Ligaments connect the bones together," Grace said with a smile.

"They do Monkey," Danny said beaming down at his daughter.

"I also have a tear in my rotator cuff," Grace frowned for a moment. "In my shoulder."

"Okay," Grace said. "You'll get better right?"

"At least six weeks before he can go back to doing what he was," Danny piped up his grin wide and gloating knowing that now he had Grace on his side and Steve was not going to do something stupid and face the wrath of Gracie.

"Right," Steve sighed resigned. "Six weeks."

"Okay," Grace said. "Now, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Steve asked looking to Danny for information.

"Is Daddy moving into your house properly?" Grace asked bouncing. The faded, blurry memory was true and he had asked, finally and Danny had said yes. Finally.

Steve looked at Danny who was smiling but as Steve stared his face fell. "Oh," Danny started the sound of his voice bringing Steve back.

"Of course it is sweetheart; he's going to move in when I'm out of hospital." Steve said before the look on Danny's faced could turn into actual words. Now that he'd asked, now that he remembered asking he wasn't going to allow Danny to get out of it.

"Finally," Grace said curling around him to hug him again but she pulled back suddenly. "Can I have my own room?"

Steve laughed and nodded. "Of course you can. You already do."

"Not really," Grace said with a smile.

Not long after that Kono arrived and Steve sent Danny and Grace off to spend some time together. Danny hesitated but finally nodded and hobbled from the room.

/ / / \ \ \

When Steve got out of hospital Danny had set about looking after Steve. Danny was there as soon as Steve needed more medication, he made food that Steve liked without a comment and he did everything he could to ensure that Steve was resting and healing properly. Steve appreciated it more than he would ever be able to say and then there were times when Steve started to feel like he was going to punch Danny the next time he did something nice. Somehow Danny knew and the next time Steve needed something he'd step back and allow Steve to have a go waiting for Steve to do it alone or waiting for Steve to ask for help. Steve ended up in pain after every attempt and occasionally he had to stop and try to catch his breath but he didn't yell at Danny for no reason, more than once or twice, and he didn't start a fight with him just because he was frustrated.

When Danny had to go out Steve had nothing to do but sit on his couch propped up carefully by a mound of pillows. He spent his time thinking about the fact this house which had once been so very happy, filled with his family, was now little more than a mausoleum. His mother had always been the centre of the house, she was quiet and serene and she'd been able to see through every lie and had been free with hugs regardless of what Danny thought. When she'd gone his family had fallen apart; he and Mary off on different planes to different parts of the country. Steve hadn't come back, had avoided everything here like the plague. He worked major holidays, he called occasionally just to let them know he was safe but he didn't have a home again just a little apartment when needed with someone else's furniture and a fake name on the door. He had come back here and his father was dead so he'd moved into the house with someone else's furniture and kept living like he had before. Danny wouldn't let him stay detached, he pushed and prodded and eventually Steve's life was laid out bare before him and Danny had wormed his way into every last part of it.

Dating Danny should have been harder; Steve hadn't had a relationship that existed beyond shore leave since he was in high school with his first boyfriend who refused to even let anyone know they were making out in the locker rooms after practice. So in all honestly the longest relationship he'd really been in was with Jasmine, the girl he met before joining the navy who he only dated for a little while but he met her parents as 'the boyfriend' and he'd actually gone on dates with her.

He and Danny walked away from the hotel room after Chin and Malia's wedding and went their separate ways but then Danny called and invited Steve out for dinner and nothing changed except afterwards Steve had Danny pressed against the door of his apartment and Danny had his hand down Steve's pants making it hard to even think about moving them to a bed. Steve had felt disorientated because things were just not that different. Except of course for that hand.

They spent most of their time at Steve's but Danny's first couple of weekends with Grace drew Danny back to his apartment and Steve had eventually followed him back because Grace had called and invited him for dinner and then seemed puzzled when Steve said he was going home. Steve went home ignoring the terrified look on Danny's face at the fact his daughter just assumed they were at the sleeping over phase. She had frowned at Danny and said he was always at Steve's when he called to say goodnight and they had slept over at Steve's before. By the third Grace Weekend Danny appeared at Steve's door after having left an hour before to pick up Grace with a shrug and an offer to come with them to the bowling alley because Gracie loved to bowl. Then they'd gone and had lunch and Steve invited them back to his house to go swimming, after swimming and pizza Grace had just kissed their cheeks and asked where her bed was. Danny took a deep breath and took Grace to Mary's old room and Steve suddenly understood the load of sheets he'd seen earlier in the week.

"Why didn't you say you were going to stay here this weekend?" Steve asked when Danny had come out on the lanai with him.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, she wanted you to come today but…this is hard Steve."

"You know you are always welcome here," Steve said. "Both of you."

"Yes, the fact you pin me to the bed when I say I need to go home for clothes is a fairly good indication of that."

"You never complain about the pinning."

"Nope," Danny said with a grin and a quick, dirty kiss. "I've never allowed Grace to be involved in my relationships. Rachel moved on so quickly and suddenly Grace had another dad and I felt like crap because Stan gets to see her every fucking day and I miss her so much I think sometimes I might lose my mind from it."

Steve moved closer to Danny allowing their bodies to touch offering comfort and trying not to crowd Danny who any moment was going to start gesturing wildly to make his point.

"I don't like sharing her," Danny admitted. "If it was up to me I'd lock us both in a tower and never let her leave."

Steve laughed. "You don't have to share her with me." Steve knew it was the right thing to say but the idea of not getting to see Grace, the idea of missing Danny every second weekend and on Wednesday nights made him feel sad.

"You love her," Danny said. "And she loves you too, and I don't want to just not see you when I'm with her. I didn't tell you about tonight because I thought I might have changed my mind and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Steve didn't say anything but he put his hand on Danny's knee offering whatever he could.

"Then today you weren't like Stan. You don't try to be better than I am, and you listen when I say things are going to be a certain way. When Gracie turned those eyes on you and asked if she could please have a second milkshake and I said no you just shook your head at her and agreed with me. I'm sorry I was worried things would be different now, I know you've spent a lot of time when her since we met but I was worried that the way you were with one another would be different now that we are together."

"Danny," Steve said carefully. "I know that you feel like Stan is trying to be her father but nothing will ever change the fact you're her dad. She is your daughter in so many ways I cannot even list them all. Whatever you need me to do I will but I really don't want to stop spending time with Grace."

"I know; I saw the look on your face when you offered to leave us alone during my time with her."

"I am happy being Uncle Steve." Steve paused for a second when he had a thought. "Does this mean I have to stop sneaking her extra ice cream?"

Danny laughed. "No, you can keep doing everything you have been. Please don't act any differently because of this. I know you aren't trying to be anything more than her…there is just no title for you."

"I don't want to upset you, or make you feel like I'm trying to be her father."

"You don't," Danny said turning to face Steve and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You are excellent with her and she loves you but I know you're not Stan I'm sorry for getting a little worried."

Steve pulled him close and kissed Danny until they were both breathless. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

Danny laughed. "It's your house."

"You're knee was annoying you earlier today."

"Of course you noticed that," Danny said. "But it doesn't matter she knows we love each other and it's okay for people who are in love to sleep in the same bed but only when they are in love."

"That sounds reasonable."

"She isn't allowed to love anyone until she's fifty."

Steve laughed. "Sixty."

"You're right that's better."

After that Danny stayed at Steve's on Grace weekends then a month later Danny appeared at his place after dropping Gracie back at her mum's with an armful of clothing and dumped it on Steve's bed. Not that Steve thought of it as his bed anymore, he thought of it as theirs but he hadn't managed to say it to Danny. Steve stood at the door and watched as his clothing was pushed to the side and Danny hung his shirts up one by one then his tie rack overflowing with ties. All given to him it by family he'd never purchased one of them himself as Steve found out after using one creatively one night and Danny bemoaned the fact his mother had given him at tie and now he'd completely sullied it. The last thing he hung in the wardrobe was his suit, black and inside of a garment bag it slotted into the last space next to all of his pants.

"What's all this then?"

"I'm sick of going home to change every morning."

Steve thought that had been an excellent idea and pulled Danny over, pushed him down onto the bed and stripped the clothing off his body, swallowed down his hardening cock and didn't let up until Danny was panting out his name, his hands tight in Steve's hair and the taste of Danny's come in his mouth.

Things had been good but that stupid little apartment was still there and Danny kept paying for it even though he barely went there and never spent the night.

They had been kidnapped and beaten and Steve had come home to be looked after by Danny who took the time not given to his as sick leave as personal leave so he could be there all week. Danny started saying 'our' bed and 'our' room and 'home' and Steve was sure he'd done it before but now it meant that this was their house and they were living here together. They were going to share their life here together and in those moments when Danny had to go out Steve would look around and wonder if he should change it so it was actually theirs instead of just being the house Steve lived in surrounded by memories and reminders that Steve could honestly do without.

/ / / \ \ \

His first day back at work Danny had picked Grace up for school early so she could come along with him when he picked Steve up to take him into work. Steve had commented on the insanity of the extended trip but Danny had simply reminded him that it wasn't comfortable to sit in the car for long still.

As soon as they got to the door Grace let go of Danny's arm and yelled that she was going to see Kono before running in and up the stairs. Danny called after he but smiled knowing that she was safe here and it allowed him to focus on Steve as they had to walk up some stairs to get to the elevator.

When they made it into the office Steve was wondering if maybe he shouldn't be back at work. He could almost hear Joe's voice asking him if he was getting soft so he squared off his shoulders and kept moving. Everyone was around the computer table so Steve stepped over as well. Lori appeared and pushed a chair over waving him into it. Steve was about to wave the chair off when Gracie turned on him and just stared until he sat down and thanked Lori.

Then Grace and Kono had come to stand in front of the screen, Grace told her father to sit down before she turned on Steve.

"Okay, so on Wednesday when I came over and Kono came because neither you nor Daddy can go into the water we were talking." Steve felt something akin to dread because while he didn't think Grace had an evil bone in her body Kono could be devious and calculating when needed. "I was telling her about the fact I get my own room since Dad has moved in with you."

Grace left Kono to go and crawl into her father's lap knowing that Danny wouldn't be able to stand and rant if she was sitting on him. The move left Kono to pick up the thread of the conversation.

"Boss man," Kono said smiling at him sweetly. "Your house is a museum."

"Kono I think this is something Steve and I get to work out together."

"See," Kono said looking at Steve. "Even Danny thinks it needs a change, it is full of your dad's stuff which is fine but you are living there with your…" Kono faulted for a second and Steve felt for her; in the time he and Danny had been together they had never been able to agree on a term that didn't sound either immature or ridiculous. Partner was out for obvious reasons, lover couldn't be said to Grace, boyfriend made them bother feel too young and everything they were feel too big for such a word. They had never been able to agree. "Danny and it should be your house, as in Steve and Danny's not Steve's dad with a different TV and a better coffee machine."

Steve knew she was right but he was a little annoyed at the ambush. "We are still chasing Wo Fat, my dad was on that investigation there could be something important there."

"Is that really the excuse you're using?" Danny asked. "Know what never mind, you guys shouldn't be butting in." Chin stared at Danny and Danny sighed. "Fine so that's what we do, continue."

Steve bit down on his tongue to hold in the laugh because he realised none of this surprised him. He was a little annoyed at the ambush, he was a little disappointed at the timing because he hadn't been this active in a week and he hurt but mostly he was resigned to these people being family. Sure he didn't trust Lori like he did Kono and Chin but she was finding her place in the team. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut about their decisions if he had an opinion and he didn't expect them to either. Hell he knew they were a huge part in him even being here because he isn't sure if he would have ever found the courage to kiss Danny if it hadn't been for their meddling at the wedding. Steve was however, just a little annoyed that they had brought this up before he could.

"Right, so." Kono said. "Wo Fat is an issue which is why I did this," she laughed and Steve was suddenly worried instead of amused. Kono flicked up a set of the most comprehensive photos he'd seen of his house, everything in it, every surface was painstakingly photographed and seriously when did she have time to do this.

"Seriously, when did you have time to do this?" Steve asked amazed.

Danny shrugged. "When we were both been stuck in the hospital I asked Kono to take some pictures of your stuff and where it was because I was moving in and I didn't want to be trying to remember what I moved to put my grandmother's rocking chair somewhere."

"You have a rocking chair?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "See after you were a little better," he turned to glare at the rest of his team. "When we were both better and I wouldn't have to worry about you moving furniture with broken ribs I was going to suggest we do a little redecorating. I am here, for good." Steve beamed at Danny because they hadn't really discussed that. "So I wanted to bring some of the stuff over that I left in Jersey."

"Okay," Steve said.

"What type of stuff?" Kono asked curious.

"There is great-Nana's rocking chair," Grace started. "Great-Grandad carved it. It is so pretty. Danno said I could have it when I'm older and live on my own. And some paintings of course."

"There are just some family things that I was given, nothing as big as the chair just things that I have collected and couldn't bring myself to get rid of when I moved here."

"Okay," Steve said. "Have it sent over."

Danny smiled and nodded. Steve wondered if that suggestion was too late, he hoped it was.

"So," Kono said. "We have catalogued everything, I have photographed it all if we ever get weird clues we can see where everything had been. I also have all of the original crime scene photos so we can check for differences."

"I want my room to be lavender," Grace said ignoring everything else that was being discussed.

Steve had no trouble giving into that request immediately. "We'll go out and you can pick the perfect colour," he said to Grace as Danny sat back with her on his lap and grinned at him.

"Just so you know," Danny said. "I was planning on discussing this with you in private. Even if I did ask Kono to take the photos."

"I figured," Steve said looking at his team again but ignored them all to focus on Danny. "What do you want to change?"

Danny shrugged. "Nothing if you really don't want to."

"Well Grace and I were thinking," Kono said winking at Grace who slid off Danny's lap to stand at Kono's side. Suddenly they were looking at Mary's old room, at least it used to be before their eyes the furniture disappeared and the walls turned purple. A white chest of drawers with painted flowers all over it appearing in one corner, a painfully happy and bright set of flowered curtains appeared and then the bed; white and painted with all sorts of things to match the drawers and a rug. Some toys scattered around to complete the picture. The last touch was Gracie sitting on the bed waving at Steve.

"I truly think you missed out on a life as a dictator," Danny said looking at the room in front of him. "This what you want monkey?"

Grace nodded.

"It's nothing like your room at Step-Stan's."

Grace shook her head. "He didn't think it was a good idea for me to paint my furniture."

"Okay," Steve said immediately. "That room is good, I'll call Mary and see what she wants me to do with her stuff, we can do it on your next weekend."

Grace grinned and launched herself at Steve wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting a smacking kiss on his cheek, Steve ignored the pain to hug her back. Steve felt like he could burst he wanted to wrap his arms around Grace and squeeze; he didn't think he'd ever be able to be holding her tightly enough.

"Thank you Steve," Grace said turning around and getting comfortable on his lap.

"Anything for you Gracie."

"Don't tell her that," Danny said his voice harsh but his eyes soft and happy. "And we will not do it on your next weekend we will do it when Steve is healed."

"Danno's right," Grace said turning. "I can wait; we can go and pick out colours though right?"

"We can pick out colours and look at some furniture," Steve agreed watching Danny to make sure he wasn't overstepping but Danny just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay," Kono said. "So, that was all of it, you two get to have the argument now. We don't have a case so what are we doing until lunch?"

Danny stood up. "Well I have to go and take someone to school."

Grace turned and kissed Steve on the cheek and hugged him in goodbye before bestowing a hug on Kono and Chin and a wave to Lori before she grabbed Danny's hand and they left.

Steve waited until Danny had left before turning to Kono. "So that picture of Grace's room?"

"We have been emailing pictures back and forth; she is a very good online shopper. I have emailed you the list of things that were in it and the stores where they can be purchased."

"Sometimes I think you deserve a raise," Steve said standing. "And then I remember that you are meddlesome and disrespectful and I decide to make you wait a little longer."

Kono's laughter followed Steve to his office where he settled himself gingerly on his chair with a cushion propped behind him and turned his computer on to have a look at those sites.

Half an hour later Danny appeared at his door. "My daughter and I had a discussion about making demands of people and why we do not always get what we want when we want it."

Steve smiled. "What can she have immediately?"

"Of course that is what you have been doing, we have paperwork to do you know."

"Paperwork is boring," Steve said waiting until Danny came to stand behind him before flicking through his tabs showing Danny what Kono and Grace had found.

"She can have the bed, the one she is on now came with the apartment so we have a mattress," Steve closed that tab knowing the mattress Danny bought would have been very good. "She can have the chest of drawers and the curtains everything else is going to have to wait. Then she can ask for things over time and she can have them."

"How do you feel about me giving her a rug as a room warming present?" Steve looked up at Danny watching him closer.

"You are a sucker but yes you can buy her a room warming present."

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me, she is going to be very fastidious about picking the right purple and then there will be the search for the right shade of white to go with the walls for her ceiling. She is going to be a pain making it just right. I should be thanking you for allowing her a room there."

Steve span around on his chair and glared at Danny. "I am not allowing her to have a room there."

Danny stopped and looked at Steve. "Okay."

"No!" Steve said. "You don't seem to get it; I want this to be **our** house. If you can't think of it that way then we should sell it and buy something together."

Danny opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"She gets a room because she's yours and she can think of it as home too, you get to tell me what furniture you hate because it is your home now. I never changed anything because I was so used to not having a home I just had whatever apartment I was renting. There would be furniture there and I didn't care so long as it was secure and clean."

"Is that why you never changed it? Because you kept thinking you were going to go onto another mission and you'd have to leave it?"

"At the start maybe, I was only ever going to be here to catch Hesse, then to sort out what my dad was working on and then I had you and Kono and Chin and Grace and I didn't want to go out on another mission. Then I didn't really care about changing the place because I only went there to sleep and when I wasn't I was on the beach or on the lanai and for the most part there seemed to be no reason to change anything, I just covered over the bullet holes."

"Oh God that is such an analogy for your life," Danny said causing Steve to blink at him slowly. "Well your dad is gone now and it sucks but if this is where we are living then we should make it our own."

"Structurally it is sound; I made sure of that when I came back."

Danny nodded. "The kitchen needs to be ripped out and redone."

"Bathroom too," Steve said. "We could probably put a bath back in for Grace."

"That sounds good, she loves baths."

"Other than that," Steve said. "I would think paint. It's mainly hardwood floors throughout but they could use a sanding down and resealing."

"And you need a rug under your bed because it is cold first thing in the morning."

"Yeah. We can turn my old room into a spare room, your parents could come and stay," Steve offered.

"Don't curse us, my mother will hear you and book plane tickets."

Steve laughed.

"But Mary can stay there when she comes over."

Steve stopped laughing. "I much prefer her in a hotel."

"I know you do, but you suggested my parents come and visit and sleep just down the hall from where we sleep…and do other stuff."

"Like have sex?" Steve asked and laughed at Danny's horrified expression.

"Yes," Danny glared. "You don't know how terrifying my mother is."

"What is she taller than you?"

Danny hit him then, perfectly placed to not hit anything sore and not hard enough to even make Steve wince but enough to prove Danny's displeasure. "No, she is a head shorter than me and terrifying. Trust me on this."

"Okay," Steve said.

Danny turned serious suddenly and bent a little to catch Steve's eye. "I am happy to move in as it is."

"I know," Steve said already cataloguing in his head the things that he would definitely keep and how best to go about hiding the storage of the rest of it. "But I don't want it to be my dad's house which we are living in. Honestly they just forced my hand they didn't bring up anything I wasn't already thinking about."

Danny nodded. "In that case we really need a new couch."

Steve nodded.

"I should go and do some work, we'll talk about it more tonight?"

"Yeah."

"But we are not doing anything until you have been completely cleared to come back to work. Right?"

"Nothing but choosing paint and which furniture to get rid of."

"We should put it in storage until we get Wo Fat and sort out the Shelburne stuff."

"Good idea, and you are right we should do some work, I'll make a note of the places we need to visit next Saturday though."

"Good, and hey send me that email so I can work out how much this is all going to cost me."

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it and then squared his shoulders and started again. "I know we aren't you know married, and I'm not suggesting we get joint bank accounts or anything but if we are going to live together, we should be sharing. Right?" Steve knew his voice went a little too high at the end but he'd never done any of this stuff. He was basing most of his attempts partly on gut instincts and partly on a number of TV shows he'd seen over the years. Steve wasn't sure either of those things were a good guide but they hadn't had any screaming matches yet so he was going to keep going with it.

"We are going to share," Danny agreed grabbing Steve's hand and indicating the couch.

"Then I would like to help with her room," Steve stood up and followed him sitting and getting comfortable before they started, Danny looked relieved and Steve suddenly remembered his knee and the fact he'd been standing for the whole conversation. "How's your knee?"

"Fine, just hurts to stand for too long. We will share, we'll share bills and food and you'll be sick of me before you know it but Grace isn't yours so you shouldn't feel like you have to provide for her, I can and will do that."

"I don't feel like I have to, I want to. I love Grace and I want her to have a room at our house and paint it whatever colour she wants and I want to kick Stan for not letting her paint flowers and dolphins and little monkeys on her bed at his house. I want her to do all of that at our house. I know you can provide for her but I want to help, at least with her room if nothing else."

"There were dolphins and monkeys?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice them at first either but I had another look, I'll show you later."

"Monkeys?"

Steve leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Danny's mouth, which was the exact extent of their intimacy for the last week. Danny kept telling him they shouldn't do more so that neither of them wanted more but that boat had sailed and Steve could not wait to have Danny panting and underneath him, above him, next to him again.

"She is your monkey after all," Steve said with a smile.

"Okay," Danny said. "So long as you are doing this because you want to and not because you feel you have to or to buy her affections then sure we can fit out her room together."

"I don't think I need to buy her affections, she likes me already."

Danny smiled. "She really does."

"I really like her too."

"I couldn't love anyone who didn't." Danny said kissing him and standing. "I'm going to do some work. I will come get you for lunch. I am thinking we skip out after lunch and go home and nap?"

"Will we both be in this bed while the napping is occurring?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Danny grinned and walked away leaning heavily on the cane at his side. Steve didn't bother moving, he knew he didn't have any paperwork and he knew Danny didn't either. Chin and Kono would have taken care of everything and signed his name to it as needed. Danny needed this time to feel like he was doing something work related and Steve decided to use this time to come up with a list of things he wanted to keep in the house and what he would throw away when they got to Wo Fat and Shelburne. The first list was much shorter than the second.

He knew he should feel attached to things in the house, it was his father's house, his mother used to live there but so many of the things that his mother had put in the house were gone by the time he'd finally come home. His father was a pack rat, there were things in the house that would seriously need to be sorted through at some point but until Wo Fat was behind bars or dead he would just tuck them away and look at them when the time came. Most of it was just furniture; Steve had never been very sentimental. There were a few things there that Steve would run back in during a fire for but for the most part he was looking forward to the prospect of creating something of his own…well something that was his and Danny's.

When Danny came to collect him for lunch he saved the files he'd been working on, emailed to himself at home and shut down everything not planning to come back unless they got a case. Even then Danny would make him stay at the office and make calls, chase leads, boring things that meant he wasn't with his team protecting them like he should be.

They were all in the main room waiting for Steve. Steve told them he wanted something fried, he didn't feel like it often but sometimes he just wanted something crunchy and fatty. Kono grinned at him and said she knew the perfect place. Steve trusted her and the five of them went out to their cars Danny sliding behind the steering wheel of his car with the same satisfied grin he'd been wearing for the last week every time Steve got into the passenger seat. Steve knew Danny complained about his driving loudly but honestly he would never hand over the keys if Danny didn't feel safe. And Danny sure as hell wouldn't have let him drive Grace anywhere if he honestly didn't think Steve knew how to drive so Steve let him have this and assumed he'd be back behind the wheel in six weeks.

After lunch Danny announced they were going home but to call if a case came up. Kono grinned at them evilly but no one said a word. When they got home Steve stripped out of his clothes and crawled into the bed he'd been using downstairs. His old room which had held some boxes before until he'd ended up in hospital and Chin had come over with a couple of cousins to move them all out and uncover his old bed which had been turned over and pushed into a corner. It wasn't very comfortable but it was downstairs which he needed at the moment but he intended to get rid of it as soon as he could.

"You promised to come to bed too," Steve said watching Danny as he slowly removed his tie.

"I know," Danny grinned at him and finished pulling his dress pants and green striped shirt off. "I figure if you can go back to work we are right to sleep in the same bed again."

"We could have been sleeping together the whole time," Steve said feeling his body getting heavier. He knew that if he needed to he could push it, make it do what was needed but he liked the fact he could take his time and allow it to heal properly for a change; at least for now when things were calm and easy.

"You had broken ribs, one turn in the middle of the night and I've hit them. Not worth the risk babe."

Steve decided to hold his tongue because he wanted Danny back next to him at night. He had fought loudly when Danny told him he was sleeping in Grace's room, or Mary's old room, but as far as Steve was concerned it had been Grace's since the first time she slept there. Danny crawled into the bed next to him and pressed a kiss to his mouth but kept his distance. Steve glared but knew if he pushed and he was in fact hurt then Danny would go back to Gracie's room for the rest of Steve's recovery and Steve would not fit in the little bed if he tried to sneak in in the middle of the night. Steve was going to ask a question, going to talk to him about the house but between one breath and the next he passed out asleep.

/ / / \ \ \

One of Chin and Kono's cousins owned a self-storage place and was willing to both lie on the paperwork and would allow Steve to set up some protection for what was inside. A couple of Kamekona's cousins could be trusted - they really liked Grace, and would help with the initial pack up of stuff into the truck. Five-0 would deal with the unpacking and booby trapping but the help would make things easier. They couldn't start moving anything until Steve was given the okay by the doctor but they had a plan.

Danny refused to allow Steve to do anything more strenuous than putting post-its on the furniture that was staying. Steve and Grace spent the Wednesday night after the team's presentation applying post-its while Danny was cooking pasta. Steve knew the stuff he was keeping regardless, the vase his mother bought on his parent's honeymoon that she would put flowers in every weekend after she'd finished gardening. His father's desk, regardless of its ultimate uses that desk was one of the few things his father had received from his Steve's grandmother after her death. The bed he and Danny had been using was going into the spare room…which used to be his. Danny had looked at it questioningly the day before and asked if it was his parents, the fact the mattress was new apparently didn't make Danny feel any better. His mother's little kitchen table that she'd found at swapmeet and slowly, carefully, painstakingly restored with Steve's help on Saturdays was staying but the ugly dining table was definitely going.

Danny told Steve Grace didn't need to help with this, it was Steve's choice what stayed and what didn't but Steve just grinned and offered Grace a pad of pink post-its and told her to stick them on anything she liked. Danny rolled his eyes even though he'd argued for them keeping a few things today between calls about their new case and a trip to speak to a victim's family. Steve made his way upstairs slowly Grace bouncing up and back next to him chattering the whole time about all the things she was going to paint on her bed. She said she had to get Danny to sketch some stuff tonight and they had to think about colours and it was all so exciting and Janie at school was super jealous but that was good because she had told the teacher Grace was one of the people talking in class during the test and she wasn't.

"Wait," Steve said finally reaching the top step, six years ago he'd scaled the side of a boat with three broken ribs – he'd torn the hell out of the muscle when one of them was knocked but he still got the guy. Now the stern eyes of a ten year old kept him moving at a sedate pace but something she had said finally pinged in his brain. "Danny has to sketch some things? Danny can draw?"

"Of course he can," Grace said looking at him like he was not particularly bright. "You've seen my picture…no you haven't because it's at mum's. Danno!" Grace turned and ran down the stairs yelling the whole way. "You have to draw me again so I can have one in my new room too!" Steve heard her finish the statement in the kitchen and Danny told her off for screaming and running through the house in the same breath he said of course he would draw her again, did she want it in colour this time?

Steve looked at the stairs and knew if he went down them Grace wouldn't let him back up and he wanted to finish this before dinner, while Grace was here, while Grace could help so he stayed where he was and started a list of questions he needed to ask Danny when he got back downstairs. Grace ran back up to him with a wide grin on her face.

"Come on Steve," Grace said. "Dinner's almost done and it smells really good."

Steve nodded and followed her around the rooms putting his post-its where needed and watching her stare at things and bounce around telling him about what happened at school and her project about the human eye and anything else that floated through her head. Steve watched her trying to hold down the bubble of joy and happiness that threatened to envelop him; he knew the fear would be chasing it. The last time he'd been this happy was before his mother died and nothing in his life had ever been as good as it was back then. Until Danny walked into his life with Grace and staked his claim on every corner. Sometimes Steve wondered when Danny was going to leave, whether it would be because of Grace – dragged away by Stan and his work to some other part of the country where Danny would have to get used to life again. Most of the time Steve thought it would just be when Danny finally realised he was too good for Steve and deserved more from his life than Steve knew how to give.

Steve was shocked out of his thoughts by Grace grabbing his hand. "Steve sit down." Steve obeyed the order without thought. "Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm fine Grace."

"No," she argued adopting the same tone her father did when Steve was lying and he knew it. "You looked happy and then you suddenly didn't. It didn't look like pain but do your ribs hurt?"

Steve smiled. "You are so much like your dad."

Grace beamed at him and Steve couldn't keep the smile off his face or the joy of having her in his life from surrounding him. As his mother used to say 'everything ends you don't need to hurry it along by worrying' and Steve figured if he did eventually lose this he wouldn't speed it along by worrying. He would just savour every moment.

"I swear I'm good Grace," Steve said. "Now we have one more room to do before we are done."

"Okay," Grace watched him carefully as he stood and walked into the final room. They had just finished when Danny called up the stairs that dinner was done.

Steve followed Grace down slowly. "Hey, your hands," he reminded and watched as she twisted and headed to the bathroom instead. He followed her and washed his own hands and when he made it to the kitchen Grace had a bowl of pasta in front of her and Danny was just putting some out for the both of them.

Danny bowed his head and said grace before they started eating.

"Daddy," Grace said after a while. "Steve is sad and he won't tell me why."

Danny turned his eyes on Steve and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good," Steve said. Danny watched him carefully and Steve knew he'd have more questions after Grace was asleep. "Grace told me you can draw."

Danny stared at him blankly for a moment. "Yeah…" Danny blinked and frowned. "But you knew that."

Steve shook his head. "No I didn't."

Danny looked flummoxed.

"How could you have not shown him Danno?" Grace asked surprised.

"I thought you knew," Danny said frowning. "Though I haven't done much since I came to the islands, never had the space and I've been busier."

"Space?" Steve asked.

"I used to paint, haven't since before the divorce," Danny said. "But I still sketch."

"How on Earth did I not know this?" Steve asked.

"I don't do it much anymore," Danny said. "And I never really talked about it - painting gets you decked in my neighbourhood when you're a teenager and I just never bothered to tell anyone after that. I just assumed you knew. Sorry."

Steve waved him off even as he felt the annoyance at his ignorance about Danny's drawing. "Not a big deal, but I cannot wait to see what you can do. Grace said she had a picture."

"I drew it for her just after the divorce," Danny said. "So she'd always have it when I wasn't there."

"It's excellent and now I get another one." Grace said bouncing in spot her dinner all gone. "Can I have some more dad?"

"Sure," Danny said spooning out another bit for her.

"I'll dig out my sketch pad after dinner."

"Good," Grace said. "We have to start practicing for my bed."

"Okay monkey," Danny agreed. "Do you know what you want on it?"

"Monkeys and dolphins and flowers and seals and surfers and turtles and-" Danny held up a hand to cut her off.

"Okay, we'll start with that and see how much time we've got," Danny said.

After dinner they all sat together on the couch, Danny couldn't find his sketch pad so he pulled out from paper from the printer and started drawing the things on her list. Steve couldn't stop watching Danny's hands, the way he held the pencil and the firm, sure strokes. He watched the things Grace wanted appear on the paper and he drew things again until she was happy, until they were exactly like she pictured in her head.

Grace started to droop after Danny finished the pictures of the whales Grace described and Danny told her he'd draw the rest on the weekend since they could not paint until Steve was better anyway. She nodded and walked slowly up the stairs supported by Danny to brush her teeth and crawl into bed. Steve grabbed the pages and flipped through them. Danny was really very good.

"She is out," Danny said when he came back. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Steve said putting the drawings down and standing to move around. "You choose, I'm just going to the bathroom and move around a bit."

Danny nodded and started looking through the DVDs. When Steve came back the title scene was up for a Batman movie so Steve knew Danny was continuing in his attempt to fix the gaps in Steve's pop culture knowledge. Steve didn't really care one way or the other but he did like curling up with Danny on the couch and watching a movie. Especially liked distracting Danny with his lips and hands when he was bored. Since the kidnapping Danny kept his feet between them on the couch and completely ignored Steve's attempts to at least sit next to one another. Steve was torn between annoyed at the lack of contact and something he could only describe as warm at the fact he was so concerned about Steve. If his mum was right when she'd told him that actions speak louder than words he could definitely count all of this protectiveness as more proof Danny was in love with him. Steve's mum might have altered the saying if she ever met Danny who spoke loud and long and generally said exactly what he was feeling.

Danny was on the far end of the couch and Steve glared as he settled down at the other end noticing that Danny had rearranged the cushions there to support his back and relieve the pressure on his ribs. Steve smiled his thanks and stretched out until he was comfortable.

"What are we watching?" Steve asked looking at Danny who was back to sketching something.

"Batman Begins," Danny said looking up. "I had a thought when I was making dinner, this house., isn't half of it Mary's?"

"No," Steve said. "Dad helped her out a bit before he died so I got the house and she got some money and stocks and various other things. A lot of it was rolled up in lawyers for a while and other stuff she can't touch because of contracts dad had and the fact he was murdered. I asked her about the furniture and other things but she said that given the investigation she wouldn't have a look to see if she wanted anything until after we find Wo Fat and Shelburne. She is going to have a look through the stuff from her room though next time she flies in with some time to spare. She is happy for Grace to have the room, laughed at me when I told her you were moving in. Apparently she thinks I work a little slow. Then she asked when we were getting married and giving her some nieces or nephews."

Danny laughed. "I would pay to see you change a nappy."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Steve said. "Though it would be the first time in quite a long while."

Danny nodded. "I'm glad she's okay with all of this."

"Neither of us feel that attached anymore," Steve looked around the room. "When you are as nomadic as we both ended up being you don't get attached to things."

"I saw how few post-its went up around the place."

"I don't keep things for the sake of it. Dad did keep things though some of the stuff he had before mum died obviously went; worn out. Other things are important but mostly I don't need the things here to remind me of them. I only kept the important stuff."

"And Mary really doesn't want anything?"

"She visited dad more than I ever did after we were sent away, she has some stuff already. Jewellery, some knick knacks, things dad thought she would like or that she wanted. So she has already has mementos. The things that are more important to me are the things I helped with."

"Like the table?" Danny said looking at the kitchen table that had Steve's green post-it on the top next to Grace's pink one.

"Yeah," Steve yawned and looked around for his glass of water. Danny noticed like he always did and jumped up to get him a new one. "You can stop doing that you know."

"One of these days I am going to hurt myself and I want to have provided a good example of how to care for the wounded."

"You were wounded too, who is looking after you?"

Danny smiled. "When they discharged me you know Kono and Chin were here more than they were at the office when I wasn't in the hospital with you."

"We have a good ohana," Steve said.

"We do," Danny reached out and curled a hand over Steve's forearm. "Grace is a lot of things but she is perceptive, what made you sad earlier?"

Steve turned his head to look at Danny, took a deep breath and tried the whole sharing thing he'd heard Danny talk about…without needing to be poked and prodded first. "She was dancing around upstairs and telling me about school. She was so happy and I was too then I wondered what happens if Stan has to leave for another job, what happens if you decide I really am trying to kill you and walk away?"

Danny put his legs down and scooted over next to Steve pressing his side against Steve's arm and wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulder. "If Stan needs to go somewhere else we fight to keep Grace here, there was nothing I could do last time but I have you here and I'm not giving you up. We both know she loves Hawaii and it is growing on me too." Danny leaned over to kiss Steve, pressing a little harder than he had in weeks, running his tongue along the seam of Steve's lips and in to taste before pulling back and away leaving Steve more aroused than the move really should have. "I am not giving you up without a fight, and if Rachel was to win and got to take Grace away would you come with me? Would you follow them too?"

"Yes," Steve said without thinking. Earlier it had never occurred to him that he could follow Grace too but he would without a thought. If Grace went and Danny went Steve would follow as well. Danny smiled at him leaning forward again to press their lips together; Steve leaned closer this time chasing the feel of Danny's mouth that he'd been missing. "I would follow the two of you anywhere."

"See," Danny said finally looking at Steve with the love he felt so clearly written over his face that it stole Steve's breath. "I am in this for the long haul, growing old and grey and grumpy together and arguing over which nursing home Gracie can ship us off to so she can steal your house since you have the beach right there."

Steve laughed. "She can have the house. So long as she fills it with kids and they call me Grandad or something."

Danny frowned but Steve reached up to smoother the lines away. "The man who loves my Gracie is going to have a hell of a time convincing us he's worthy. I have dibs on Pop though."

"The man who Gracie loves will be worth her time, she's too smart to date idiots." Steve thought of his sister for a second and amended that. "And if she isn't I know how to kill people and make it look like an accident in at least twenty-three different ways."

Danny laughed and ignored both their injures to press close and tight licking into Steve's mouth this time to devour him. Steve met him and pushed further and harder until they pulled away panting and Steve cursed the fact his ribs were aching because he could not do anymore at the moment.

"I love you," Danny said. "More than I have loved anyone I have ever known except Gracie so don't think I am leaving you for anything okay?"

Steve nodded. "I love you too."

"Besides, we both know you have put yourself between danger and me before so I know you are not trying to kill me I just wish you were a little more careful with both our lives," Danny said coming back to the other point of Steve's confession. "I know that feeling, so happy you feel like you could burst and you are just waiting for something bad to come along. I get it when I look at her sometimes, when I watch the two of your together and I'm so happy to have you both. Then I think about the fact she's leaving and going to Rachel's and we only get so little time and its sucks all the happiness out of the room. You just have to focus on what is right in front of you."

Steve nodded and pulled Danny back for another kiss, softer and sweeter and slower than the others they'd shared tonight. "You both make me happier than I can ever remember being."

"Which is terrifying," Danny finished for him, his breath ghosting over Steve's lips. "I know I feel the same way."

"So how do you feel now after feeling all over the place?" Danny asked.

"It's different. I think I like the other way better though," Danny didn't answer just leaned forward for another kiss.

Danny pulled back and Steve frowned at him.

"Don't look at me like that if we keep going you are going to try to convince me that one little orgasm can't hurt and then you are going to be in pain tomorrow and Grace will glare at me. Not happening babe," Danny said moving back over to his side of the couch and putting his feet up on the table next to Steve's allowing their feet to rest against each other.

"Fine," Steve said knowing that Danny would call his face pouting and not caring. He wriggled again to get comfortable and focussed on the TV.

Danny laughed and started the movie picking the paper up again to keep sketching. Steve planned to watch Danny but found himself getting immersed in the movie.

When the movie was finished Danny handed Steve the paper he'd been working on. Steve caught his breath; it was him drawn carefully and perfectly. He was standing out in the water Grace sailing through the air a spray of water still connecting her to Steve's arms where he'd obviously just thrown her up and into a somersault. Steve could remember this, Danny had looked terrified but Grace had laughed and screamed and chanted 'more'. Steve had explained very clearly how it was safe and that Steve was throwing her into a dip in the sea bed deeper even than he could stand. Danny did not look pleased at that but he had taken a deep breath and nodded allowing Steve to do it a dozen times before calling an end to the fun and calling Grace back onto the beach. She had been beaming and laughing hugging Steve and then Danny so tightly she almost stole his breath. She thanked them both and ran up to the house to have a shower positively vibrating with joy. Steve had thanked Danny for trusting him. Danny had tried to smile at him but Steve could see the worry still lining his eyes.

"You hated that day," Steve said finally, the water in the picture only came up to his waist but it had lapped at his armpits on the day.

"I was worried but I didn't hate it. That was the day I finally worked it out, watching you with her. The fact I let you hurl her into the air like that."

"She was completely safe."

"She is only completely safe in a small, soft cacoon but she was safe with you and you were so freaking careful. You'd found the perfect spot and I know she had asked you to do it before that day. You took the time to find a spot you could do it safely, you explained that there were no rocks on the sea floor and how there were a natural depression and you explained buoyancy and how her weight would react with the water and the approximate depth she would sink to before kicking up. Then there you were there grabbing her the second she popped up. I watched you out there with her and I knew I was in love with you and I was completely and utterly screwed."

"This is when you knew?" Steve asked looking at the picture again. He could see the concentration and joy on his face but the look on Grace's was lost. He could never forget the face she made every time she surfaced. He held that memory close and guarded it, she looked so happy and so completely trusting that Steve had been floored.

"I knew before that but that day was when I admitted it, when I knew there was no going back and this wasn't the type of feeling you just ignored. That was the day I knew I'd have to tell you eventually whether you felt the same or not."

Steve ignored his ribs and he ignored every ache that occurred to lean into Danny and kiss him with every feeling he had inside of him leaving them both panting and grinning stupidly. "It's perfect, I love it."

Danny smiled at him. "Let's go to bed."

Steve nodded. "Only another five weeks until that statement gets a lot more fun."

Danny flushed and Steve could read the lust in his expression. "Right, well I'm just going to clean up down here."

"I'm going to have a shower," Steve said pressing one last chaste kiss before he stood up slowly and went into the bathroom.

When Steve was done. Danny came in, pressed a kiss to the damp skin of his neck before stepping under the spray himself. Steve was tempted to stay and watch but knew that it would just be needlessly arousing and the aborted attempt at masturbation in the shower had proven that it did still hurt too much for that. He was definitely getting soft the longer he stayed with Five-0 but with Grace sleeping soundly, he ducked in to check, and Danny's things finally all moved over from his apartment, which was again up for lease, Steve couldn't bring himself to care. Steve went into the spare room and saw an envelope sitting on his side of the bed. He walked over to grab it, the outside said 'five weeks' and inside was the dirtiest drawing Steve had ever seen…and he'd been in the navy. It was Steve laid out on their bed his own hand wrapped around his hard cock, his eyes looking out of the page low and wanting, he was spread out mid-moan and he looked so debauched it made Steve's stomach twist. Steve was struck dumb and didn't realise how much time had passed until Danny was standing next to him throwing off heat.

"This is how I look to you?"

"When you are doing that, yeah."

Steve couldn't take his eyes off the picture, it wasn't as detailed and was obviously drawn a lot quicker than the other picture still out on the coffee table but the details were telling and Steve was stunned that this is what Danny saw in him.

"I look…"

"Beautiful," Danny said pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Now hide that thing and come to bed."

Steve nodded dumbly, folded the paper back up, tucked it into the envelope and hid it on some boxes in the cupboard much too high for Gracie to see or reach.

"I cannot work out if that was cruel or amazing," Steve said when the lights were off and they were in bed close enough to share body heat but not touching…just in case.

"When you said what you did about five weeks, which feels like a huge length of time which is silly given the dry spell I had before you, that image flashed into my mind. You look amazing underneath me and I always think my brain is about to flow out of my ear in a horny little puddle of goo." Steve laughed and reached a hand out for Danny's. "After our talk earlier I thought you might appreciate a little extra reassurance."

Steve flushed still able to see the drawing perfectly in his mind; everything had been there down to the tattoos on his chest. "I cannot draw it but you do stupid things to me when you are spread out on the bed as well."

"Good," Danny said pressing a kiss to his shoulder and squeezing his hand. "Go to sleep babe."

The next day at work when Danny was in his office Steve went to see Kono glad that Chin was in the room with her.

"I found out something interesting yesterday," Steve said and they both looked at him curiously. "Danny can draw."

Chin nodded as though he knew but Kono looked surprised.

"Chin?"

"I caught him sketching a suspect one day, didn't think much of it."

"So how the hell didn't I know?" Steve asked again.

Kono shrugged. "I didn't know either. He any good?"

Steve pulled the picture from last night, the one suitable for polite company, and showed her. "I'm going to get a frame and put it in my office."

Kono's face travelled from amazement to all soft and sweet quickly and Steve had to push the sound of Joe calling him soft out of his head as he took the drawing back after Chin saw it and grinned down at it.

"See that," Kono said suddenly causing Steve's head to snap up, the wave of light-headedness hit him quickly and Chin reached out to steady him.

"Fuck," Steve swore blinking to clear his vision. "I forget about it and bam hits me upside the head. Thanks brah," he said to Chin when he felt steady again. "What were you saying Kono?"

"The look on your face, when you looked at the picture. I am not getting married until some man looks at me like that. I don't care what my mother says."

Steve chuckled. "She ready for some grandkids?"

Kono glared. "Yes, but I am holding out for that look…or Han Solo whichever comes first."

Chin cracked a smile and Steve laughed. "Seems fair, I waited for some who looked at me like that and so did Chin."

Chin's face softened even as he looked at Steve. "Yeah, took you a long time to see him looking though."

Steve shrugged. "SEALs taught me to be deadly not romantic."

"You were downright blind Boss-man," Kono said with a sly smile.

"Strategically assessing the situation," Steve said turning and going to his office ignoring Kono's laugh following him from the room.

/ / / \ \ \


	7. Chapter 7

/ / / \ \ \

Steve's injuries were healing a little quicker than the doctor predicted but he refused to lower his estimate on returning to work full time so Steve was still not allowed to do anything around the house. His ankle was completely healed and his shoulder was feeling good but he couldn't test it out properly without hurting his ribs which were already feeling much better but Danny still glared every time he thought Steve was overdoing it.

Grace's weekend rolled around.

Danny and Steve picked up the Grace early on Saturday morning since it had been Rachel's birthday the night before. She was almost vibrating with glee as she climbed up into Steve's ute. She was armed with a manila folder of printouts for all the furniture that had been on the presentation she and Kono had made. Steve smiled at her from the front seat and waved at Rachel as they drove away. He had a list of all the places that they were going today and what they were looking for too.

"Okay Gracie," Danny said talking as he drove. "You can have the bed, curtains and the chest of drawers today but you are not getting everything."

"Okay Danno," she said mournfully looking down at the paper in her hands.

"But," Steve said catching her eye. "As a gift since you are both moving in with me, at least on your weekends with Danno, I am going to buy you the rug."

Grace's face cleared and she beamed at him. "Thank you Uncle Steve."

Steve turned around and caught the smile on Danny's face as they drove to the first stop - the paint store.

They checked on all the different shades of purple, lavender and lilac first. Grace pulled out a bottle of nail polish and handed it to Steve. Steve looked up at Danny who shrugged and watched his daughter pulling out all the paint cards that would match. She handed them to Danny before bouncing over to the other displays until she had all the cards that suited her purposes. She turned around and looked at them.

"That is quite a stack," Danny said looking at the group of about twenty cards in her hands.

"I am going to decide on the perfect colour at home," Grace said handing them to Steve and taking back the nail polish now that she was done.

Steve beamed at Danny when Grace called it home and Danny rolled his eyes.

"What colours are we painting your room?" Grace asked staring up at Steve.

"Cream," Danny said smiling at them both.

"Boring," Grace said with a sigh.

"I know," Steve said shaking his head. "He's determined."

Danny threw up his hands and sighed. "It's not boring it's sensible and you won't get sick of it and need to repaint in a year."

"I like a warm pale blue," Steve said. "What do you think?"

"That sounds good," Grace turned on Danny and Steve grinned at him over her head. "Danno I think Steve is right."

"Of course you do Monkey," Danno glared at Steve over her head.

Steve beamed at him and pulled the paint card out of his back pocket. "I am thinking sapphire ice."

Grace grabbed the card before Danny could. "Oh I like that colour Steve, check this out Daddy."

Danny took the card and looked at it. Steve could see that he wasn't as opposed to the idea as he had been before, could see that his eyes were a little bit softer and Steve knew if he gave him a little space and came back to the idea later then Danny would probably agree to the colour.

"I'll think about it," Danny said sliding the paint card in with the rest of them in his back pocket.

"Hello, how are you today?" A girl not long out of being a teenager asked after bouncing over to them.

"Fine thanks," Steve said watching her wearily; he never trusted anyone that perky.

"Can I help you today?" she looked from Steve to Danny and down to Grace.

Danny shook his head. "We are fine thanks."

"Are you looking for paint?"

Steve looked around the section…the paint section, where they had been standing for the last fifteen minutes. Grace looked up at him and frowned, he nodded in agreement and let Danny deal with her; it was funnier that way.

"No, why would we be looking for paint standing in the paint section?" Danny said no heat only a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

The girl frowned at Danny.

"Thank you very much for your offer but we are just looking at colours today," Danny continued with a smile.

The girl nodded and bounced away with a smile and a reminder to find her if they needed anything.

"Okay," Grace said turning back to the walls of colour. "What about the spare room?"

"Cream," Danny said with a smirk.

"Okay," Grace said with a nod. She pointed to one of the banks of colour behind her and told Danny to look at that one before she pointed Steve to another one. They followed her directions and collected the cards that would suit. Danny tucked them into his back pocket along with all the rest.

"Kitchen," Grace sang out.

"Do you have a list Monkey?" Danny asked looking down at his daughter.

"Of course I do Danno," she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

Danny unfolded the paper and showed it to Steve. On it was a list of every room in the house and another list of all the materials they would need for painting. Most of it was in Grace's hand but next to each room in what was obviously not her handwriting was an amount of paint they would need for each room.

"Who helped you with this?" Danny asked.

"Kono and I did some research on Wednesday when you had to go into work after you picked me up."

"I thought you were doing homework."

"Chin helped me with my homework first and then he found a diagram of your house and worked out how much paint we would need for each room. We were almost done when I remembered the outside," Grace said with a smile and Steve grinned down at her stupidly.

Danny smiled at her. "When did you get to be so sneaky Monkey?"

"I'm not sneaky but Steve said this was my home too so I want things to be good and Steve is still injured so we have to make it easy for him Danno. I haven't painted before so I wanted to know how it worked and Kono helped with my room on the computer so she had to know."

Steve nodded and winked at her. "Very thorough but I've painted before."

"Oh good," Grace said. "Did I forget anything?"

"No, it is a very well organised plan. What is next on your list?"

"Kitchen, I think green."

"That is exactly what your dad said," Steve said looking at Danny.

"Nana has a green kitchen," Grace said.

"I was always happy in that kitchen," Danny said looking at his hands.

Steve felt like his smile was going to split his face in half; Danny wanting that piece of his past meant Danny was thinking of it as home. "I love green."

Grace danced forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Excellent, mum always hated green and wouldn't let dad paint our kitchen in Jersey that colour. I love Nana's kitchen, it's always warm and smells of cookies."

"Well then go and find the right colour Gracie," she grinned up at him and raced between the displays coming back with two paint cards.

"Which one Danno?"

Danny bent down and checked them both carefully before pointing to the right one. "That one Monkey."

Grace handed it over and went to put the wrong one back. Steve peaked over Danny's shoulder and imagined their kitchen filled with warmth, Grace, Danny and sunlight.

They worked their way through Grace's list selecting colours for every room but the two bathrooms both of which would need to be stripped and retiled to bring them out of what Kono called the 'caustic seventies'. Danny lead them over to the painting supplies and filled a shopping trolley with all of the other things on Grace's list before leaving to go and pick out some furniture for Grace. They ended up getting her the bed, chest of drawers, the material for her curtains and Steve trailed her around the carpet section for forty minutes until she picked the perfect one. Steve happily reached for it before both Danny and Grace glared at him. Danny held his tongue while Grace told him Steve for doing things he wasn't supposed to.

They stopped for lunch and ate overlooking the ocean before heading home so that Grace could spread the colours out and slowly, painstakingly select the perfect purple for her walls. When she was down to two Steve suggested they paint one wall the darker colour and swelled with happiness when Grace beamed at him like he was brilliant.

On Sunday Chin and Kono appeared at their house just before lunchtime asking to see the paint colours carrying a carton of beer. Steve pulled some steak from the freezer and helped Grace make salad while Chin, Kono and Danny moved the huge dining room table out of the way and set up Grace's bed and chest of drawers. Grace ran away half way through cutting the carrots to help them. Steve finished the salad, went in and leaned against the door to watch them.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said spinning around. "Look at it, isn't it lovely?"

"It's perfect sweetheart."

"Danno," Grace spun around so quickly she overshot beginning to topple over. Steve reached out to steady her biting his lip to keep in the grunt of pain at the movement.

Danny caught his eye over her head and Steve nodded slowly; he was fine it was just a twinge.

"Are we going to start painting?" Grace finished when Steve let her go looking up at Danny with wide, pleading eyes.

"No Monkey, but we can draw some of the pictures on after lunch."

"I'll go get the sketches," she said turning and running from the room.

"Don't run in the house," Danny called after her but Steve could tell that he didn't expect to be listened to. "Are you okay? I saw your face when you caught her," Danny said walking over to Steve.

"I'm fine. It was just stretching the muscles out."

"Here's the thing babe," Danny said stepping close until he could wrap an arm around Steve's waist. "If you hurt yourself you are going to have two very disappointed Williams to deal with."

Steve could see the smirk on Kono's face beyond Danny's but he couldn't care less as he bent a little to kiss Danny.

"Daddy," Grace whined. "Stop making out with Steve."

Danny pulled back and blushed. "Sorry Monkey."

"I'm not going to let myself get hurt," Steve whispered not letting go of Danny just yet dropping his voice down so low only Danny could hear him. "After all I have a drawing to imitate in three and a half weeks."

Danny flushed and Steve pulled away. Steve smiled at his haole and asked if they wanted a beer, he got two affirmatives and two requests for water so he went back out and grabbed the drinks then left them to it knowing he wouldn't be able to help them with anything but he could do something for lunch. He turned his barbeque on throwing the heat up and dumping some oil on it before scrapping it down again.

Kono appeared soon after and leaned against the doorframe watching him. "How you doing Boss-man?"

"I'm good."

"A lot of change is going on around here," she waved back towards the house.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Grace is excited."

"She is very excited. Thanks for helping her with her room and all the other stuff."

Kono shrugged. "She is very persuasive."

Steve stared at her.

"Fine, so I might be a little invested."

"I think the words Danny would use are meddling pain in my arse."

"Oh Boss, you're not going to start quoting Danny are you, from there you start dressing alike and then you'll morph into one person."

"You are a pain in my arse too Kono."

Kono grinned at him and span going back inside.

/ / / \ \ \

Grace had to be dropped off before Danny had finished drawing on the bed. She went with hugs for everyone, a kiss for Steve and a pout that she couldn't finish it all today. Five-0 was still there when Danny returned but Steve left them on the lanai to meet Danny at the door before he pulled the other man into the kitchen.

Steve pressed him into the fridge, kissed him quickly and reminded him it was only three more sleeps. Danny didn't look any less sad but Steve knew it made him feel better anyway. Danny kissed him and they went back out with the rest of the team, Danny with his first beer in hand since he never drank when he needed to drive Gracie anywhere.

The next day during his lunch break Danny disappeared and came back with every coloured paint under the sun and the lacquer that Grace would need to paint over the top. He looked happier when he handed Steve his plate lunch.

Over the next two weeks whenever Grace was with Steve and Danny they were sitting in the dining room painting. Neither Grace or Danny would let Steve paint anything he had to bend or reach to do but, after something he refused to allow to be called pouting, he was allowed to paint three seals and a fairy. He would never admit that when he had been finished his ribs did ache slightly. He sat watching them painting; Grace had a blue smudge under her eye and the curve of her ear was red but Danny was the real revelation. He was careful and sure with every stroke and every time Grace asked him to add something he free painted it on. Steve couldn't stop watching his fingers and he found himself thinking thoughts he felt were incredibly inappropriate with Grace in the room. More than anything else he just wanted his recovery time to pass so he could act on all of the new and detailed fantasies he'd thought up – the main one accompanied the picture Steve pulled from the top of the cupboard when he knew Danny wouldn't be there to find him though most involved Danny, their bed and a pot of body paint.

The Wednesday before Steve's doctor's evaluation appointment Grace was looking at the bed with a critical eye. Steve leaning against the door frame Danny pressed gently into his side waiting for her decision. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and watched Grace who circled the bed repeatedly and looked at it from all angles. She finally turned to them and walked over.

"It's finished," she said with certainty.

"You sure Monkey?" Danny asked dropping down into a crouch in front of him.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I am sure Danno."

"You know what that means?" Steve asked.

"We have to l-l-" Grace frowned and looked at Danny.

"Lacquer it," Danny said.

"To protect the paintings," she said with a huge smile.

"Well yes," Steve said dropping down into a crouch too and ignoring Grace's look of disapproval. "I was thinking we could go out to dinner to celebrate."

Grace grinned. "Can we go to Sinto's?"

Steve laughed and nodded. "We can."

Danny stood and Steve followed his lead no pain in his ribs or lightheadedness.

"Let's go and get washed up," Danny said.

Grace nodded and ran for the bathroom. Danny smiled at Steve, leaned in for a kiss and then left to wash the paint off his hands.

/ / / \ \ \

On Friday afternoon, not a Grace weekend unfortunately, Steve had an appointment with the doctor from the hospital to check his injuries and get the official approval to return to work. The governor, Danny, the team and especially Grace had refused to allow him to complete anything more strenuous than a statement since he'd been hurt and in a turn against all of Five-0's luck none of them managed to turn into a gunfight.

They got a tip that morning about their case and Steve had been forced to watch as the rest of his team suited up and rode off to save the day. He'd done all he could for them from headquarters and when the appointment rolled around they had apprehended their men and where in the middle of processing and clean up.

Steve thanked the doctor and pulled his clothes back on, he looked down at the triplicate paperwork he had been given, the doctor laughing as he handed it over.

Steve made a call and drove home via Rachel's, she smiled as she opened the door which widened when he held up the medical form and she chuckled gently before she called Grace in from doing her homework.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Hey sweetheart, I have something for you."

She raised her eyebrow and pulled back from her hug. "You went to the doctor today."

"I did and he told me I am completely fine to go back to work and to start renovating."

"Show me," Grace demanded holding out a hand, Rachel coughed delicately and Grace dropped her eyes. "Please."

Steve handed over one of the sheets; Grace read it slowly and carefully pointing out words to Rachel who read them for her.

"This says you can go back to work but that you are strongly…encouraged to…avoid things that could result in…head knocks."

Steve nodded. "He said I can swim but he told me I should wait another couple of weeks before surfing so we can start your lessons after we finish your room."

Grace beamed. "You told him you were renovating?"

"Yes," Steve said ignoring Rachel's barely concealed smirk.

"And he said you could do it?"

"Yes, and go back to working normally."

"Okay," Grace said. "So we can start doing my room next weekend?"

"Nope," Steve said with a smile. "The one after that, next weekend is our camping trip."

"Of course, the one after that." Grace said beaming looking between her mother and Steve. Two weekends out was going to be busy but Steve and Danny had planned their trip long before Stan's business trip came up. Steve still couldn't believe he'd convinced Danny to come camping but the pain medication was sure to have helped and it was Steve's reward for listening to the doctor's orders.

"Yes."

Grace threw herself up and at Steve who caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I have to do my homework," Grace said with a pout. "We are going to Maui this weekend."

"I know which is why I came over. You better go back to your homework."

Grace nodded, kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Thank you for letting me speak to her."

Rachel smiled. "It's fine, she's been worried about you. Thank you for coming and telling her."

"I wanted to."

"And for bringing proof, she is getting more and more like Daniel all the time," Rachel said a small frown on her face.

Steve beamed. "I know, I should go. Thanks again and have fun while you're in Maui."

Steve left and went home. He stopped and bought everything they'd need to make sandwiches in the middle of the night and called Danny to check where he was.

Steve had another hour before Danny would be home so he called a friend of his from high school who'd gone into construction and organised him to come out and quote on the kitchen and bathrooms before he went into the spare room and retrieved what he needed. When Danny came home and called out his name Steve waited for him.

Steve looked down at himself to make sure it was perfect and listened carefully until Danny was outside the door. He heard the paper pulled off the door and opened before Danny swung the door open. Steve smiled up at him from his position on the bed, naked and spread out with his hand wrapped around his cock as close to the drawing Danny had made as he could get.

"Fuck," Danny said before he closed the door and yelled out. "He's sleeping, go home."

"Boss-man is getting laid!" Kono screamed back laughing.

"Go home!" Danny called out again.

The door opened and Steve was still exactly where he had been. Danny's eyes started at his toes and travelled slowly up his body. "Fuck!"

"Hey Danny," Steve said stroking himself slowly.

"I don't think I've ever actually been this hard," Danny breathed out undoing the buttons on his shirt dropping it in the doorway.

"Then come over here," Steve said tugging on his balls with his other hand watching the strip show carefully.

Danny undid his belt. "You weren't at all embarrassed by Kono and Chin being here were you?"

"Nope, surprised you let them come."

"I didn't let them, they invited themselves. I didn't think you'd be laid out on the bed touching yourself." Danny's voice got strained at the end his eyes glued to the hand moving slowly over Steve's flesh.

"Are you ever going to join me?"

"The second I get over there I am going to come and I am too old to come in my pants. Besides I want to watch."

"I really do just rock your world don't I?" Steve smirked.

"I hate you."

Steve beamed at him. "Come over and prove it to me."

"No," Danny said as he dropped his boxer-briefs and watched Steve. "Come for me."

Steve nodded and moved his hand, the way smoothed by the saliva and pre-ejaculate. He kept his eyes on Danny whose own hands were fisted by his hips. Danny watched him, his eyes flicking between his hand and his face. Watching everything, Danny licked his lower lip and any control Steve thought he had disappeared. His hand moved faster and faster and just before he came Danny started walking stiffly towards Steve and the bed. Danny crawled onto the bed and over Steve dropping kisses on his skin as he went until he could feel the slide of Steve's hand on his abdomen. Steve let go of himself and hooked his hands under Danny's arms and hauled him higher up until he could catch his mouth in a kiss. Danny's cock nestled into the soft skin of Steve's hip and started thrusting again him. Danny's mouth fell away but he didn't move away his breath fluttering over Steve's mouth as Steve's hand fell away to tug Danny over until they were lined up and pressing against each other properly.

Danny watched Steve's face even as his body lost all rhythm and he pressed in tighter. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him with no technique as his body twisted and arched and he came with a grateful moan, Danny followed him moments later to the wet slide of his cock through Steve's release.

Danny turned and landed next to Steve panting.

"So the doctor cleared me for work," Steve said later when they'd caught their breath.

Danny smiled and turned over pressing into Steve's side. "I figured. Think we should be embarrassed that we just came quicker than a sixteen year old virgin?"

"You have refused to touch me for six weeks I had to recite SEAL training missions in my head to keep from coming before you made it out of your shirt."

"I really do just rock your world don't I?" Danny said.

"You really, really do."

Steve turned and threw an arm over Danny holding him close while they relaxed. Danny wasn't sure if they'd drifted into light sleep but he startled when Steve spoke again.

"I have an old friend coming tomorrow morning to quote on the bathrooms and kitchen. I found mum's old plans for the remodels and I figure they'll work unless you have anything you want to change."

Danny raised himself up on his elbow. "Didn't wait five minutes did you? I'd like to have a look at them but I bet she did a good job."

"I waited just long enough to tell Grace that the doctor cleared me and we could start her room weekend after next."

"You did?" Danny asked.

"She asked a number of questions and then asked for proof."

"That's my girl." Danny said with pride scratching at his abdomen. "I am disgusting as are you. Come and shower and we'll make some dinner."

Steve got out of bed and led him into the shower where he dropped to his knees and took full advantage of Danny who allowed his head to thump into the wall curved over Steve's head and mumbled a litany of things he wanted to do to Steve now that he was better. As Danny's hand worked him slowly, so slowly until the water started to cool Steve admitted to a particular fantasy involving Danny, body paint and that focussed expression he had when he was sketching.

Afterwards they went downstairs and ordered Chinese before they curled up on the couch and discussed a shopping trip to buy a new one since the couch beneath them was still uncomfortable.

"I was thinking of calling Chin and organising to clear the place out during the week," Steve said.

Danny nodded. "That works we all just finished the case and we can box stuff up this weekend.

"I picked some up this afternoon," Steve said wrapping his hand around Danny's thigh more firmly enjoying the closeness he'd been missing of weeks.

"Course you did and if we are going to start on Gracie's room the weekend after her next one we need to get the room emptied. I still cannot work out how I agreed to go camping with you or how you convinced Grace."

"I want to get started," Steve said as he got up for the doorbell.

"You have hidden that fact so well up until now," Danny laughed getting the plates and cutlery.

"Camping is an excellent experience stop complaining."

"Grace is excited," Danny admitting putting out some food and changing the topic. "And you have been very, very good since you were injured. You only complained every other hour."

Steve ignored Danny to open the containers and eat now ravenous from his earlier activity.

During the week Kamekona and some of his cousins came out to help lug boxes to the truck, Steve and Danny thanked them with beer and dinner. The next day Five-0 drove the truck to the storage centre unloading with the help of Chin's cousin before Steve started rigging the entrances so only the four members of his team would be able to get in while Danny went and illegally signed up for the storage space using fake ID and cash.

/ / / \ \ \

The next Friday they picked Grace up and as soon as she walked in the door she started to run around the house looking at all the empty spaces where Steve's father's things had been. "When did you do this?"

"This week," Steve said. "Next weekend you're here we're painting but it was quiet at Five-0 and we needed to get it done."

They spent the rest of the night prepared everything for camping.

Steve drove them out on the Saturday morning and they were able to set up before lunch. That afternoon they swam and Steve took his gidgey down to the rocks near where they were staying and speared a couple of fish for dinner. Grace watched avidly as he filleted one of them for her and asked if he would teach her how to do it. Steve agreed and Danny watched as Steve helped Grace slowly attempt to fillet the second fish. She did a good job Steve only having to take over once to save a hunk of meat. Steve cooked them like his dad had taught him in oil with garlic, lemon and pepper and they ate them as the sun was going down. Grace pulled a deck of cards out of her bag and they played Go Fish and Bullshit – it is called 'Liar Liar' Steven and remember that or I'll let her fleece you at poker. When she started to yawn they tucked her into the tent inside of a thick sleeping bag and went back outside to sit by the fire for a while.

"Am I mistaken or are you teaching her survivalist techniques?"

Steve nodded and the firelight caught his flash of teeth. "They are good lessons."

"They are, just don't teach her how to set traps for anything until she is old enough that Rachel cannot use it to take away my custody."

"I would never put your custody in danger," Steve said annoyed. "Wait, you would let me teach her to set traps?"

"No I wouldn't **let** you teach her how to set traps in fact I will argue vehemently with you just don't bring it up with anyone until she's older."

"Shooting a gun?"

"Never!" Danny said and Steve nodded amending it to stun gun in his head.

"Hand to hand combat?"

"For self defence?" Danny said with a grin. "Already started she knows places to go for if she ever gets a chance but Rachel and I agreed not seriously until she's thirteen and then we could enrol her in something serious. My baby is not going to be a victim because she doesn't know what to do and instinct can only get you so far. And before you say anything yes at thirteen I will allow you and Kono to be her teachers."

Steve beamed and settled back down to watching the fire with his arm around Danny.

On Sunday Grace woke with the birds and she made sure to wake her Dad and Steve so they could go out swimming. She asked Steve to take her snorkelling but Danny said no since she didn't know what she was doing. Steve decided to teach her down at their beach so the next time they came out they would be able to go. After lunch they packed up their area and Steve explained and showed Grace the correct way to break down a campsite and to ensure you were not littering or leaving things for the animals they shouldn't have. He would have taught her how to disguise a camp ground but that could wait until she was older. They drove home and washed the weekends worth of dirt from Grace before Danny drove her home to her mother who was bombarded with stories as soon as she opened the door.

Rachel smiled gently at Danny as her daughter talked but their more civil relationship did nothing to alleviate the pain of walking away.

/ / / \ \ \

Two weeks later on Grace's weekend she ran into the house and straight to Steve.

"We're painting this weekend right?" When Steve nodded Grace threw herself at him with a hug.

"Yes," Danny said lugging Grace's bag into the house. "You have to sleep in the spare room until we are done Monkey."

"Okay Danno, when can we start, Mum helped me find information on the internet and we need to fill any holes and sand before we can put the primer on, and it's a lie that you don't need to prime if a wall has been painted before because it will make the paint last longer and will make the colour more even."

Steve grinned down at her. "We do need to do that, we should do that all tonight shouldn't we and then we can start priming tomorrow."

"Okay," Grace grabbed her bag and opened it. "I brought some old clothes with me. Mum said it was okay if they got paint on them." Grace disappeared into the bathroom and came out later in a pair of leggings with holes in the knees and a long shirt with butterflies faded and chipped on the front.

Steve directed Danny and Grace on how to get the walls ready for priming. Steve did the highest parts of the wall and the spots on the roof where Mary had hung things, Grace working on the lower parts of the walls and Danny filling in the spaces and checking on Grace's work as though Steve wasn't watching her closely as well. When they had finished patching all the holes Danny sent Grace to clean up so they could have dinner before they sanded the walls down.

"You are covered in dust Monkey," Danny said looking down at Grace who had flecks of white dust in her hair and all over her clothes.

"You and Steve were sanding above me," she explained with a grin. "We can prime tomorrow morning right?"

"We can," Steve said. "Why don't you go and have a shower and I'll check and make sure it's all ready to go for the morning."

"Okay," Grace said beaming up at him and Danny before spinning and running to the downstairs bathroom where all of her toiletries were.

"Do you want me to help?" Danny asked watching Steve stretching up exposing a span of tanned skin.

"No, just keep objectifying me," Steve said with a grin.

Danny smiled up at him. "I can do that."

"Which bathroom do you think we should rip out first?" Steve said after a while.

"Upstairs," Danny said. "It's the smaller of the two, if we are going to do the kitchen at the same time it's probably best to get going on the smaller of the two bathrooms."

"Okay."

"No argument? Just okay?"

"Yeah," Steve smoothed his hand over the wall and smiled back at Danny. "I asked your opinion and you gave it. Why would I argue?"

"That's already the instruction you gave to Alex isn't it?"

"Yeah," Steve said with a smirk. "He's in to start Monday."

"Already?"

"Apparently the job he had before us fell through because of a family emergency so he jammed us in as a favour."

"I am so pleased that we get to live with all of this at the same time," Danny said. "Because that is really what we need in our lives."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked turning around and looking at Danny carefully. Steve kept expecting him to change his mind to think this was too…something and put a stop to everything.

"Nothing," Danny said. "I'm just not looking forward to losing our kitchen and bathroom while we are stripping walls and attempting to paint."

"We'll only paint on weekends," Steve said. "Everything else will happen during the week."

"This is going to be stressful and we are going to get pissy at one another," Danny warned. "When Rachel and I repainted our house I swear she almost punched me on a weekly basis."

"See we have bad people to beat up," Steve said with a grin. "Instant stress relief."

"We are not allowed to harm people in our custody," Danny reminded just as the shower shut off. "I'm going to go have a shower and then we can watch something before Grace goes to bed."

Steve nodded. "I'll wash down the walls while you do."

"I'll help," Grace yelled out from inside the bathroom.

"Stop eavesdropping and get dressed," Danny called back on his way to the upstairs bathroom.

Steve laughed and left Steve trying to think of a way to keep Grace from again being covered in dust and having to have another shower before bed. He was surprised by how much she seemed to be enjoying herself, how enthusiastic she was to be a part of everything. Steve wondered what it had been like in Rachel's house when they had moved here; obviously they had repainted since Gracie said Stan had paid someone to do it all but she hadn't been allowed to be involved. Grace had been enthusiastic and motivated, more than Steve could remember being when he was her age but his room had been his room his whole life from the moment his mum came home with him he'd slept in that little room with a window looking out onto the green trees beside the house. They had changed it over time, they'd repainted and his mother had changed the curtains sometimes but he'd never paid much attention outside of asking for whatever he had been obsessed with at the time. Grace had done the same thing in asking for what she wanted this room to look like, she loved the beach with the same passion Danny disliked sand and it made Steve happy whenever he was able to take her out into the water. He couldn't wait to take her out and teach her how to surf.

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by the shower upstairs turning on. He needed to hurry before Grace came back. He washed down the upper walls quickly and thoroughly leaving the bottom section for Grace but ensuring that there wouldn't be any more falling plaster to turn her hair spotty. She came in wearing something other than her pyjamas and a smile. "What are we doing Steve?"

"We need to wash the wall down; I've done the top part of the wall down to about your shoulder height. You do that wall," Steve pointed and handed her a sponge. "And I'll do this one."

Grace took the sponge and got to work with the same enthusiasm she had shown for every step of the process up until now. "We need to cover the floor tomorrow."

Steve turned and stared at Grace for a moment, she was grinning as she slowly, carefully wiped down the walls. How could Rachel have allowed herself to miss this, seeing Grace so involved in what she was doing, enjoying something that was honestly boring, hard work. Grace grinned up at him with an expectant look and he remembered her question finally.

"We are redoing the floors so we don't need to but I will and I've pulled the skirting boards out so we can paint behind them."

Grace nodded and got back to washing. "Can we watch a movie before I have to go to bed?"

"We can start a movie," Steve said. "But I don't like your chances of convincing your father to let you stay up that late sweetheart."

"No chance at all, we can finish it tomorrow though." Danny said from behind them leaning against the door his hair wet and ruffled.

"Okay Daddy," Grace said with a mournful sigh.

Danny smiled at her. "Besides we want to get an early start tomorrow don't we?"

Grace looked around the room and nodded returning to washing her wall.

"What can I do?" Danny asked.

"Vacuum when Grace has finished her wall," Steve said dropping his sponge. "That way it won't get caught in the paint tomorrow."

Danny nodded, Steve left to take his own shower while they finished and chose a movie. By the time he came downstairs in his own pyjama pants and top Grace had changed into hers and they were sitting on the couch together waiting for Steve to start the movie. Steve sat down next to Danny and threw his arm over the shorter man's shoulders gently tugging on Grace's hair before she turned and poked her tongue out at him.

"That's not nice Uncle Steve," Grace reproached.

"What are we watching?"

"The Incredibles," Grace said. "I really like it."

"I've never seen it."

Grace stared at him with disbelief.

"He's been living in jungles with the Army for the last ten years Monkey," Danny said handing her a glass of water and watching her until she'd had some.

"Navy Danno, not the army." Grace said before she had a drink.

Steve beamed at her and stretched himself out pressing himself closer to Danny. "She's got a point."

Steve enjoyed the start of the movie but he noticed Grace listing almost halfway through when Danny turned the movie off to shuffle her off to bed.

The next day Grace bounced into Danny and Steve's room to wake them up. "We have priming to do," Grace said sitting on her father's chest waiting for him to wake up.

Steve threw the blankets off and got out of bed. "Breakfast first."

"Pancakes!" Grace said jumping off Danny to head out of the room. "I'll go and get all the ingredients ready Daddy."

Danny groaned and sat up. "I'm not getting a good night's sleep until this house is finished am I?"

"I don't like your chances," Steve answered honestly getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Danny sighed and went downstairs to find Grace standing by the kitchen table, the ingredients next to her and the mixing bowl all ready. "Morning Monkey."

"Morning daddy," Grace started measuring out the flour for Danny.

"Excited about priming the walls?"

"I've never painted before," Grace said pouring the cup of flour while turning to look at Danny with a huge grin.

Danny watched the last of the flour end up on the table as she bounced and walked over to take the measuring cup from her hand. "You need to be careful Monkey."

"Sorry daddy," Grace bounced over to the cupboard and started cleaning up the flour.

"Not a problem monkey, we always make some mess when we cook but you need to keep your eyes on what you are doing."

"Especially important today," Steve said from the entry way. "Did Danno tell you what was happening to the kitchen this week?"

Grace shook her head and grabbed the bi-carb keeping her eyes on what she was doing. "No, what's happening?"

"We are ripping it out to put in a new kitchen," Steve said.

"Wow, a whole new kitchen?" Grace said looking around.

"My mum always said she wanted to redo the kitchen, she wanted to make the window bigger and the benches wider, she was going to do it before she died. It seems like a good time to do it now." Steve said pulling out the frypan ready.

"Why didn't you do it when you came home?" Grace asked measuring the sugar very carefully while Danny cracked eggs.

Steve sat down and watched them. "I didn't have a good reason to do it before but now I have you and Danny living here."

Grace took her eyes off the sugar to grin at him. "See Danno I told you it was like the penguins."

Steve looked from Danny to Grace and back. "What?"

"Grace found out that some penguins in Spain were gay and creating nests and she thinks we are doing the same thing."

"Eventually they were given an egg to raise," Grace said. "I have a brother now, so I'd be happy with a little sister."

Steve opened his mouth to say something and realised he had absolutely nothing to say to that. He would never admit to getting a flash of a little girl with Danny's blond hair and his eyes because he knew that was impossible, for so very many reasons, and he didn't want to think about the fact that might be something he actually wanted.

"Gracie," Danny said ducking down to look her in the eye. "Be happy with Charles."

Grace nodded with a pout. "I like being a big sister and mummy says I'm good at it."

"You are an amazing big sister," Danny agreed. "Now do you want to whisk everything or do you want me to do it?"

"I want to do it," Grace drew herself up onto her knees and started whisking what was in the bowl Danny handed her.

"So what do we need to do today?" Danny asked looking at Steve.

"We need to prime the walls, we washed them last night so I will go and stir the primer and we can get started after breakfast, my dad always said to prime a wall twice so we should be able to do something this afternoon if you want."

"What about the painting?" Grace asked.

"Tomorrow," Steve said. "Another early morning to get two coats done before we need to clean up to get you home."

"Then the painting will be done?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Steve said. "And when you come on Wednesday if we have time we can do the first coat on the roof."

"Excellent," Grace said with joy handing the bowl back to Danny who finished mixing the pancake batter and set to cooking their breakfast.

Steve left the kitchen to sort out the primer and Grace ran between her room and the kitchen to keep a track of both men.

They ate breakfast and changed back into their work clothes setting themselves up in Grace's new bedroom to prime the walls. When they'd done their second coat Steve showed Grace how to wash the equipment and get it organised for the next day before they took turns in the shower. Grace looked exhausted but she asked to go swimming, Danny agreed only when Steve suggested just going down to his little beach, Grace nodded and went to change into her bathers while Steve changed into his as well and they all traipsed down to the beach. They had a short swim before going back up to the house and having dinner. They sat down to watch the rest of the movie from the night before and Grace ended up falling asleep less than thirty minutes in.

The next morning Grace woke up at the same time but Steve was already awake and coming back from his swim as she was coming out of her bedroom. "Why don't you grab the stuff for pancakes and we'll surprise your dad?"

"Okay," Grace said going down to the kitchen more slowly than she had the day before.

Steve had a quick shower and they made pancakes though Danny came down just as they'd finished mixing the batter and took over the actual cooking.

They painted the room, Grace working to cut in the bottom of the walls while Steve did the tops and Danny followed along behind them rolling on the rest of the paint. They stopped for a swim between coats and Grace conned Steve into throwing her into the air so she could tumble down into the water.

"I saw the picture daddy did that's in your office," Grace said.

"See this is what I mean about Grace knowing too much for her own good," Danny said with a grin. "You can do it for fifteen minutes and then you need to come inside so we can have lunch and do the second coat."

"You're going to leave us alone down here?" Steve asked surprised.

Danny smiled. "I trust you."

Steve beamed at him so widely Danny felt his stomach twist. "I'll make us some sandwiches for lunch, come up to the lanai when you're done."

Grace nodded and swam towards Steve. "Come on Uncle Steve."

"You only call me Uncle Steve sometimes," Steve noticed as he checked the ocean floor to find the safest place.

"Do I?" Grace asked. "You're not really an uncle though. What do you want me to call you?"

"I am happy with Steve or Uncle Steve. You ready?"

Grace nodded and curled herself as Steve lifted her and twirled her into the water.

Sixteen minutes later they came up to the lanai where Danny was waiting with the biggest thickest towel he could to wrap around Grace handing Steve another one. Grace grabbed a sandwich and curled up on the chair wrapped in the fluffy towel.

"It was so much fun Danno."

"It looked fun. I watched when I was finished making the sandwiches."

Steve pressed a kiss to Danny lips before grabbing a sandwich. "Thanks."

"Not a problem babe," Danny handed Grace a bottle of water as well. "All of it monkey."

"Okay Danno," Grace opened the water and drank it. "Do we have time to do the next coat before you have to take me home?"

"We should have just the right amount of time," Steve said. "If we do it when we've eaten."

"Okay," Grace said eating more quickly.

"You don't need to rush Gracie," Steve said with a chuckle.

After lunch they did the next coat Grace having a go with the roller this time which slowed them down but made Grace beam at Danny. "This is so much more fun than when Mum and Stan painted, they paid someone to do it."

"I like painting," Steve said. "Whenever my mum would decide to change something I'd help her paint. Dad was always working and Mary hated painting so it would just be the two of us. I can do the wood floors too when we have done the painting."

"But you can't do the kitchen?" Grace asked.

"No, I think it's best to pay someone to do that. I worked for a long time never having anything to spend my money on, besides I just don't have the time."

"And that would just lead to us to arguing, renovating a house is hard on relationships. I remember when my dad took some time off and he and my Ma pulled the kitchen out and redid it. They argued so badly we all went and stayed with my aunt Ellen for a while. It was terrible, the kitchen was great afterwards but they never did that again. Whenever redoing things comes up I remember that and think of that as I sign the cheques."

"Grandma and Pop fought so bad you ran away?" Grace asked.

"It wasn't running away, we slept at home we just hang out at Aunty Ellen's during the day."

Grace looked worried for a second. "Are you and Steve going to start fighting too?"

"No more than we already do sweetheart," Danny said reassuringly.

"Too?" Steve mouthed over Grace's head. "Rachel?"

Danny nodded sharply once and told Grace to get more paint.

After they were finished Grace scrubbed herself down to get rid of the leftover paint and Danny drove her home encouraging Rachel to send her to bed nice and early if she wanted her up for school the next day. Rachel took the news well and Danny walked away after a tight hug listening to his daughter tell Rachel all about the weekend and painting her room.

Sunday night Danny and Steve emptied out the kitchen and second bathroom storing the food that was left in the back room.

"That's it," Danny said handing Steve a beer. "From now on our life is going to be even more disastrous and disorganised than it already was."

"It will be fine," Steve said. "Grace is happy with her room."

"She is very happy," Danny said. "Thank you for letting her be so involved, hell for giving her a room here."

"Danny, she's family she gets a room. And she wanted to do it why on earth wouldn't I let her?"

"Because she will slow us down? Because she's a child? Because she might make mistakes?"

Steve shrugged. "We don't need to rush, this is the best time to let her learn and mistakes happen and can be fixed."

Danny turned the TV off. "We should go to bed."

"Why?" Steve stood anyway and trailed behind Danny who checked the doors and turned off lights. "It's early."

Danny threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay," Steve grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him the rest of the way up to their bedroom stopping along the way and pressed him into the wall until they were both gasping.

Danny pulled away looked down at his shirtless chest and raised an eyebrow at Steve. "When?"

"Smooth dog," Steve grinned before heading to their room and throwing himself down on their bed so he could watch Danny come in and strip down.

"You big goofball," Danny said shaking his head but he stripped regardless. "Get naked."

/ / / \ \ \

On the Monday Alex appeared at their house before they left and told them the bathroom and kitchen would be demolished before the week was out. At lunchtime they caught a kidnapping case but when they returned home early the next morning for three hours enforced sleep both the kitchen and bathroom were half rubble. Steve's mum's plans had been great with some changes for modernising and a couple of trips with Alex to kitchen and bathroom supplies showrooms to choose items. The kitchen would take longer than both bathrooms together so he split his crew and agreed to work on them both concurrently doing the second bathroom when the first was completed.

Alex had been Steve's best friend in school and they had kept in touch a little over the years. He was warm and friendly and happy to do what he could to make the renovation easier on them both. He'd had good suggestions on the plans and liked that both Danny and Steve seemed to be in agreement about what they wanted. Alex also found it incredibly funny to watch Steve and Danny bicker their way through every store they went to even if they generally ended up choosing the same thing.

Danny took Wednesday night off and he and Grace painted the ceiling together while Steve followed some leads. He returned as they were starting on the second coat and took over from Danny. Grace beamed at them knowing that the painting was finally finished.

They found the girl but it took them three days and she had been buried alive while the abductor watched. Steve took some pleasure in beating the man when he resisted arrest.

/ / / \ \ \

Steve walked into Danny's office. "The paperwork is done. We've been working eighteen hours days. Let's take the afternoon off and go buy a couch."

Danny looked at his computer and nodded. "Sounds good, you sent Chin and Kono off yet?"

"Kono will probably be in a bikini by now."

Danny smiled and shut the computer down. "Let's get out of here."

Steve drove them to a specific store and dragged Danny through many couches to point at a brown leather monster of a couch that looked big enough for all of Chin and Kono's cousins. Steve sat down on it and watched Danny until he joined him on the couch.

"I like this one," Steve said when they'd been sitting for a while.

"It's the first one we've even looked at," Danny stood up and looked around the showroom. "There are a lot of other couches we haven't looked at."

Steve stood as well. "No I like this one, do you think it is comfortable?"

"It's very comfortable but seriously only the first one we've sat on."

"But I like it."

Danny threw his hands up. "You cannot just buy the first couch you sit on! You have to look at a few, go to some different stores. You have to take this seriously, this couch is insane anyway look at it. It's a couch on steroids, who needs a couch this big? With this much padding? I want you to tell me what on earth it is about this couch that you like enough to spend…oh God no one needs to spend this much on a couch!"

Steve bit his lower lip to keep from smirking, which he had discovered made Danny shift his rant from whatever the topic of the day was to Steve. "It's big enough to fit the both of us," Steve answered with a shrug. "And I have been couch shopping before."

Danny stopped moving after the first comment and then stepped closer when he heard the second. "How on Earth can you know we would both fit on it comfortably?"

"It's about the same width as the hammock which isn't a great comparison but we had fun in that."

Danny coloured and flicked his eyes around them to see if anyone was close enough to hear them. "Get on the couch."

"What?"

"Get on the couch."

Steve sat on the couch.

"No, lay down," Danny said as though Steve were not very bright. "If we are testing the couch out and we have already sat on it then I want proof we can both fit before I will discuss this gigantor of a couch."

Steve laid down on the couch. He moved over when Danny sat next to him. "You want to cuddle in the store?"

Danny glared at him but threw himself down next to Steve anyway, they moved around until they were lying together.

"You are right it is comfortable." Danny conceded.

"See John it is not weird to lay on a couch, look at those two," a female voice from above their heads said. Steve and Danny looked up and watched as a man a couple of years older than them glared at them before following his wife who had turned around and obviously headed back to the couch he had refused to lay down on.

"So you've been couch shopping before?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded. "Someone bitched at me when they had to sleep on it because they refused to sleep in my sister's pink canopy bed."

Danny laughed. "And how many couches did you look at?"

"A few, but we were dating by then and-" Steve stopped with a shrug. "It's comfortable."

"You didn't want to buy it alone?" Danny asked picking up the thread Steve had left unfinished.

"I wanted you to move in already." Steve said wriggling.

"You know most people who've been dating less than a year don't move in together and renovate a house," Danny pointed out.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Steve propped himself up and looked down at Danny.

"Good afternoon gentlemen can I help you today?" A salesperson asked looking down at them with a smile.

"We are trying the couch out," Steve said with a smile.

"We'll take it." Danny said sitting up. "What's the best price you can do for us today?"

"Come over to my desk and we can discuss it, do you have a preference for fabric?" The woman grabbed the fabric samples off the back of the couch and led them to a little table.

"What are our options?" Steve asked now that he'd stopped frowning at Danny.

They purchased the couch which would be ready in six to eight weeks which would hopefully be a good time for their lounge room to be repainted.

"When is your stuff getting here from Jersey?"

"Should be in the next week or so. So, should we go and look at beds?" Danny asked.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in buying furniture?" Steve asked turning the car towards the bed stores located down the end of the road they were currently on.

"I don't think we are rushing," Danny said. "From what I remember the last time I purchased a bed it took a while to get so I want to make sure we are not waiting a long while after we're done with the room."

Steve pulled Danny over the centre console to kiss Danny. "Let's go and get a bed."

Danny climbed out of the car laughing.

Inside Steve laid on the first bed in the store, he was up moments later and going to the next one. Danny stood back and watched as Steve laid down on five beds in quick succession only lasting a few moments on most before he bounced up and moved to the next one.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Danny finally asked.

Steve stood up and walked back to Danny. "Trying out beds, you complained when I don't try out couches and now you complain when I try out beds."

Danny grinned at him. "Nope, just thought we should skip the beds that are going to be crap because they are cheap. I am a firm believer that if you are going to buy a bed it should be a good bed."

"So you have rules on buying beds?" Steve asked. "All information that should have been given to me earlier."

"A mattress should be comfortable and nothing this cheap is comfortable, it should have a pillow top because they are miraculous and I still have happy memories of the one I owned in Jersey."

"Miraculous?" Steve asked with a smirk.

Danny stepped close. "Let's put it this way babe when we have the bed you will really appreciate how gentle it is on my bad knee."

Steve reached out and curled his hand around Danny's waist. "Really?"

"I tell you, miraculous."

"Let's go," Steve turned and started walking deeper into the showroom.

Danny laughed and caught up directing Steve towards the right section, and older man walked over. "How can I help you today?"

"We are renovating," Danny said one eye on Steve who was rolling around on one of the beds. "We need a new bed."

"Any features you are looking at as essential?"

"Danny said pillow top, I like it."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Probably for now we are just going to try out all the beds, and I do mean each and every one since I made the mistake of commenting on not trying enough couches out."

The salesman smiled. "I will be right over there, my name is John if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks John," Steve said snagging Danny's wrist and yanking him down onto the bed next to him. "I like this one."

Danny laid next to Steve for a while relaxing into the bed. "It is very comfortable."

"Let's try out the next one."

Danny nodded getting up and trailed after Steve regretting ever saying anything about trying out all the options. He still thought it was the correct way to go about it but he remembered doing this with Rachel all those years ago and it had taken them two days just looking at the beds before they got to the point where they even decided what they liked. Steve, and his cutely obsessive arse, was probably going to be even more of a pain in the arse than Rachel had been.

Ten beds later Steve went and found John. "Okay I like that bed, that bed and that bed what do they have in common?"

John started on a spiel then paused. "Sir," Danny lifted his head. "Are they the same beds you liked?"

Danny had to smile. "Yeah, but those two were better than the other one."

"You should have said something," Steve said glaring at Danny.

"Just did."

"Before, ignore that bed then John."

John launched into his spiel and they found that both beds had pretty much the same features. Steve nodded and thanked John before he yanked Danny over and pushed him down onto one of the beds again.

"What, you Neanderthal?"

"Try this one again."

"You know society developed language for a specific purpose, it was to communicate things to other people and you haven't yet managed it. The correct way to go about this is to say. Danny I think this is a good bed, let's try it out again."

Steve laid down next to Danny and then started poking him in the side until he turned over and faced away from Steve.

"My God you are actually a throwback to prehistoric man who thought the way to…what are you doing? Seriously you want to spoon in the store?"

"That's how we sleep," Steve said curling himself around Danny. "And you set precedence when you forced us to snuggle on the couch."

"Precedence?" Danny asked.

"You are not the only one who knows words beyond one syllable."

"I am also offended by the implication that I asked to snuggle."

"Not manly enough for you?" Steve said into the skin on the back of Danny's neck.

"I have no issues with my manliness but we weren't snuggling and if you think we were we'll have to work on that. We were simply lying next to one another on the couch."

"I knew you were a cuddler," Steve accused.

Danny chuckled. "You are the one who turns into an octopus as soon as the lights are turned out. I swear you have at least six sets of arms for the way you snuggle at night."

"You are just annoyed that you are too short to be the big spoon."

"Too short?" Danny growled. "Turn over and I'll show you too short." Danny pulled away and turned curling himself around Steve's long back a position they slept in regularly. "Too short. And don't think I didn't notice how you did that making me play big spoon so you could have your way. I assume the SEALs taught you how to be manipulative and always expect your own way?"

"What do you think of the bed?"

"It's a good bed, it's comfortable."

"And how do you think it will be on your knees?" Steve asked.

There was an answering laugh but it didn't come from Danny, they both shot up and stared at John who was standing at the end of the bed next to a woman wearing the same uniform.

"Sorry," she said with a smile. "You just remind me so much of my brother."

"We'll take this one," Steve said with a smile sitting up and moving off the bed.

"Will we?" Danny asked.

"We'll be over there," John said pointing to the staff desk. "When you have made a decision."

"You don't like this one?" Steve asked.

"I do but there are two other bed places next door and I was thinking it might be a good idea to go and have a look at the least. We know what we are looking for and we can come back and buy this one when we have all the information."

"Okay," Steve said standing up and straightening his shirt. "Let's go."

"You are the only person I have ever met who is capable of giving people whiplash," Danny walked over to John. "We are just going to have a look around."

"Of course," John said with an understanding smile.

Steve and Danny walked into the next store and had a look around.

"No."

"What?" Danny asked.

"I don't like it."

"You haven't even laid down on anything."

"It's dusty in here, terrible work ethic. And the sales person keeps looking at us like we are unpleasant."

Danny watched the woman at the staff desk watching them, a small frown between her eyebrows that cleared when a middle aged woman came to speak to her. "Okay let's go."

Steve nodded and stalked out of the store before turning into the last shop in the row. A short, perky woman found them moments after they found the area of beds that seemed to match the ones they had liked in the first store.

"Good afternoon gentlemen how can I help you?"

"We are looking for a bed," Danny said.

"Well," the woman said. "My name is Destiny and you came to the right place for a bed, we have the largest selection on the island. Do you have any idea what you are looking for?"

Danny explained that they had been in another store and the parts of the bed that they had liked.

"Okay," Destiny said leading them away. "Well we have some excellent beds like that come with me and we'll have a look. This is a great bed, surely better than the ones you've tried have a seat."

Steve laid down on the bed but popped back up moments later. "No."

Danny got up as well seeing the look on Steve face.

Destiny looked put out. "Okay, well we have some others you might like."

She showed them to another section and pointed out a few beds.

"Why don't we go and have a look and you can go and see to the customer that just walked in," Steve said dismissively.

Danny waited until she walked away with another smile before he turned to Steve. "That was rude."

"I wasn't rude."

"You barely sat down on that bed before you declared it wasn't suitably and quite rudely too," Danny folded his arms and glared at Steve. "Tell me why?"

"I wasn't rude I didn't like the bed."

Steve walked away towards the beds Destiny had directed them to.

"Steve," Danny stalked behind Steve. "You can't just declare something to be wrong and think I will leave it alone."

"I can hope."

"What is it?" Danny asked but Steve ignored him to lay down on another one of the mattresses. "You are such a child sometimes."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Are you going to try out this bed with me or what?"

Danny went over and laid down next to Steve allowing himself to sink down into the mattress. "It's not as comfortable as the one in the first store," Danny said finally.

"And neither was the one she showed us to first."

"See that is what I'm talking about," Danny said turning and lifting himself up on his elbow to look down at Steve. "The way you said she was…unpleasant."

Steve tucked his hand behind his head and looked at Danny. "I just said 'she'."

"It's the way you said it Steve."

"How are you doing?" Destiny asked stepping over to Danny's side of the bed. "Can I help with anything?"

"I don't think this one suits us either," Danny said turning over and giving her a smile before he swung his legs over the bed and sat up. "Do you have any other suggestions?"

"I have loads," Destiny said. "This bed has a pillow top but it's not very thick there is a thicker one of the mattress over here. It's also got a memory foam one which can be quite comfortable. What type of mattress do you have at the moment?"

"No idea," Danny said. "Steve bought it."

Destiny turned to Steve and asked him what it was.

"The one that was comfortable," Steve answered curtly.

Danny frowned at him again.

"We preferred the latex mattress," Steve said slinging an arm over Danny's shoulders.

"That was the best one we looked at in the other store," Danny said flicking his eyes at Steve.

"We have some latex mattresses over here but I would suggest against them I have had customers complain that they hold heat," she said the smile just a little less wide than it had been before.

"What would you suggest then?" Danny asked.

"Pocket coil mattresses remain hugely popular with a number of people since they reduce the amount you feel your partner move. Which a lot of people like."

"Can you show us one of those?" Danny asked.

"Of course, come this way," Destiny beamed at him and lead them to another mattress. "This one is very popular," Destiny turned and smiled at him. "You should try it out."

Danny nodded and smiled stepping out from under Steve's arm to go and lay down on the bed. Danny wriggled around and got comfortable.

"It's good," Danny said. "Steve are you going to try it out?"

Steve nodded and stepped over to the other side of the mattress. He laid down and moved over pressing close into Danny's side.

"It really is best if you test it the way you would sleep normally," Destiny said waving at the space next to Steve on the mattress.

"You really don't need to encourage him," Danny said with a laugh. "We spooned for twenty minutes at the last place."

Destiny let out a hollow laugh.

"But if you insist," Steve said turning and curling into Danny.

"You dork," Danny said wrapping his arms around Steve anyway.

They laid there for a few moments Destiny watching them before Steve started to wriggle.

"I like the other one better."

Danny nodded and pulled away from Steve. "Thank you for your help Destiny but I think we are going to go with the other mattress we looked at."

"Oh okay," Destiny said. "If it suits you best."

"It really does," Steve said slinging his arm around Danny before dragging him out of the store. Danny allowed Steve to lead him until they were outside of the store and away from the entrance before he dug his heels in and stopped moving.

"Okay Steve," Danny said pulling away. "That was weird tell me what you were doing?"

"Nothing," Steve said. "Come on we should get back to the other store and get the bed then we can go home, I'm thinking we go for a swim and have a barbeque out on the beach for dinner, maybe invite Chin, Malia and Kono out."

"That sounds great, but I'll only go swimming with you if you tell me what that was back there with Destiny."

"Destiny," Steve scoffed. "It was nothing, let's go."

"No." Danny folded his arms, planted his feet and stared at Steve.

Steve groaned and started walking away before he swore and turned around heading back to Danny.

"You are a stubborn man Danno," Steve said standing in front of him.

Danny grinned at him.

"She was checking you out, flirting with you. I didn't like her."

"Oh babe," Danny stepped closer and tucked his hands around Steve's waist between his soft cotton undershirt and the grey one he was wearing over the top. "Even if she was checking me out was I checking her out?"

"No," Steve said frowning down at Danny. "Why would you check her out?"

"Exactly," Danny said. "So even if she was hitting on me I wasn't returning the compliment because I am not interested in ever changing partners."

"She shouldn't have done it anyway; it's obvious we were there together."

"Well next time it happens and since I may be short but I can attract the ladies you are going to remember that I chose you so you don't need to get snarky with her."

"I don't get snarky."

"Snarky and jealous," Danny said again before he pressed up on his tip toes and pressed his lips on Steve's licking into his mouth. Steve opened to him licking at Danny's bottom lip until he could press in and took over the kiss, his arms wrapping around Danny's lower back and pulling him closer. Danny pulled away with a series of short kisses before he stepped away from Steve completely. "Come on let's go and buy this bed."

"Forget swimming, I have better exercise in mind," Steve said striding towards the car.

"I can deal with that," Danny said rushing to catch up.

/ / / \ \ \

Danny woke up alone, he checked the time – 3:12am. He turned over onto his back and listened for Steve, if he was in the bathroom or somewhere else he should be able to hear the other man. Nothing. Danny sighed and got up, he went downstairs checking on Grace, who was still asleep in bed where Danny had left her earlier tonight. He thought Steve might have been checking on her as he tended to do when she stayed over but she was alone and dead to the world. He continued through the house but couldn't find Steve so he walked out the back doors and down to the beach. Steve was stretched out on one of the beach chairs staring up at the sky.

"What on earth are you doing down here in the middle of the night?" Danny asked sinking down into the other chair.

"I couldn't sleep," Steve admitted not looking at Danny, Danny knew something was wrong.

"That's crap, you never have trouble sleeping except when you have nightmares and you go swimming when you have nightmares. You're not swimming and also I normally wake up from your nightmares. Tell me the truth Steve."

"If Rachel left Stan would you go back to her?" Steve asked still staring up at the stars above him.

"What?" Danny stood up and walked over to Steve's chair moving his legs out of the way and taking up space. "Where is this coming from?"

"When Gracie was taken by Peterson we heard a message you'd left for Rachel, you were asking her to leave him."

"Why didn't you tell me at the time?" Danny asked.

"We hadn't been together long, and you were so guilty about shooting Stan," Steve was still ignoring Danny but Danny pushed down the need to force Steve to make eye contact, he needed to wait until Steve was done. "Then, at the hospital, I saw you looking at Charles like you wanted him to be yours."

Steve turned his eyes to Danny watching him now and Danny took a deep breath. "I did wish he was mine, I thought he was and I wanted him." Danny knew he needed to be honest with Steve not only because they had known each other long enough to tell when the other was lying but because he didn't want Steve to ever doubt him. There was more to what was bothering Steve and Danny knew Steve had more abandonment issues than even he'd seen yet and Danny was happy to reassure him whenever it was needed. Danny knew he had his own issues and Steve had always aimed for reassurance whenever possible.

"It must have brought up things for you though," Steve prompted and Danny answered knowing Steve would get to tonight's issue soon.

"I did want Rachel when we started things up again, but I wanted the Rachel I had in Jersey in the beginning, when Grace was tiny and things between us were good. Before she resented me for being a cop and working long hours and forcing her to do so much of Grace's parenting alone. I was there as much as I could be but it was never a nine to five job and eventually she hated me for it. When we started things up I hated myself because I was doing the exact thing I hated Stan for - helping her cheat. Thing is it was nice and things between us were like they were in the beginning, we weren't fighting or trying to score points or anything else that has driven me crazy for years. But then you were arrested and I had a choice I could either follow her or I could stay here and help you. There was never really a question, I chose you and I have never regretted it. I will always love Rachel, and I probably even love Charles a little bit because he's Grace's brother and she loves him. I thought after she went back to Stan and came back here maybe if we tried really hard we could make things work but then I saw her and Stan and Stan was so fucking happy about Charles. I knew that even if we could make things work it would never be right. I knew we could never make things work because helping you was more important to me than helping her and I thought she was pregnant with my child. You are more important to me than she is Steve, do you understand that?" Danny paused and waited for Steve's nod before he continued. "Helping her with Charles' birth made me think about when we had Grace and I thought we could be friends after everything and maybe be just a little bit better for Grace but it didn't make me want her. I have you and even if she came here tomorrow and said she wanted to get back together I wouldn't need to think twice. As much as I was in love with Rachel once I love you now and I," Danny paused and took a deep breath, he wanted to be honest but he always felt a little terrified admitting. "I love you more than I ever loved her and as terrible as her leaving me was I think it would be even more debilitating if I didn't have you anymore."

Steve hadn't relaxed during the time Danny was talking and Danny desperately wanted to pull him closer but knew it wasn't the right thing to do yet.

"You made it work for years," Steve reminded him.

Danny smiled. "Yeah we did and then we imploded and Rachel cheated on me with Stan and dragged my daughter to Hawaii and I followed because Grace is the most important thing in my life. I got stupid and went back but that didn't work either and you know what it was never going to. If I was someone else, if I wasn't a cop or if I could walk away from it maybe we could have lasted but she hates me being a cop and she loves Stan. She is always going to be in my life but I am not in love with her anymore. When she said no, when she told me things were never going to happen between us again and that she was staying with Stan I wasn't devastated. I was sad because I wanted to be with Grace all the time. That was what made me sad," Danny grabbed Steve's hand now twisting their fingers together. "I wasn't sad that Rachel and I were over I was sad because it meant I wasn't going to get Gracie back like I want her, all the time, every second that I can have with her. That's when I knew that Rachel and I were over, really truly over." Danny felt Steve relax next to him. "Steve tell me where all this came from because I thought you knew, I thought you got that we were good and solid and that I didn't care about having anyone else when I have you."

"Tonight when Grace and I were swimming she said she loved that she got to come over tonight because we didn't argue, I made a joke about us bickering and she looked at me like I wasn't getting it. Do you have any idea how much she looks like you sometimes down to the hand movements?" Danny shook his head but had a feeling he knew where this was going now. "She said that Rachel and Stan had been fighting, and not the type of fighting we do. She said they tried to do it where she couldn't hear but she always knew and it reminded her of when you and Rachel got divorced. She said it was nice being here."

"And you got worried Rachel was going to leave Stan?" Steve nodded. "And wondered if she did whether she would come back to me?"

"I-"

"Am a goof," Danny said. "Repeat after me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I am not a goof."

"Of course you are because Rachel knows even if she wanted to she has no chance with me anymore. And normally you know that I am not going anywhere I don't care if Rachel is available I just want you, you gigantic goofball."

Steve glared. "I am not a gigantic goofball."

"Grace already said it today Steve, she said she likes coming here, to our house even with the lack of a second bathroom and the frankly disturbing state of our kitchen. She worries that we eat take away all the time because we cannot cook. She calls me every day and asks what I am eating for lunch or dinner or breakfast and then what you are eating to make sure it's not completely unhealthy. She knows that you and I are good because she sees us bickering and knows that we are not fighting that even though we are disagreeing we are not angry at each other; that there is a difference. She is safe here with us and she knows it. She told you about Rachel because she knows you are permanent in her life. She doesn't talk to Stan like she talks to you, she never has. She knows you and I are good together."

Steve nodded.

"See, you are a goof but I love you anyway."

Steve pulled him closer and kissed him. "I was trying to sleep and the conversation was going through my head and I wondered about whether she wanted you two to be together again."

"You'd have to ask here but she loves you I don't think she wants you going anywhere."

Steve moved over giving Danny more space.

"No, come on let's go back to bed babe, it's late and you promised Grace a snorkelling lesson tomorrow she'll be up before the sun excited."

Steve nodded and followed him back to the house. Danny waited until Steve was lying in bed before pressing close into his side and wrapping his body around Steve's.

"I love you Steve, I am not going anywhere."

Steve kissed him deeply and nodded before pulling away just far enough to rest his head on the pillow his breath fluttering against his neck. Danny closed his eyes and let himself relax and sleep come to him.

The next day Danny sat Grace down and asked her if she ever thought about he and Rachel getting back together.

"What about Steve?" Grace looked up at him with wide worried eyes.

"He was worried that you might be hoping your mum and I would get back together one day."

Grace shook her head. "No, you aren't allowed to leave Steve."

Danny pulled her close tucking her head under his chin. "I am not leaving Steve, ever. I wanted to check because I don't want you to hope for something like that. I know about Stan and your mum fighting, I wanted to check because-"

Grace cut him off. "I don't want you to leave Steve, I love Steve."

Danny hugged her tighter. "I love him too."

Grace pulled away. "I know you and Mummy are never getting back together, you are happy with Steve Danno."

"I am monkey."

Grace kissed him on the cheek. "Can we go out and get a movie?"

Danny let out a bark of surprised laughter and nodded. "Go and put some shoes on."

Grace grinned and ran from the room pausing to give Steve a hug on the way.

Danny watched Steve who was leaning against the doorframe.

"See babe, she knows we aren't going anywhere."

Steve nodded. "Thanks."

Danny pulled him into a kiss and then headed towards their room. "I'm going to get my shoes, you coming?"

"Sure."

/ / / \ \ \

The next two weeks were hectic with three cases that kept both Steve and Danny from the house for most of the time, with the exception of Grace's time.

On Grace's next weekend they finally had enough time to hang her curtains and put her furniture in there with the help of Chin and Kono who insisted on coming and seeing the finished product. Their insistence to see Grace's room ended with them being roped into helping prepare the lounge room before a barbeque dinner.

Grace was so happy she asked to go to bed before it was dark and Danny gave in knowing she'd be up much too early the next day but he couldn't prevent her from doing it when she was positively vibrating with excitement. On the Sunday Grace alternated painting on primer with swimming until it was time to shower before going home.

Grace asked her mother to come and pick her up on the Sunday so that Rachel could see her new room.

"Hello Daniel," Rachel said as soon as Danny opened the door the smile fading slightly. "So, this is Step-Steve's house? Very nice, so much potential. Do close your mouth Daniel."

"Mum!" Grace called as she ran in from the lanai to hug her mother. "Come see my room."

"I cannot wait," Rachel said following her daughter and leaving Danny staring at her back.

"Did she just call me Step-Steve," Steve asked stepping into Danny's side and slinging an arm around his waist.

"Yeah," Danny said looking over at him not expecting the gigantic grin on Steve's face. "What is with the smile?"

"Step-Steve, I like it."

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled Steve down for a kiss. "I expect some romance if you ever propose," he said before following the sound of his daughter's very excited voice to the only completed room in the house.

"It is lovely sweetheart," Rachel said looking around the room.

"You happy with it Monkey?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Grace said throwing herself at her father, he caught her and hugged her tight.

"Okay monkey," Danny dropped Grace. "Collect up anything that you need to take home with you."

"I can leave stuff here right?" Grace said worried.

"Of course you can," Danny said gently dropping down onto one knee. "You can leave anything you want here but if you want it at your mum's then you need to take it with you. Okay monkey?"

"Okay," Grace said. "I need my stuff from the balcony."

Grace ran from the room and Danny gingerly stood up stretching out his knee.

"It is a lovely room Daniel, I love the furniture."

"She had a lot of fun painting it."

"She wanted to paint the furniture in her room at my house as well."

"I know," Danny said holding himself back from saying something rude about Stan.

"I am pleased that she was able to do it."

"She got together with Kono and came up with an audio-visual presentation to convince Steve."

Rachel laughed. "He's good for you."

"We're good for each other, even if I am sure one of these days he's going to cause my heart attack."

"He cares for Grace."

"She has him wrapped around her little finger," Danny admitted. "All she needs to do is look up at him with that wide eyed stare she got from you and he's putty. Though when I put my foot down he is very good at providing backup even in the face of her pout."

Rachel nodded. "I know she talks about him after your weekends together apparently he is a very good swimmer and you trust him enough to allow her to go with him without hovering."

"He used to be a SEAL," Danny defended.

"I'm not attacking your decision Danny, I am sure he would protect her from anything that would happen."

"With my life," Steve said solemnly from behind them. "Grace wants to know if she can take some of my muesli home with her for breakfast tomorrow."

"Steve makes it himself, it's painfully healthy," Danny said smiling at Steve.

"Of course she may," Rachel said walking from the room. "Thank you," she laid a hand on Steve's arm earning a nod from him before she headed back down the stairs.

"You okay?" Steve asked stepping into the room with Danny.

"I hate saying goodbye," Danny admitted before he straightened up and turned just as Grace came back in the room to collect the last of her things. "Got everything?"

"Yeah, mum said I could take as much muesli home as I wanted, Steve can I take more than just enough for tomorrow?"

"You can take it all if you want," Steve agreed.

"See, completely wrapped around her finger."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Danno." Steve said with a wide, boyish grin.

Danny shook his head knowing that particular argument was pointless.

"I'll go get the muesli," Steve said leaving Danny and Grace alone.

"If you find you need something that's here call me Gracie and I'll bring it by," Danny said.

"Okay, I think I have everything." Grace turned and grabbed Danny's hand before towing him out of the room.

Danny and Grace found Steve in the temporary kitchen they'd set up in the more formal dining room packing up the muesli and chatting to Rachel.

"Danno," Grace said tugging on his arm. "You can't finish the kitchen or the lounge room or the dining room or the lanai until I get back okay?"

Danny laughed and dropped down to her eye line again. "We have to finish painting; you helped us pick the colours so you already know what colours they are going to be."

"But I want to help; Steve and Kono said I was good at painting."

"You were excellent," Steve threw in tucking the muesli into Grace's bag and then standing behind Danny. "But we do need to finish the painting; you can help us with other things next time you come over."

Grace pouted and Danny could almost feel Steve melting behind him.

"Okay," Grace said pathetically bypassing Danny's face to look at Steve. She took a large shuddering breath and let her bottom lip tremble a little before continuing. "I understand."

"Oh Gracie," Danny said biting his lip against a laugh. "When you come back there will be heaps to do so stop trying to make Steve feel bad." Danny stood and turned wanting to hug Steve for the utterly crushed look on his face with his eyes locked onto Grace who would still be working her pout. "Besides it will be a while before the kitchen is ready to be painted and we will wait to paint the bathroom until you are here."

"Grace," Rachel said. "You have a week off from school coming up and some time with your dad I am sure that by that time they will be doing all sorts of fun things."

"Your mum is right monkey, and we will be doing much better things than painting but we will leave Steve's old room until that week to paint okay?"

Grace's face miraculously cleared and she nodded.

"We need to go Grace," Rachel said.

"Okay."

Grace darted over to Steve and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, Steve dropped down to his knee to hug her properly, she whispered something in his ear and Danny knew she was wheedling something more out of him but he would deal with that later. She pulled away laid a smacking kiss on his cheek and then turned to launch herself at Danny jumping with all the faith in the world that Danny was going to catch her which he did and would always do. He wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to ever let go.

"Danno loves you monkey," he said into the hair next to his mouth.

"I love you too Danno," she said pulling away and grabbing her bag.

Danny watched her leave Steve pressed tightly against his back as he watched her drive away the familiar feeling of loss hitting him in the gut.

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve said pressing a kiss to his neck.

"It never actually gets any easier," Danny said closing the door. "What should we have for dinner?"

"Anything you want."

"Then let's go out, I'm sick of dust in everything we eat."

Steve nodded and grabbed his keys.

"Don't forget your wallet," Danny said. "Think of this as a date."

"That mean I'm going to get lucky tonight?" Steve asked with a grin.

"If you play your cards right Commander I'll rock your world."

/ / / \ \ \

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

/ / / \ \ \

By the next time Grace came over for the weekend Danny and Steve had finished painting the lounge room and had moved all of the kitchen things to Steve's old bedroom which was sitting empty. They were still locked into using the barbeque or the microwave for any cooking which made Grace frown up at her father. The move allowed them to prepare the walls of the long room at the back of the house which looked out over their backyard.

Grace came on Friday with a frown. "I have homework."

"Okay," Steve said. "Can we help?"

Grace shook her head a pout firmly fixed on her face. "I wanted to paint."

"It's okay Monkey," Danny said. "We'll do your homework tonight and we'll try to fit some painting in tomorrow if we can."

Grace nodded and pulled her homework out setting herself up on the kitchen table sitting in the corner of the living room and pulling out a pencil.

"What do you want for dinner Monkey?"

"Can we have macaroni cheese?" Grace said sounding both sad and hopeful, Steve had no idea how she managed it but it made him want to fix things. He just didn't know how.

"Instant or your Grandma's one?"

"Grandma's" Grace said pitifully.

Danny dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Tell me about your homework. Steve would you mind going to the shop and picking me up a couple things? And digging out your camp stove?"

"Of course," Steve said.

"I just need some cheese, I have everything else. Romano and Parmesan? Oh and I'll need a thing of spring onion."

"That all?"

Danny nodded and followed Steve to the door. "Grab some ice cream too?"

Steve nodded. "Is she alright?"

"Rachel said she misunderstood the assignment she was given and the teacher gave her the weekend to fix it, she's upset with herself."

"Don't you need an oven?" Steve asked.

Danny shrugged. "My mother had a recipe, best mac and cheese in the world and you could bake it or just cook it on the stove. Hopefully it will work okay on your camp stove."

Steve nodded. "Should do, we used to go camping for one week a year and mum cooked everything on that thing. I'll get some gas too. I won't be long.

"Thank you."

"Don't need to," Steve said. "But," he pulled Danny into a heated kiss by the door and then turned and left with a grin.

Grace perked up a little after a second helping of the macaroni cheese and a bowl of ice cream and managed the finishing redoing her assignment that night and early the next morning. After she was finished the assignment Danny called Rachel to double check they had it right while Steve and Grace went down for a swim before they settled into doing the first coat of paint on the long wall.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Steve asked Grace. "Kono is free so we were thinking you might like to go and have a surfing lesson."

"What about the painting," Grace asked.

"It would take all your time to finish it so we thought we could take the day off, your dad and I have been pretty busy lately."

Grace nodded. "Okay, can we go surfing with Kono then?"

"Of course, I'll go call Kono," Danny said coming back into the room.

"The bathroom looks almost done," Grace said cutting in the paint at the bottom of the walls. "The tiles are done."

"They are," Steve said. "The colour looks good, you picked well."

Grace beamed at him. "Will I be able to help paint it during my week off?"

"It should be finished by then," Danny said. "And when it's done they can start on the other one."

Grace looked like she wanted to ask something but closed her mouth and kept painting.

"What is it Grace?"

Grace shook her head and went back to the painting. Steve looked at Danny over her head but he shrugged watching his daughter closely. Steve looked down at Grace, her hair pulled back into a braid, a skill Steve had no idea Danny possessed and she was watching what she was doing very carefully like she did whenever they gave her a job to do with the house. Steve didn't like that she wasn't saying anything and he worried it was because he was in the room. He didn't like the idea that she didn't feel comfortable with him. She always had before now, trusting and happy as only a ten year old could be but something about the way she was deliberately watching her hand and not chattering away like Danny made him worried. If he was the problem, he could fix it. He just desperately hoped he wasn't.

"You know I need a drink," Steve said. "Does anyone else want one?"

Danny nodded smiling appreciatively at Steve. "Water for all."

Steve nodded and left the room hoping he was giving them enough time to work out what Grace wanted to say.

"Come on Monkey," Danny said tugging the brush out of her hand as she went for more paint and pulling her over to him. "What did you want to say?"

"Will there be a bath when it's finished?"

"Of course," Danny said. "You love baths."

Grace nodded and moved back to get her paintbrush so she could keep painting.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"Mum reminded me that it's impolite to ask Steve for things and it's his house."

Danny shook his head. "It's not just his house anymore," Danny ignored the little voice in the back of his head that reminded him that it certainly wasn't Danny's house, not really. "And I'm your dad you can ask me for anything you just might not get it."

Grace nodded. "I'm glad there will be a bath."

"I thought you would be," Danny said. "Next time you can tell me okay you never have to hide anything from me, or from your mum."

"Okay Danno," Grace said. "Can we go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Danny smiled. "Of course."

"Of course what?" Steve asked coming back with three bottles of water.

"We are going out for breakfast tomorrow," Grace said with a smile.

"And Grace is very happy she is going to be able to have a bath here."

"I used to love baths when I was a kid," Steve said handing out the water and watching as Grace took a large drink before he picked up his brush and got back to his cutting in work.

Hours later when Grace was in bed exhausted Steve carried his beer out onto the lanai and sat, his feet perched up on the railing and his eyes up on the stairs.

"I would say she'll sleep well past breakfast time," Danny said when he came outside to sit next to Steve forcing the taller man to move over to make space. "But I know better than that, she'll be up with you I'm sure."

"Mmm," Steve said throwing his arm over the back of Danny's shoulders as he continued to look up at the sky.

"You okay babe?"

"Great," Steve said wriggling his toes. "It's been a long day."

"It has," Danny said. "I was thinking, maybe we need to take a break from all this renovating. Maybe go to a hotel next weekend or something. Get out of the house and away from rubble, cut tiles and dust everywhere. God I wish I could say turn our phones off but that will never happen. We could spend the entire weekend away from everything though and I was thinking it could be fun to just not wear clothes for 48 hours see how we go."

Steve laughed and twisted to kiss Danny on the lips. "That sounds good."

"Rachel told Grace not to ask you for things and since it's your house she didn't, hey de-tense, Grace didn't want to ask if there would be a bath in case it counted as asking you for something."

Steve was now incredibly tense next to him. Danny shrugged off Steve's arm and stood up. He swung his leg up and over and settled on Steve's legs until he was straddling him. Steve's hands settled on his hips but the Aneurysm face did not shift from his features.

"Talk to me babe."

Steve's thumbs slid below the soft fabric of Danny's well worn t-shirt and settled on the downy soft skin in front his hipbones. "It's not just my house."

"You dork," Danny leaned forward and pressed his lips to the left corner of Steve's mouth pulling away before Steve could capture his lips fully. Steve groaned his annoyance so Danny darted in again to press his lips to the other side of Steve's mouth pulling back and away again before Steve could push for more.

"Danny," Steve whispered one hand sliding up Danny's back along the length of his spine pushing into the hollow between his shoulder blades trying to get him closer. Danny resisted the strong push of Steve's hand to grin at him.

"Steven, you have to admit it isn't my house, it belongs to you so even though we are doing this together, and we are in this together aren't we?"

Steve nodded, his body tensed again but the hand on Danny's back relaxed so he was simply pressed there instead of pushing.

"So, or ergo if you prefer."

Steve grinned and Danny darted forward to press a kiss to his lips, short and sweet before he pulled back again one of his hands running along the column of Steve's neck.

"This your house, which we are living in together, and renovating together even though you keep hiding bills and sneak attacking the sales people to pay for things which is unacceptable Steven."

Steve shrugged. "You have Grace to worry about and after all it's my house I should pay."

Danny pulled his hand back to tug Steve's ear sharply.

"Hey."

"You are not listening Steven," Danny said holding onto Steve's face so he could lock eyes with him. "It is legally your house but, and pay attention now because this is the important part, it's our house because we are living here together. Rachel is very traditional; we are not married so she would not see the importance of this being your house and you asking us to share it with you. She would see it as your house, which you are renovating but providing a room for Grace because she is mine and occasionally I think she understands how important Grace is to me. So she saw how much Grace treats you like family, that she asks things of you, nothing that she shouldn't except when she attempts to guilt you into things because you don't have a tolerance to her sweet little doe eyes like I do." Danny chose to ignore Steve's huff of disbelief. "Rachel came here and saw that Grace asks you for things, that you painted this room for Gracie that she loves, that you listened to what she wanted and that you are making her a huge part of the house we are creating. I think she worries that Grace is asking too much, that you are giving into her because that's what Stan does. He gives and buys and bribes because as much as Grace likes him, and it kills me that she does, she doesn't think of him as family not in the way she sees Rachel and I as family but she loves you and she doesn't hide it because she is honest and amazing and hasn't learned to hide how much she loves things. And she shows how much she likes you more than she shows how much she likes Stan, she holds herself back from him and she never does with you. So Rachel would have had a talk to her, done the parenting thing and this time she is wrong because you don't have to buy Grace's affections. Sure she loves that room more than her other one but if you hadn't let her paint it the colours she wanted and if we hadn't let her paint her furniture she would still love it here and she would still love you. So I'll have a word to Rachel to let her know she doesn't need to worry because most of the time you check with me before doing anything big and you respect that I am her dad."

Danny leaned forward to kiss Steve keeping it light and soft but lingering breathing in Steve who clung to him.

"I don't want her to think she cannot say things to me," Steve admitted.

"Sometimes it terrifies me that you love her so much," Danny whispered looking over Steve's shoulder.

"She is part of you," Steve said pulling Danny's face back to him. "How could I not love something that was so much a part of you?"

Danny pulled back. "Sometimes you speak and I have to put it all through this filter of Steve-is-emotionally-retarded and then you come out with something like that and I'm back to not knowing what your deal is."

Steve shrugged. "Just being honest."

Danny shook his head. "Keep an ear out babe."

"What?"

Danny dropped down between Steve's legs and grinned up at him. He leaned forward to tug the zip of Steve's pants down with his teeth. "I think you deserve a reward for your honesty. That and I have wanted you in my mouth since this morning but you were gone when I woke up."

Steve nodded and pushed his body down and forward to give Danny more room.

Danny pulled the flaps of Steve's pants aside and nosed at Steve's erection through the damp fabric of his boxer briefs. Danny pulled the gap apart and tugged Steve's cock out before licking a long, wet line up the underside with his tongue. Danny swallowed Steve's head sealing his lips and sucking at the head, running his tongue around the soft spongy head allowing his teeth to tease at the skin lightly making Steve buck up. Danny relaxed his mouth and took Steve's thrust swallowing around him when Steve stopped.

Steve swore and grabbed the chair arm at his side gripping it tightly as he watched Danny mouth stretch wide around his cock. "Oh God, you are beautiful like that."

Danny nodded his head and lapped at the underside of Steve cock before he sealed his lips and sucked him down hard before he swallowed repeatedly around Steve's head.

"I hate you," Steve whispered as his free hand dug into the messed up hair on Danny head. "And you feel so good."

Steve would never know what Danny said but whatever it was it went for a long time and made his body lock and his brain short circuit.

Danny watched Steve as he worked him, his body was tightly coiled and he was panting but his eyes remained on Danny's the whole time. If Danny was ever going to draw Steve another pornographic picture it would definitely be him like this, curled down into Danny and begging for more. Danny started moving, up and down alternating his rhythm and suction while he reached up to run his fingers teasingly over the skin protecting his testicles. He could feel Steve getting closer as he set to work with his tongue while sucking on Steve harder until he felt the tension in Steve's body change subtly in a way he knew well.

Steve thrust his fist against his mouth and came with a muffled grunt his body bucking up into Danny allowing the shorter man to swallow every drop of release and lap at him until Steve relaxed and fell back onto the seat with a grunt that covered the soft pop of his cock coming out of Danny's mouth.

Danny pulled himself up onto the chair next to him and tucked Steve back into his pants before he relaxed into Steve's side. Steve threw his arm over Danny and tugged him closer breathing heavily still.

/ / / \ \ \

"I have something for you," Steve said yanking Danny into the house.

Danny groaned and stopped. "Let me put dinner down at least, they told me you didn't ring through the order so it took me forever."

"I didn't," Steve said waiting for Danny to finish putting everything on the table.

"What? Why not, you said you did," Steve ignored Danny as Grace came into the kitchen as well.

"Come on Danno," Grace said bouncing up and down.

Danny turned at looked at them. "It worried me that you are both so excited."

"Come on Daddy," Grace said as she grabbed one of his hands and Steve grabbed his other.

Danny sighed and allowed himself to be dragged out into the back room. In the far corner across from their new dining table was a collection of furniture covered in their spare sheets.

"What's going on?"

"Daddy, Steve and I were talking about your birthday."

"Gracie suggested it, I just did the legwork," Steve said with a shy shrug.

"My birthday isn't for another week," Danny said looked at the sheets with an inkling of what was underneath them.

"You get suspicious around gift giving," Steve said. "You were watching all of us around Christmas time like we were suspects."

Danny shrugged. "I have always liked to guess what I am getting."

"But we surprised you this time didn't we daddy?"

"Yeah you did Monkey, you want to show me what is under the sheet?"

"Close your eyes," Grace said. "Keep them closed, Steve will know if you are peeking."

Danny slapped his hand over his eyes to show that he wasn't peeking. He ignored Steve's chuckle and waited for Grace to tell him he could look.

"Okay Daddy," Grace said. "You can look now."

Danny opened his eyes and pulled his hand away. Steve and Grace were standing off to the side but next to them was his easel, his old wooden curved back chair that he could sit in for hours and a canvas that had been positioned on the easel. There was a chest of drawers tucked into the corner and his old paint splattered sweats and police academy top were hanging off a hook on the wall. There was a shelf attached to the same wall where some of his old paintings were sitting and everything was facing out into the back garden and the ocean.

"This is what you had in mind for this space?" Danny asked stepping forward and running his hand along the top of the canvas. "How did you even find these? I couldn't get this brand when I went looking."

"I called your mum," Steve said. "She got them and had them mailed over for me but I found a guy on Maui who stocks them though so if you want more we can do that instead."

Danny smiled. "This was all your idea monkey?"

"You used to paint all the time," she said. "We thought you might like to do it again. You were always happy painting."

Danny grinned down at her and yanked her up into a hug making her squeal with glee and throw her arms around him. "It's perfect monkey, thank you."

"Happy birthday daddy," Grace said as she kissed him on the cheek, he laughed and blew a raspberry on her neck making her squirm away. "I'm hungry but you owe Steve a kiss now too."

"I am not going to disagree with her," Steve stepped over with a sly grin.

"Well if you insist," Danny said before he pulled him close and sealed his lips with a kiss. "Thank you so much, it's excellent."

"We can put it somewhere else if you like but we don't use this room a lot and I thought the sun and the windows at this end both open so-"

Danny shut his up with a kiss. "It's great." Danny looked around the room, they hadn't done the floor yet and would have to move everything out again but it looked good now, the walls a pale butter yellow that matched the dark wood of the window frames. Down one end a wood table with six chairs all stained dark to match the doors leading outside. Steve had told Danny he wanted to put something down the other end when Danny had asked what they were going to do with all the space that was freed up when they got rid of the huge table that had been there before. Danny hadn't been able to pry the information out of Steve but with the case load they'd had recently he had almost forgotten about it. This was an amazing spot; close to the family areas so if he was painting he could see talk to Steve or Grace but with natural light and windows that looked out over the backyard. He wanted to sit in the chair and look through all the drawers. He wanted to put on his old painting clothes and create something in a way he hadn't since before things got bad with Rachel.

Danny pulled Steve in closer, mumbled his thanks against the taller man's lips and kissed him with everything he was feeling at the moment until they were panting and pressed together so tightly he could feel Steve's interest against his stomach. He pulled away and dropped his head to rest against Steve's chest while they both caught their breath. Finally he stepped away and out of Steve's arms.

Steve beamed at him when he finally looked up.

"Dad! I'm hungry!" Grace yelled out. Danny turned away and they went into the kitchen to dish out the food. Steve followed him in a moment later and got them all drinks.

Steve sat down and handed Grace a glass of milk. "You want to practice?"

"Please," Grace said dropping her fork.

"你叫什么名字？" Steve said grinning at her. _What is your name?_

"格雷斯." _Grace._

"晚饭你想吃什么？" _What do you want for dinner?_

"牛肉和米饭." _Beef and rice_

"明天你想去哪里？" _Where would you like to go tomorrow?_

"动物园." _The zoo_

"做得好." _You did a good job._

"谢谢你," Grace beamed. _Thank you._

"I don't know if I should be worried I cannot understand you or proud that Grace can speak another language."

"Proud Daddy, I am doing the best in my language class."

Danny refused to make a quip about Steve being better than Step-Stan but he desperately wanted to.

"Danno," Grace said turning to her father.

"Yeah monkey."

"Are you going to paint something?"

"I was thinking about it," Danny admitted. "It's nice to have a space to do it again."

Grace nodded.

After dinner they watched the next in the series Steve had been recording on ocean mammals for Grace before she went to bed. Danny left Steve on the couch watching football while he went and out sat in his painting chair still comfortable and familiar after all these years. He looked through the drawers, his brushes and paints sat there alongside some new ones. They were all the brand he preferred but in colours he had run out of and never replaced. He ran his fingers along the new sketchpad in the top drawer again the brand he preferred sitting next to a multitude of pencils and his old battered case of coloured pencils.

Steve had done all this for him.

Danny heard the TV turn off and Steve's footsteps coming into the room behind him. Steve slid his arms around Danny's body resting his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Thank you." Danny said placing his hands over Steve's.

"You're welcome Danno."

"Sometimes I missed painting but I never had the time or the space and I would just draw but this is amazing and you got me paints and another sketchpad. You only bought the brands I like."

"I snooped through what you had there and went to the art shop Kapolei. It's apparently the best," Steve said.

"Thank you." Danny said turning around and wrapping his arms around Steve as well.

Steve kissed him. "I'm going to bed, come with me?"

Danny nodded and turned the lights off following Steve upstairs. Steve watched him change into his sleep clothes as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Enjoying the show babe?"

"Always," Steve smirked.

Danny nodded and pulled the covers back and sitting down with the pillows at his back. Steve finished changing and slid in next to him sitting with his shoulder against Danny's.

Steve rested next to Danny for a moment before turning and pulling him into a kiss, soft and sweet but their lips held and lingered as they moved down in the bed. They both turned on their sides pressed close tangling their legs together. Danny pulled back and rested his arm low on Steve's back toying with the waistband of his pants.

"You effectively got me out of the house and then you and Grace must have run around like idiots to get the room together."

"We were hiding it in the back of the truck," Steve explained. "Grace said you never get surprises on your birthday."

"Last few years it's just been a card with money from my ma even though I tell her to stop and calls from family. Most of the time my sisters call and send me some giftcard or whatever. The only person who really puts any effort into my presents is Grace but she always gives it away."

"Was this a surprise?"

"Yeah," Danny said catching Steve's lips again.

"Mission accomplished."

Danny smiled at him. "So you called my mum?" Danny said finally.

"Grace did actually, then handed it over and we spoke."

"Was she nice?"

"Very, she wants to meet me. Is she not normally nice?"

"Good. She can be very protective of her kids."

"She was nice to me and tried to stop me paying for the canvasses."

Danny laughed. "Did you convince her to let you?"

"Yeah."

Danny pulled back. "Seriously?"

"Yeah why?"

"She does like you," Danny said pulling close again.

"What makes you say that?"

"She let you win an argument."

"Let me?" Steve asked incredulous.

"Oh babe, trust me no one in the history of Jersey has won an argument against that woman that she hasn't thrown."

"So the fact she let me pay means that she likes me?"

"Pretty much," Danny said yawning into the hollow of Steve's neck.

Steve was silent trying to work out what to even say to the idea that Danny's mum might like him after a couple of phone conversations when he was sure Danny had ranted at the older woman about his insane adrenaline junkie partner or whatever the description of him had been that day. On top of all that there was the fact that it was insane that Danny assumed she liked him because he had won an argument. He won arguments with Danny all the time and his mother could not be that much more stubborn than his partner.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but stopped half way through.

"Just say it babe," Danny mumbled.

"Why would she like me if you told her I keep putting you in dangerous situations?" Steve asked finally. "You told everyone else that I was trying to kill you."

"Well it was pretty obvious when you called a torn ACL a boo boo and made me hobble after you for weeks."

"You cannot allow an injury to stop you doing your duty," Steve said remembering the looks Chin and Kono had thrown him when Danny had the cane.

Danny laughed. "Can I remind you of you sitting on the couch downstairs being lectured by a ten year old and agreeing to do everything the doctor said or we couldn't go camping?"

Steve ignored him. "In the SEALs you would have still run drills with that injury in the field you cannot let anything stop you. I was being lenient with you."

Danny shook his head. "Sometimes I want to kick the people who convinced you that you cannot take time off to look after yourself. That and I like to believe that no one would make you run drills on an injury like that."

"It's saved my life a number of times," Steve said rubbing his nose against Danny's cheek.

"Well out here in the real world when we are injured we are supposed to take time and allow our bodies to heal so that when we are old and grey we are still able to walk."

"You can still walk."

"Babe I'm not the one going grey," Danny ran his thumb over the grey hairs at Steve's temple.

"I can still walk too," Steve reminded him and Danny could hear the smile in his voice even as he remained tucked in under Steve's chin warm and comfortable.

"You were a lot nicer to Lori when she hurt herself on your run **up a mountain** which is still all sorts of insane."

"You have all made me soft," Steve said and Danny could hear the hint of recrimination in his voice. Danny pulled back but Steve wasn't looking at him, his eyes closed.

"Babe," Danny said sweeping his hand up Steve's back until he was cupping the back of Steve's neck. "Look at me."

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny's nose.

Danny jostled Steve. "Do you really think we are making you soft?"

Steve shrugged.

"Babe, you are not soft."

"I didn't go out into the field for almost seven weeks with nothing worse than a crack in my skull and some broken ribs."

Danny pulled himself away from Steve until he could actually caught his eye. "A skull fracture and broken ribs is not something you just shake off."

"I've kept going with worse injuries than some broken ribs."

"You shouldn't have to," Danny said pushing forward to kiss Steve quickly. "Stopping and letting your body heal is normal. What would you do if Grace hurt herself?"

"She's a child and you bring her in to win arguments much too often."

Danny grinned. "Because it makes you stop and think, fine what would you do if I had broken ribs and a skull fracture?"

If anything the dark look on Steve's face tightened even more.

"Would you let me go running around with a skull fracture when I could make it worse and possibly cause brain damage when I flying tackle the suspect?"

"You don't really flying tackle that much," Steve said ignoring the question.

"I do it occasionally," Danny defended before he frowned at Steve. "Not the point though, would you let Kono go into the field like that or Chin?"

"We've always worked through injuries."

"Sure sprained ankle you keep going to save the victim and you ignore the concussion until after the suspect has been handcuffed but serious injuries you stop and you let them heal and you let the people around you fuss and look after you because they get scared watching you laying on a hospital bed pale and still. None of that makes you soft because I would put money on the fact if you needed to you could go out into the jungle and survive undetected for months and kill bad people and save the world."

"Maybe," Steve said quietly.

"Maybe?" Danny asked. "Okay I know you are supposed to go and do your Reserve thing at some point why don't you do it soon and then you can reaffirm to yourself that you are still just as skilled as you always were. Because babe you are going to find that you are just as insane and dangerous as ever but if you come back and get me involved in a shoot out on the first day I am going to be annoyed and it will take more than a fruit basket to placate me."

"I am overdue on my reserve drill."

"See," Danny said. "You go and get your Navy on and prove to yourself how deadly you are and then you can come back and relax."

Steve nodded. "I'll contact them and see what my options are. Might be a good chance to catch up with Cath."

Danny stiffened.

"What?" Steve asked frowning.

"Nothing," Danny turned onto his back leaving one of his hands around Steve's back.

Steve followed him over and lifted himself above Danny. "You have a problem with Cath?"

"Of course not," Danny said. "Cath is a lovely woman who has helped us with a number of cases."

"She is great fun on margarita night too."

"I'm sure she is."

"Okay what was that?" Steve said. "What problem do you have with Cath?"

"I do not have a problem with Cath!" Danny pulled away. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Steve followed Danny standing next to him as he lifted the lid and seat.

"You're going to watch me pee?"

"I'm going to ask you again, what is the problem you have with Cath?"

Danny ignored him to finish what he was doing, drop the lid and wash his hands before leading Steve back into their bedroom.

"When is she next back in town?" Danny asked after Steve had stared at him in bed for long minutes.

Steve shrugged. "She's not sure."

Danny nodded. "So you two talk?"

"We are friends."

"Of course you are," Danny said with a curt nod.

"Is this about the fact she and I used to have sex?"

"No."

Steve laughed and Danny glared at him. "Are you jealous of her?"

"No," Danny reached over and turned the light off.

Steve moved over in the bed and wrapped himself around Danny. "You are jealous. Why on earth are you jealous of Cath we haven't been involved for a long time and we were never really _involved_."

"Of course you weren't."

"Why do you get terser the more annoyed you are? Tell me what's going on Danny."

Danny turned over and squinted at Steve in the moonlight. "You want to go to the other side of the world to do your reserves training with your ex-girlfriend I don't know why that would annoy me at all. Do not smirk at me you shouldn't be looking at me like you are proud that I admitted it."

"But I am," Steve said bodily tackling Danny until he was beneath Steve, pressed down into the bed with his weight and held there by his tangled arms and legs. "You have no reason to be jealous of Cath. We were colleagues and friends for a long time before we were ever involved and then we were only ever had friendly dinners and sex." Danny glared at him. "We stopped before she was assigned to her new position on the Enterprise which was just about the same time as she told me she didn't mind us being casual but she really didn't want to be a substitute for someone else."

Danny squinted at him. "So she dumped you."

Steve rolled his eyes. "She made a comment about you and me and the fact I was spending all my time talking about you and Grace when we were having dinner and that I had stopped propositioning her when I asked for favours as though it were a second thought or I wasn't interested. Catherine is very good at her job and she had me worked out. She was the first person I told I had feelings for you."

"And what did she say?"

"That I am stupid if I don't go after I want."

"I have always liked Cath."

Steve laughed and rolled pulling Danny with him so they were still tangled but Danny could pull away if he wanted. Danny stayed where he was. "I can't believe you were jealous of Cath." Danny started to pull away and Steve tightened his grip. "I like that you were jealous."

"Yeah but you are a Neanderthal babe you'd probably like it if I hit you over the head and dragged you back to my cave so I can take advantage of you."

Steve smiled at him and slipped a hand up and under the back of Danny's shirt pressing his hand along the length of Danny's spine. "How about you take advantage of me now?" Steve leaned forward and kissed him before he pulled back quickly.

"Right like I'm going to just put out since you bought me a perfect birthday present."

Steve grinned and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh well I suppose," Danny said pressing closer for a heated kiss.

Steve pulled Danny over on top of him pushing his shirt all the way up and off kissing Danny for as long as he could. Danny pressed a series of nibbling kisses to the line of Steve's neck down to the collar of his shirt. Danny planted his hands on the bed below Steve's arms and pushed himself up.

"Shirt off," Danny said rocking his hips up into Steve's from his position. Steve yanked his shirt off and pulled Danny down until their chests were pressed together so he could lick his way into Danny's mouth muffling the moan he couldn't hold back. Steve put his hands on Danny's hips and set their rhythm thrusting up into Danny their cocks nestled next to one another. Danny dropped his head down and latched onto the skin of Steve's shoulder worrying it with his teeth and mouth until Steve pushed him away firmly and started pushing his pants down quickly freeing himself and reaching for Danny who was still trying to get his off. Danny battered his hands away so he could kick his pants off before flipping them and getting Steve on top of him.

Steve wriggled until he was pressed where he wanted to be and then started thrusting against Danny gently and slowly their cocks sliding together. Danny bracketed Steve's hips with his thighs and met him thrust for thrust as they kissed slowly enjoying one another. Eventually Steve's rhythm broke and he began to thrust more erratically until Danny came with a moan muffled by his teeth biting into the flesh of Steve's shoulder. Steve kept thrusting his way made more smooth by Danny's come until he came just as Danny caught his mouth in a kiss.

Danny cleaned them both off and curled into Steve's side after he'd pulled his bed clothes back on. Eventually Steve followed his lead and pulled his sleep pants back on, he looked around for his top but Danny chuckled at him and handed it over. Steve pulled it on and slid back into bed allowing Danny to pull him close until they were curled together again.

"You don't need to be jealous of Cath," Steve said quietly into Danny's neck.

Danny nodded. "I know."

"I don't have to go to her ship for my training."

Danny shrugged. "You might as well."

"You can trust me," Steve said. "I would never do that to you."

"I know, go to sleep babe."

Steve nodded and closed his eyes going to sleep.

/ / / \ \ \

When Danny's stuff arrived from New Jersey there really wasn't all that much. The easel and chair that now sat looking out over the backyard where Danny started going in the early mornings while Steve was swimming. Danny refused to tell Steve what he was working on and Steve for once let it go, something about Danny's tone and the look on his face reassuring him that in this he needed to just listen to the request Danny made. There were old paintings but there was also a note in a sprawling cursive that Steve could barely make out apologising to Danny because his mother stole some of them to decorate her living room. The paintings were amazing, some of people – one of which is an old lady, short and thin wearing a baseball jersey and shorts with knobbly knees. She was sitting on bleachers surrounded by the blurred outlines of other people screaming something her hands mid-wave. Danny explained it was his grandmother, she was a fireball, he said and she would sit in the bleachers at every single one of his games or anything else he was involved in and she would be the loudest person in the crowd. She was still alive and Steve found himself wanting to meet her more than Danny's sisters but just a little less than his mother. Chin and Kono invited themselves to come and help pick up the shipment from the docks and then to Steve's for the great unveiling. Kono had spread his paintings out and bumped into Danny's shoulder shunting him over until he turned and glared at her.

"You got mad skills Danny."

Danny coloured. "They are okay."

Kono huffed and ignored him to pull his grandmother's painting out.

"She was the best heckler in the entire teams cheering section it was hilarious."

Chin raised an eyebrow.

"She once called a member of the opposing team an overgrown flophouse floosie," Danny said.

Kono laughed. "A girl?"

Danny shook his head. "The biggest guy on the team, he was about twice her height and was solid muscle."

"This woman?" Kono said pointing at the painting. "She looks about 4 foot."

"4 foot 9 thank you very much."

"Wow that's short," Steve said handing them all a beer. "Is that where you get it from?"

Danny glared at him. "Didn't matter how big the person was Nana was never backed down."

"I'm suddenly seeing a family resemblance," Steve said throwing his arm over Danny's shoulders.

"My mum takes after her though my mum is a lot more polite. Nana was the one who taught me how to swear in Russian, she still won't tell me how she learned Russian though."

"That where you learned it?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded. "I was learning from one of the other detectives and my nana comes into the precinct, Rachel was away visiting her parents with Grace, with enough food to feed the precinct and then some and huffed at Mick's Russian. She sat there and taught us how to say what was needed in Russian and then she started on the swear words. She was proposed to seven times that night by officers she'd fed."

"What did she say?" Kono asked.

"Yes to every single one."

Even Chin laughed aloud at that.

"Did she marry any of them?" Steve asked grinning at him widely.

"Course not but she does invite them all for dinner sometimes, said she liked having strong men around."

Danny pulled her picture over. "I painted this for her and when I came here she handed it back and told me to hang it somewhere so she could keep an eye on me. Really sweet. Then she said to make sure not to put it in the bedroom since she didn't need to see that."

"Seriously?" Kono said frowning at him.

Danny crossed his heart. "She was always funny as all hell but after my grandfather passed she stopped holding her tongue at all. She would sit us down and tell us about when she was a girl and all the boys ignored her because she was so short and loud and rude. She said all the boys liked being her friend but none of them wanted to kiss her. My grandfather moved to the town and she swears he struck her dumb for days she thought he was so good looking. Then he said something about one of her friends and that was the end of her being quiet she got into a fight with him and didn't stop. Three months later he proposed to her. She would tell us to wait until we met someone we could be ourselves with."

"She's still alive?" Chin asked.

"She moved in with Ma and Pop when Grandpop died she is indestructible."

"And it's her rocking chair?" Chin asked inclining his head at the still wrapped chair by the door. It wasn't the only chair but it was obviously the only one with the right shape. Danny had shrugged and said the other one was the one he'd always used for his painting because it was the right height.

"When she moved she gave away most of the furniture Grandpop made, he was a dock worker but he loved working with wood and spent his spare time doing it. He kept going when he retired and all her grandkids got something."

"When are you going to open it so I can have a look?" Kono asked kicking him in the thigh with her pointed toe until he stood up and gently pulled the wrappings off checking everything as he went to ensure nothing was damaged. When he was finished he moved it closer to Kono.

"Danny what is your Nana's name?" Chin asked.

Danny smiled. "Guess."

"Are these lilies?" Chin asked running his fingers over the carved flowers on the high back of the chair.

Danny nodded. "Grandpop is the one who taught me how to draw. But I am useless with wood even though he tried."

The chair was made of heavy wood, the top of the back carved with an array of lilies as was the very end of the arm rests, the rest of the wood was smooth and plain. It had all been stained dark with a hint of red.

"If your nana was tiny why is the chair for regular people?"

"Babe one day you are going to meet her and it will be worth videoing."

Chin smirked at Danny.

They'd spent the night drinking and eating before Chin and Kono disappeared. When Danny moved in anything they didn't need straight away had been tucked into a corner of the study since Steve had never used the room himself except to look through the Shelburne information. Danny packed up the paintings now that everyone was finished looking through them and tucked them next to his other boxes.

"What do you want to do with them?" Steve asked watching him from the door.

"I don't know, I gave away most of them and only kept the once I really liked when I came."

"Do you want to put them up?"

Danny threw a cover over them and shrugged. "Maybe."

Steve frowned at him but he moved to help him shift the easel, a box full of bits and bobs and both chairs. Danny shut the door firmly when they were finished and moved back to the lounge room throwing himself down onto the couch.

"We need more chairs in here."

Steve sat next to him. "Why did you hide the paintings away?"

"No place to keep them."

"We'll have to find somewhere then," Steve said ignoring the basketball game Danny found to think about what they could do with Danny's paintings even if it couldn't happen until they were done.

Steve and Grace came up with almost a plan when they gave Danny a place to paint again but it took Steve over a week to notice the difference in the way Danny treated the paintings in the studio to how he did when they'd first arrived. That night he'd looked at them but it was Kono who dragged each and every one out. Danny talked about his nana but didn't comment on any of the other paintings and as soon as he could he'd tucked them all away the paint side to the wall and drapped something over them. Steve had just assumed at the time it was to keep them clean but a week after Danny's birthday he came home to find Danny sticking the little removable hooks to the wall next to his easel and hanging the paintings up. It had taken him twenty minutes of badgering for Danny to admit that he had hated looking at them before because it made him miss it too much.

That was the first night Danny hid himself away in the studio and started painting. When he came up to bed it was late and he woke Steve up with his mouth and his fingers thanking him again until they'd come together with a grunt and fell asleep tangled and naked to wake up sticky. Danny was still beaming most of the next day, he argued boisterously and laughed easily. He refused to tell Steve what he was painting and Steve let it go in the face of the joy and relaxation that had settled over Danny since that night.

While Danny was painting his masterpiece Steve emptied the study putting everything in the empty corner of the lounge room while he worked to paint the room.

Danny offered to help but Steve waved him away to get back to his painting while Steve filled the holes and primed and started painting on the cream paint that flowed in from the lounge room.

"I was thinking," Danny said from the doorway. "And you can say no but given that Gracie is going to be getting more homework and will have to do some when she is with us we could put another desk in here, the French doors open up between the two rooms and we could keep an eye on her while she is doing what she is doing."

"She can work at that desk unless you think it would be too tall for her."

"It's your grandfather's desk."

"It deserves to be used."

Danny nodded. "Only if you are sure."

"We could put some bookcases in here as well," Steve turned to the walls between the door and the window. "Through there, I know some of those boxes are marked books and she can keep some here if she wants unless you were going to get her her own bookcase."

Danny smiled at him. "I like that idea; I haven't had a bookcase for my books in a long time."

"How's the painting coming?"

"I'm still not telling you anything. This room is looking good though."

"I'm going to do the floor in here before I move anything back," Steve said walking over to Danny and sliding his arms around Danny not caring that he was adding more paint to the streaks already on Danny's clothes.

Danny stood up straight and pulled Steve down for a kiss. "Sounds like a good idea then we can do the lounge room and the rest."

"Actually I am going to leave the lounge room until last."

"Why?"

"We move the kitchen back into the lounge room when the back room and Grace's are done and then we can start on the spare room which should put us at about Grace's week off as promised."

"Somewhere you have a list with detailed information and a strict timetable you haven't shown me haven't you?"

"You are paranoid."

"I think you are just that anal retentive and likely to hide it from me."

"If I had a written list I would have shown you."

"Ha!" Danny said pulling Steve down for another kiss "You do have a list it's just up in that skull of yours." Danny tapped Steve on the temple.

Steve pulled away.

"Oh babe," Danny tugged on Steve's hand. "Tell me the rest of your plan."

"Finish the primer and then drag you upstairs and have some fun."

"Beast." Danny turned around and headed out of the room. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Okay."

The next day Danny came in as Steve was mixing the paint for the walls.

"I ordered pizza," Danny said. "You do the cutting in and I'll do the painting or do you want to swap?"

"You have your painting to finish," Steve said grabbing the little container and pouring some paint in.

"I'm taking a night off," Danny said pulling out the roller and tray to pour some of his own paint in.

"I'm fine to do it alone," Steve said taking the paint off Danny.

"Steve," Danny waited until Steve put the paint down again and then grabbed it and finished pouring. "I really appreciate that you have been doing this by yourself while I've been working on the painting but you don't need to do that. It was a mad dash and now I can slow down a bit and I want to help you."

"I want to do it alone."

"Well too bad we are going to do it together. Now get started and do your bit so I can do mine."

"You don't have to do this," Steve reached up and started painting anyway his back to Danny.

"Why don't you want me to help?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did a very good job of saying everything but that and still meaning the same thing so tell me why you don't want me to help."

"I don't mind if you help I just know you have better things to do."

"Nope, nothing better on my plate just you and paint and later pizza."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

Danny watched Steve paint slowly and methodically his strokes careful and precise. He moved quickly but there was something different about the way he was holding himself.

They had finished an investigation two days ago and all the paperwork earlier today. They had nothing to be stressed about. They had come home early today so Steve had decided to get the painting finished in the study. Danny knew he'd been selfish last weekend as Steve was getting the room to this point. He should have been helping but the painting was an old friend he hadn't seen in so long and the rush of it had overwhelmed him. He'd been about to walk into the back room again so he could keep going when he saw Steve start for the study. Danny had been raised to believe you helped people and he liked to think of himself as someone who didn't take advantage of people but with a start he realised he was taking advantage of Steve. He'd changed course and gone upstairs to change into the clothes he'd been wearing while they'd been painting the house.

Danny knew something was wrong he just didn't know what.

"Steve what's wrong?"

Danny pulled the other brush out and dipped it into the tray starting on the bottom of the wall where Steve had already been. He started cutting in the bottom of the wall watching Steve out of the corner of his eye as Steve ignored Danny focussing on his painting like Grace did.

"I'm sorry," Danny said finally when Steve had finished the top of the first wall.

"For what?"

"For not helping with this room."

"You were painting."

Danny nodded. "Doesn't really give me an excuse not to help."

"I really didn't mind," Steve said. "You have been happy ever since you started painting."

"I didn't realise how much I missed it."

"So why aren't you doing it now?"

Danny got more paint. "I want to help you. I should have been helping you from the start."

Steve nodded and went back to painting. Danny frowned at his back but kept going with his section.

"Steve what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Danny stood up and put down his brush then grabbed Steve's and put it down as well. "That's crap something is wrong talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

Danny scoffed. "No one who says I'm fine is ever actually fine it's like putting up a neon sign."

"I really am fine, just painting since we have a chance. The second bathroom is started the kitchen is over halfway there we only have two bedrooms and the laundry to do. What could possibly be wrong?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

"Yes but there is no reason for you to be asking since everything is as it should be."

"Is this about the study and your dad?"

"Danny," Steve grabbed his shoulders. "Nothing is wrong."

Danny wasn't convinced. "No because you tried like mad to stop me from helping in here and I wonder if it's because of what happened with your dad."

"I just didn't want you to be in here if you preferred being somewhere else."

"I prefer to be with you," Steve grinned. "Don't start."

Steve pulled away and grabbed his paintbrush again moving back to the painting. Danny sighed loudly and followed his example.

"Why did you stop?" Steve asked.

"Stop what?"

"Painting? You said you missed it. Why did you stop?"

Danny frowned. "Is that what the problem is?"

"You really don't listen, there is no problem."

"I don't believe you but fine. I stopped when Rachel and I started really having problems. It annoyed her when I was home and didn't spend time with her but painted instead. I thought it might help if I stopped. It didn't. Then when she left I tried to and it was bad. Dark and depressing and well my mother told me not to keep them. I stopped and when things started to get better Rachel married Stan and came here. I followed and I wasn't sure how long Grace would be out here so I left them at home. It didn't seem important anymore. I hadn't painted since that painting my mother threw out in the end. I just packed it all up and tucked it away in my mum's basement."

"Rachel made you stop?"

"She didn't make me stop. I stopped to try and make things better but the main problem, the real problem was the fact that I'm a cop and sometimes that means late nights and working all the time and the fact that sometimes the job is more important than those dinner reservations. She saw it before we were married but after Grace was born she could never really forgive it."

"You don't need to stop for me," Steve said firmly.

Danny nudged him with his hip. "I'm not stopping I'm taking a break so we can get the study painted. I should have been helping from the start and I appreciate the fact you let me paint. I got an idea and wanted to get it out. I haven't felt like that in a long time. At least not as strong as it has been over this painting. Normally I can just sketch it but this time I felt like I had to paint it."

"What is it?"

"Well that my friend is a secret which you can know about one day in the future when it is finished and I am ready to show you."

Steve frowned at him and nodded. "I am looking forward to it."

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

Steve laughed. "Nothing is wrong."

"You are ignoring me and focussing much more on the painting than normal."

"You are reading too much into things that are not there."

Danny sighed again. "I am looking at the evidence and making the logical conclusion, you know like we do every day at work, as cops."

"You jumped to a conclusion but it is the wrong one. There is nothing wrong with me."

Danny threw his hands up. "Sometimes you are so closed off and annoying as hell."

"Yeah because you are never annoying."

"Annoying?"

"You never pick up your clothes. Is it really that hard to pick them up when you are no longer wearing them?"

"I do."

"Yeah the next day or when you get home. It's really simple. You take them off and put them in the laundry hamper. It's not that hard."

"Like it's not that hard to remember to add things to the shopping list?"

"I add things to the shopping list."

"No you don't. You finish the milk or you eat the last of the whatever and you never say anything and then when I come home from shopping you ask where it is as though I should have psychically known you had finished it. I cannot read you mind Steven."

"Is it really that hard to look in the fridge or you know the box, the box where we keep our food now, to see what else we need like I do?"

"We have a shopping list for a reason."

"Yes and sometimes things don't end up on the list so it is reasonable to look in the fridge and cupboard before you go."

"I go on the way home from work."

"So you don't grab the list?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you can look in the fridge when you do it."

"Or you could write things on the list, you are so fastidious in everything but you can't pick up a pen? I even bought a magnetic one and still you can't do it."

"Fastidious?" Steve scoffed. "That is the pot calling the kettle a judgmental, demanding, critical arse."

"You called yourself all those names babe not me."

Steve blew out a breath. "What are we even fighting about?"

Danny turned his back with a nod and went back to painting. "We are fighting over the fact you are still unwilling to talk to me about what is bothering you without me beating it out of you."

"Fuck Danny there is nothing wrong if it's making you so unhappy to be here instead of in your studio go back in there."

"I'm not unhappy in here. I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to help you but you have been shutting me out from the beginning. I don't understand why okay? So I asked you to tell me and you just shut down like normal." Danny knew this wasn't the best way to work out what was wrong with Steve but he was sick of it. Sick of having to ask again and again and force Steve to just tell him what he was worried about. "Instead you complain about things that don't matter to change the subject. I know what you are doing."

"Being a slob does matter."

"I am not a slob."

"So we really need to discuss the house I came back to after my reserve drills?"

"You came back early."

"I missed you."

Danny blew out a breath. "I was going to clean up."

"You let a dog in our bed," Steve said again.

Danny frowned at him. "How can you dislike dogs so much?"

"I don't dislike dogs I just don't want them in my bed, it's disgusting."

"I cleaned the sheets."

"The room smelled of dog for a week."

"You are full of it. The smell was gone as soon as I opened the window."

"No it wasn't," Steve said. "Just because you declare something to be true doesn't mean it is."

"Well at least I listen when other people talk and don't just run blindly into situations assuming that things will work out."

"I don't run blindly into situations."

"We laid siege to a consulate with a fake bomb."

Steve frowned. "You agreed to that plan."

"It was a good plan."

"Exactly."

"It was also insane and got Chin held as an enemy of Russia for almost 24 hours."

"It was a good plan."

"So you can plan a mission to get a guy out of Russian protective custody but you can't write milk on the shopping list?"

"Look in the fridge before you leave."

"Write it down before you throw the carton away."

"Look in the fridge."

"Write it on the goddamn list."

Steve frowned at him and turned to jab his paint brush into the paint and went back to painting the top of the wall ignoring Danny.

"Don't ignore me."

"Either I ignore you or dump this can of paint on your head."

Danny looked down at the paint in his hands and thought about it.

"You are not always right," Steve started. "You do not know me better than I know myself and you should accept that when I say I'm fine I am."

"Your body language and your expression told me you were lying. I do know you that well."

"You think you have me all figured out that I am so easy to read."

"You are babe."

"I do not have an Aneurysm Face and I do not pout. You spend so much time judging me by my expressions. You are wrong."

"When we met you were so closed off and the only way to read half of what you were thinking was your expressions. You do show a lot of things in your face."

"I am not closed off."

"Ten years in the SEALs will do that to you."

Steve glared at him. "The SEALs didn't do anything to me."

"No I would say you closing yourself off from everyone started a long time before that."

Steve's face flicked between hurt and pissed off quickly before he glared at Danny.

"Steve," Danny started but Steve cut him off.

"You call me closed off but you hide everything behind a wall of anger and bluster while you hold everyone as far away as you can. You can't even unbend enough to let people know why your daughter calls you Danno unless you are about to die. You hide everything while talking non stop just because everyone else doesn't talk constantly doesn't mean that something is wrong."

"No but hiding from how you are feeling and shoving it all into a box in your head doesn't make it magically disappear either."

"And telling yourself being in Hawaii is not permanent doesn't change the fact your marriage ended and Grace loves Hawaii."

"Do not bring Grace into this." Danny glared at Steve for a moment but continued before Steve could say anything. "I am not the one who has been living in his childhood home surrounded by his dead father's things because he doesn't know if he is going to stay after he kills Hesse. You walked into this house and treated it like it was an apartment someone had let you stay in for a couple of weeks. There is nothing more telling of the fact that you-you don't-you never intended to stay than the fact you never did anything with this house. You walked in and took over the investigation and forced me to join you and then you got me shot. I didn't feel that you deserved to know something so personal between Grace and I. You have to know everything about me and about my life, have since that first day when you walked in uninvited and just pawed around my apartment."

"You call that an apartment, at least I made an effort to not sleep in a hovel."

"Please," Danny said pacing in a tight line. "You would have gone and slept in the jungle if you didn't have this house. You have to know everything about my life but you are so closed off about your own. Sometimes you'll talk to me and the rest of the time I have to figure it our based on what you do and the look on your face. It shouldn't be this hard to get you to tell me what the problem is."

"It shouldn't be this hard to convince you there wasn't a problem before you created one in your head. Did you think picking a fight with me would make it easier to disappear out the back to paint?"

"I wanted to be in here, I can't work out why now but I wanted to help you paint the study."

"Well if you don't know why then you can just leave and I'll do it."

"Do you honestly think you have to do it alone?"

"I have been."

"Well I am here now so why don't you unbend and let me help instead of trying to make everyone sit back and watch while you act as though you are the metaphorical island."

"What does that even mean?"

"You can ask for help it's not going to cause anyone to call you names."

"Why not it has before?"

Danny was struck dumb and he had no idea what to say to that, he watched Steve for a second as he tried to work out what to say. "Asking for help is good, no one should have ever made you feel bad for it. I will never make you feel bad for it."

"You know what just shut up and paint," Steve said loudly jamming his paintbrush into the tub of paint and going back to the wall.

Danny swore and picked up the roller fiercely jamming it into the tray and starting on the walls. He ignored Steve who was furiously cutting in the paint on another wall with his back rigid and his focus on the job in front of him.

When they'd finished painting Danny went to the shower while Steve disappeared out the backdoor and down to the beach. When he returned Danny was pretending to be asleep in Grace's little bed. Steve stalked past the door and went up to their room.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

When Danny woke up the next morning tired and grumpy Steve was gone and he hadn't bothered to turn the coffee pot on like he normally did when he went out for his morning swim. Danny dressed and went into work stopping on the way for a cup of coffee. When he got in Kono told him Steve and Chin were out doing some legwork. She looked at him with all the sympathy that told him she knew exactly how Danny and Steve had spent the night before. Danny tried to smile at her but it felt forced as he went into his office and started on some paperwork that had long become a part of his duties.

The first post-it note appeared on Danny's desk when he came back from getting his second coffee of the morning.

_I like that you have been so happy since you've been painting._

Danny ran a finger over the tight, controlled writing and sighed. He stood up to go into Steve's office but the other man wasn't there and Kono shrugged when Danny looked to her.

He went back into his office and hunted around in his drawer until he found his own post-it notes, blue to Steve's green. Steve in his ever controlling organised way had ordered them all their own colour pads so that they would be able to see who made notes easily. Danny has assumed that the fact they all had such distinct writing would make it obvious but with every supply order came more post-its. Yellow for Chin and purple for Kono whenever they were sent a pink pad by mistake is magically disappeared from the supply closet and ended up in Grace's bag when she went back to Rachel's.

Danny pulled out his pen and sat to write. He ripped the note off and threw it in the bin starting again. He threw out another three before the note said what he wanted it to. He ignored Kono's smirk as he pushed it firmly down on Steve's desk and turned from the room.

**I love painting but it doesn't mean I don't want to help you with the house.**

The next note was stuck to Danny's door and over the rest of the day they wrote back and forth even if they didn't speak to one another Steve in and out with Chin while Danny did paperwork and Kono did research.

_I want you to help._

**Then why did you try and stop me from doing it?**

_Because you were so happy when you were painting._

**I am happy when we are painting walls too.**

_That's a lie. You don't enjoy painting walls at all._

**I do enjoy doing it with you.**

The next post-it was purple and sitting on the coffee machine. Guys, I am taking a photo of that for the sexual harassment suit.

"Kono," Danny called from the staff room. "Mind your own business."

"Then stop flirting on post-it notes and just forgive each other already."

Danny walked over to the computer table and learned his hips against it as he spoke. "I don't even know what I would be forgiving for. I don't know how the fight started or what it was about for the most part. You know those fights that just happen and you're not even really angry about anything and then you are yelling at them and bringing up stuff from past fights because you can't stop arguing?"

"Sure though I expect you have them more often than I would."

Danny rolled his eyes. "He was trying to stop me helping him paint the study."

Kono smiled and wrapped a hand around his arm. "Do you know what you've been like this week?"

"No."

"You've been happy, insanely happy. Kamekona makes fun of you and you tipped him. Steve got one of the doors in the Camero smashed in and you just shrugged it off, oh you ranted and raved but you weren't really truly angry. I had no idea how happy painting made you. Steve has been watching you all week like he gave you the moon and he couldn't be happier about it because he made you happy. Utterly, painfully, shoot-you-in-the-head happy."

Danny frowned at Kono. "I've really been that different?"

"You're still you but you are less angry like everything you were doing wasn't coming from a bad place more that it's just who you are to argue and banter."

Danny nodded understanding what she was trying to say. He'd always been argumentative generally more for fun than anything else but the more discontent he was with the world around him the more angry he got and his argumentativeness became more negative.

"Steve knows the painting was making a huge difference."

"It's not just the painting."

"I know," Kono said. "Most of it is Steve but he doesn't see that."

Danny rubbed a hand over his face. "So you think he was trying to get me to keep painting the picture so I wouldn't get unhappy again?"

Kono shrugged and kept quiet.

"Which means the fight we had for no apparent reason is basically like telling him he was right and I need to paint to be happy? That is insane and completely and utterly Steve. It was selfish of me to ignore him to paint. It's our house…sort of and it's not fair to just paint when we have a house to finish."

"Did you tell _him_ that?" Kono asked. "Of course not because you are both as bad as one another."

"Get back to work Rookie," Danny said ignoring her laughter as it followed him back into his office. He picked his post-its up again and started writing. By the time he was finished he had eight laid out on his desk. He went into Steve's office and lined them up on the desk one after the next.

**I'm sorry.**

**I want to paint the house with you.**

**It was unfair to leave you to do the room prep by yourself. I wanted to make it up to you.**

**You shouldn't need to ask me to help you with these things but please let me know when you want help, it is what I am here for – what I want to do for you.**

**Painting pictures does make me happy and I forgot how much but** **you** **make me happier.**

**I love you.**

**(Stop reading things that are not for you Kono)** Sorry Danny :)

**I'm going home to start on the ceiling come home when you're ready babe.**

Danny turned his computer off and headed home. He stopped on the way home to pick up some food for later…hopefully.

When he got home he cracked the ceiling paint and stirred it putting down the painter's tape. He started painting slowly and methodically one ear listening for Steve and the rest of his attention on the work in front of him. He'd finished painting the mouldings when he heard Steve's ute in the driveway. Danny took a deep breath and pulled out the roller but his attention was on the door not what was in front of him.

Danny knew Steve was standing at the door to the study but Danny couldn't bring himself to turn around focussing on the roller and paint instead.

"Hey Danno."

Danny smiled and turned around. "Hey babe."

"I didn't want you in here because you thought you should be."

"I'm in here because it's my house too. Right? So it's my responsibility to help and more than that I want to help you do it."

Steve nodded. "I don't mind doing it."

"You don't have to do it alone babe. Just accept it."

Steve nodded and dropped down to sit on the floor and watched Danny.

"I went to the shop and grabbed some fish for dinner. I thought when we were done here we could have a drink, barbeque some fish and hang out on the lanai."

"Sounds good."

Danny felt like he should be talking but he left it at that and kept painting watching Steve when he could as the other man sat and kept watching him.

When Danny was going back for the second coat Steve stood up.

"I'm going to go and have a shower and then I'll get the fish ready."

Danny nodded. "I should be about an hour?"

"Yeah."

Danny rubbed his hand over his face when Steve was out of the room. He hated the time after a fight when things were still tense but they were not actually mad at each other anymore. Danny never knew what to do or say since he didn't want to make things worse and he knew his own mouth and the fact he would say things without thinking. This fight would end and they would go back to things being good but they'd discussed things that he knew would come up again. Discussing them would only work if at least one of them was willing to keep calm and that would definitely not happen the night after a fight. More than that Danny knew it would take patience and time on both their parts to deal with their baggage he just wanted Steve to know, really **know** , that Danny was willing to put the time and effort into this.

Danny kept going needing something else to focus on because this stuff with Steve he couldn't rush.

Things didn't settle until they were sprawled out on the lanai eating fish and salad.

Steve slid into the space next to Danny on the chair and threw his arm over Danny's shoulders. "I don't really like fighting with you."

"Same here babe."

"I'm not Rachel I don't want you to give up the painting for me."

"Yeah well I don't really want you to do this stuff on your own because you think I have something better to do, not good enough babe. I am in this thing so we do it together."

"Okay."

/ / / \ \ \

After their fight they were tentative and awkward for the length of time it took them to finish painting the study. By the time they were sanding down the floors things were back to normal. By the time they had moved and done the floors in the dining room/Danny's studio things were completely back to normal and when Grace came over to help them sand down the floor in her room one Wednesday night she had no idea that there was anything wrong between them as she started listing all the things she wanted to do in her week off from school. They left the lounge room until the work was finished in the bathroom and kitchen allowing the workmen to drag things through and traipse around without undoing all their hard work.

/ / / \ \ \


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start with the dingo story is not mine, but it is a friend of mine's. It was told while camping around the fire so it may be utter bollocks but it's fun anyway. The kangaroo story is however mine.  
> The piece of theatre done by Grace's class was my very first assembly item as a teacher...so stressful and so very rewarding.

/ / / \ \ \

"This is a form asking for three days holidays for myself," Danny said putting a sheet down in front of Steve who looked up at him sharply. "Please sign."

"Why are you taking holidays?" Steve asked.

"Personal reasons, it says it right there on the form," Danny pointed to the box.

"What are those personal reasons?" Steve asked reading the form in front of him. "This is for next week."

"I know," Danny said. "There is an 'x' at the bottom where you sign as my immediate supervisor."

Steve looked up at him. "Why are you taking time off?"

"As my boss you don't need to know why I am taking time off," Danny said reaching over to tap on the spot where Steve was meant to sign. "I checked with Chin and Kono and they are more than capable of providing backup, neither of them have anything that will keep them from work in the time I have requested. I have more than enough time saved up so?"

Steve glared. "Why won't you tell me why you want to take time off?"

"It's none of my boss's business when I take time, so?"

"Fine," Steve said. "Can I ask as your partner? Since there are no secrets between partners."

"Oh well in that case," Danny said leaning against Steve's desk. "Rachel and I agreed to half and half share for Grace's week off, so I will have her Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and she goes back to her mum Thursday like normal. So I'm taking the time off so I can do things with Grace. Including painting the upstairs bathroom which she made me promise to do when she told me how much time she got to spend with me."

"You have three extra days with Gracie?" Steve asked signing the form as he watched Danny.

Danny grinned at him. "Yes I do."

"So you are taking the time off. Good." Steve said handing it back so Danny could fax it to the right people.

"You can't send it yourself?" Danny asked. "I swear for a man who was part of naval intelligence you don't show a lot when you prove time and time again you don't know how to work a fax machine and you cannot seem to understand how to type into the little pre-placed boxes in police reports."

"I assumed you would like to do it yourself to ensure it was sent in a timely manner," Steve said with a shrug. "I know you have some control issues."

"I have control issues?" Danny said throwing his hands up in the air. "Well in that case you won't want this."

Danny waved another paper in Steve's face before he turned and walked out of the office a smile on his face. He counted to five as he sent off his form. He heard Steve's door open and then his partner was standing next to him tall and attempting to be imposing.

"Yes Steven?"

"What was the other form Danny?"

"Not important at all Steven," Danny said. "It was just me having control issues, because as we all know I have control issues Steven."

"What is the form Danno?"

Danny shrugged and moved away from the fax machine. "Wasn't important Steven, go back to doing what you were."

"Danny just stop and tell me what the form was."

Danny turned and looked at Steve. "You don't need to know every thought that runs through my head."

Steve folded his arms and put on his Intimidation Face, Danny rolled his eyes.

Steve sighed, Danny was toying with him. He wasn't annoyed; he was downright joyful as he smiled up at Steve completely ignoring Steve and his attempt at intimidation. Danny stood before him with a smile and Steve knew it was all down to the fact he had Gracie for five whole days in a week and nothing was going to make Danny annoyed. For some reason he felt the need to toy with Steve in his good mood. Steve would have pulled him close and kissed him, perhaps dragged him somewhere and taken full advantage of Danny's very good mood for some playful and energetic sex, if only there were not at work. Regardless of the fact that Steve didn't expect the same level of professionalism from his team as he had accepted in the Navy he still wanted to ensure that there was a line between their personal relationships and their professional ones. He knew it wasn't likely to ever occur since he was dating his partner and the rest of his team was related. Steve unfolded his arms and smiled at Danny.

"You are in a very good mood."

"I get Gracie for five whole days, I am picking her up from school next Friday and get her until the following Thursday since her week off manages to actually fall with my weekend and Rachel had no travel plans so there is absolutely nothing that could bring me down except for a case that ends my leave."

"Doesn't matter," Chin said popping out of his office. "You'll still go no matter what and we will handle it."

"Yeah," Kono said appearing behind Danny to join in on the conversation. "It's like your weekends; we will just take care of it."

Steve had to smile, after the first case they'd landed on a Grace weekend Chin and Kono had come to him and offered to take over as Steve's partner any time Danny had Grace. The system had worked for them for a while and Steve knew how much Danny appreciated the thought even as he'd complain about the special treatment.

"Thanks," Danny said his smile widening.

Kono stepped forward quickly, made a grab and came back holding the papers that had been in Danny hand.

"Steve has been a horrible influence on you Kono," Danny said holding out a hand. "Give them back please."

Kono grinned at him and flicked through the papers quickly before her grin widened and she handed them back. "Nice Danny."

Kono turned and walked away Chin nodding at them both before following her. "We'll go and get some lunch."

"Thanks Chin," Danny said turning and walking into his office ignoring Steve who trailed in behind him.

"You have to tell me what was on the second form."

"I don't actually **have** to do anything."

"I could order you."

Danny laughed. "Yes and I can convince you to stop calling me Danno and to wait for backup," Danny said with a grin as he grabbed the file on top of his short pile. He opened it and sat down to start typing up the police report.

"Danno," Steve said stepping forward to close the folder. "Tell me what was on the form."

"Do you really need to know everything?"

"Yes."

"You know when you ask me properly I might tell you."

Steve looked confused for a few moments and then his eyes cleared. "Danny will you please tell me what the other form was."

Danny grinned and handed the form over watching Steve carefully as he read the paper.

"This is a vacation form for me," Steve said looking at Danny like he was confused.

"Yes."

"For the same time as yours."

"Yes."

"You want me to take holidays to spend with you and Gracie?"

"That was the general idea, the added bonus of which is that we could get more work done at the house."

"But it's your week with Grace."

Danny frowned. "If you don't want to that's fine."

"Of course I want to." Steve grabbed a pen, signed it and strode out of the room to send it off. When he turned around Danny was leaning against his doorway watching Steve with a grin.

"So you do want to spend the week with us."

Steve threw his attempt at professionalism out the window and walked over forcing Danny back into his office and stooping to kiss him. Steve pushed the door closed behind him and fumbled with the blinds before forcing Danny back until he was able to hop up on the table and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Danny's hands disappeared into Steve's hair as Danny licked into his mouth and pulled him impossibly closer. Danny pulled away to gulp down some air and Steve bent his head further nibbling at the skin below Danny's ear as Danny pushed himself closer and rocked into Steve.

"Let's go home for lunch," Danny panted out.

"Can't," Steve said stepping back. "Fuck that was a bad idea. Alex is working there."

"Shit."

"Oh who cares?" Steve said stepping back into Danny's body and sealing his lips over Danny's pressing his hips into Danny's until their half hard erections were lined up.

"No," Danny said pushing him back. "Not at work."

Danny pulled away from the table, readjusted himself and sighed at the look on Steve's face. His lips were swollen, his hair messy and his top hiked up under one armpit where Danny's hands had pushed it earlier.

"I hate Alex," Danny said with a groan before he turned away from Steve.

"So do I," Steve said before he turned and walked out of the room glad he didn't need to deal with the knowing smirks he'd receive from Chin and Kono at his slightly off kilter stride.

/ / / \ \ \

On Friday Steve told Danny to leave while he, Chin and Kono finished processing the men who they'd caught that morning. Perfect timing for Danny to pick up Grace and if Steve hadn't slept at all Thursday night running down the last of the leads Danny didn't say anything. He just grinned and laughed when the bad guys complained about middle of the night wake up calls. Danny left as soon as he could hit the button to shut his computer down but he refrained from rushing from the building.

As soon as they were done with the necessary paperwork Steve went to the locked storage closet and pulled it open.

"What you got in there Boss-man?" Kono asked stepping him behind him.

"Present for Gracie."

"A 'board?" Kono said darting around him to pull it out. "Nice artwork brah."

"I took some photos from Gracie's bed and some of Danny's drawings to a guy on the North Shore I know, he painted it for me."

"She's going to love it," Kono said handing it back to Steve. "Why were you hiding it in the closet?"

"Danny doesn't know about it," Steve said grinning at her.

"When you planning on giving it to her?" Kono asked her smirk turning evil queen towards the end. "Because if we can convince you to either wait until we get there for dinner or record it I would be eternally grateful."

Chin didn't laugh but the smirk on his face let Steve know how amused he was by the possibility of video proof.

"Danny is letting me teach her to surf, she needs her own board," Steve defended.

Kono nodded. "True, but does she need one that expensive, custom painting is expensive Boss."

"Danny doesn't need to know that," Steve said with a smile. "Besides Green is a friend and gave me a deal."

Kono gaped at him. "Green did this?" she reached over and snagged the board flipping it over to find his signature. "Oh God, I always wanted a Green board. I cannot believe I am jealous of a ten year-old."

"Let's hope Danny doesn't decide to do an internet search about the guy," Chin said. "I need to go I'm picking Malia up from work. We'll be over at 7."

"Great," Steve said tugging the board out of Kono's reluctant hands. "I'll wait until you all get there to give it to her. If Danny agrees maybe we can all go down to the gentle beach for a lesson this weekend."

Kono nodded. "Do you think Gracie would let me have a go on her board?"

"Kono," Steve said his voice sliding easily into the tone he'd perfected as Commander McGarrett. "Do not make Danny suspicious about this board. I want Grace to enjoy it not be forced to give it back."

Kono rolled her eyes and nodded. "Danny is going to be annoyed regardless but I won't tell him who Green is."

"Thanks," Steve said. "See you at 7."

Steve tucked the surfboard under a tarp in the back of his truck and called Danny to see where he and Grace were.

"We're down buying food for tonight," Grace said when she answered the phone and had finished telling him how excited she was to be spending five whole days with them.

"Okay Grace," Steve said. "Can I talk to Danno for a moment?"

"Okay Uncle Steve," she handed the phone over.

"Steve," Danny said sounding annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Some woman just spent five minutes bitching at me because I took the last packet of those sausages Malia likes and she wanted them. Five minutes Steven, I got there first and no I'm not going to hand them to her. The nerve, okay maybe if it wasn't for tonight I might have but I said I was having a party and it was too bad. Then she complained about using them for a barbeque and said that I should just buy the crappy ones that even you won't eat since we are cooking on a barbeque, the nerve."

"Better?" Steve asked as he drove into the driveway.

"I only have some stuff to grab for the salad and then we'll be done. When I'm home I'll be better."

Steve grinned stupidly as he pulled the surfboard off the back and went about hiding it in the half demolished downstairs bathroom where hopefully no one would look until after dinner. "I'll be here."

"Okay good, make sure there is enough beer in the esky. God I want a kitchen back."

"Soon babe," Steve said not even realising he'd used Danny's favourite endearment.

"Okay babe," Danny said stressing the word. "We'll be home soon."

Steve tidied up as much as he could. They would mainly be out on the lanai but they would need to use the new bathroom, it still hadn't been painted but it was at least in one very nice piece.

He heard the Camaro turning into the drive and went out to help. Grace met him at the door with a hug before she darted to their makeshift kitchen in the spare room and put away the things in her bag. They would need to move the things in there this weekend Steve reminded himself as he went out to help.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said when she came back out. "Can we go surfing? And swimming? I know we need to work on the house but can we? And the zoo? On Tuesday they are having a pool party at Wet and Wild. Tommy is going with his cousin's family and he said it was going to be so much fun. It's at night and they have these cool lights and games. What do we have to do with the house? How is the kitchen?"

"Monkey," Danny said. "Breathe. We can do lots of things this week."

Grace nodded and turned to Steve who handed her the smallest bag and started for the house. "They are starting the plumbing and electrical during the week which might be exciting while you're home. It's up to your dad whether we go surfing but we can definitely swim down at the beach, the zoo sounds good, anything I missed?"

Grace shook her head. "Can we go swimming now?"

Steve shook his head and put everything on their little kitchen table handing the things to Grace that needed to go into the fridge.

"When are you doing the spare room?" Grace asked climbing up to sit on the table next to Steve.

"This week we'll have to move everything out of there and then we can start."

"And when are you doing the floor in here," Grace looked down at the floor below her dangling feet that was missing the clean, high shine of her room's floor.

"When everything else is done."

"Even your room?" Grace asked grabbing a roll from the packet and nibbling at it.

"Probably not," Steve said and lined all of the salad vegetables up ready for later. "Our room will be last."

"What do we need to do before they get here?" Danny asked sitting next to Grace and stealing half her bun.

"I cleaned up so it's just making the salads."

Danny nodded and poked Grace in the ribs making her laugh. "We can go swimming Monkey."

Grace grinned and jumped from the table. "Danno I forgot my bag."

"It's in your room."

Grace ran back to give him a hug and then turned to get changed.

Steve bent over and pressed a kiss to Danny's lips. "You coming in?"

"Yeah," Danny said chasing his lips. "Come on Army we need to get changed."

"Navy." Steve said but followed anyway.

Danny didn't mind swimming, it was sitting on the beach where sand got everywhere and stuck to you and then got into the car and all over the floor at home and in the grooves in the shower that Danny loathed. Steve's place on the other hand was good, the beach gave way to grass which forced the sand off his feet and they could wash off before going inside since Steve wasn't completely insane and had installed an outdoor shower not long after he'd moved home. The water was just this side of freezing but it washed the sand off before he threw Gracie into a hot shower. He changed into the new boardies that Steve had handed him three days ago when he couldn't find his old ones. Danny assumed Steve had thrown them away and bought the new ones because he disliked the old ones. He'd grumbled at Steve for twenty minutes but Steve just grinned and changed into his own flexing more than was strictly necessary until Danny had given in, changed and they'd gone down to the ocean together.

He sat on the bed and watched Steve change enjoying the show.

"You know it's rude to stare."

Danny shrugged. "So arrest me and we can play with the handcuffs."

Steve pulled Danny off the bed and into his arms. "Handcuffs?"

Danny never had a chance to say anything else since Steve yanked him onto his tiptoes and sealed his mouth over Danny's kissing him deeply and thoroughly, lots of tongue, his hands settling low and possessive on Danny's hips.

"Daddy hurry up," Grace yelled from downstairs. "Steve, can we take the snorkels out?"

"Shit," Danny panted into his mouth pushing him away and turning around.

"Raincheck," Steve said leaning back to watch Danny unbutton his shirt.

Danny nodded. "Go and find the snorkels Steve."

Steve pulled him close for another quick, dirty kiss before turning and walking out of the room and down to the snorkelling equipment. There wasn't much to see around the beach but it was giving Grace practice. Hopefully Danny would eventually agree to Steve taking her to one of the beaches he knew with a little section of coral that Grace would love. The only problem being that Danny was fiercely protective and it would involve them renting ATVs to get to the beach since Grace wouldn't be up to the two hour swim it took to get there from the nearest car accessible track. He pulled his black set out of the cupboard and the flower print ones Grace had picked out when he took her to the dive shop.

He went downstairs and found Grace with towels in a pile on the table.

"We can go snorkelling?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Steve said. "Let's go down and get ready while your dad gets changed.

Grace loaded herself up with the towels and followed him out.

"My teacher, Miss Daniels, said that over the week off we should write down the things we did so we can write a diary when we get back to school, we have to write about every day of the holiday."

"Okay," Steve said throwing out the blanket before they dropped the towels and Grace started pulling her flippers on.

"Will you and Danno help?"

"Course," Steve checked her mask quickly before handing it to her and getting her to do it again telling him what she was doing.

"She said they are going to be books like 'Diary of a Wombat' but it needs more information and paragraphs and that we should put illustrations in the final copy like 'Dairy Of A Wimpy Kid'. I wish I could draw like Daddy."

"I don't know either of those books," Steve admitted.

"'Diary of a Wombat' is funny but it's a picture book and Rosemary, who won't play with me at recess time not that I want to because she always plays princesses and Tommy and I play on the monkey bars and sometimes monkey bar chasey but some of the teachers don't let us play that. But, Rosemary said that only babies like children's books. That's not true is it?"

"I like books with pictures," Steve said thinking of the books he'd read recently, most of which were not particularly fun reading.

Grace nodded. "Tommy and I liked the wombat one; do you know what wombats are?"

"Marsupials from Australia."

"We did Australia for our country this year, they have heaps of poisonous sea creatures but they have loads of animals that can kill you too. Jonathon, who says he wants to be called J-bomb but Miss Daniels said not in her class, said that they have a snake that can kill twenty people with a single drop of venom. Is that true?"

"The inland taipan is native to Australia and the most venomous land snake in the world but I don't know if it could kill twenty people."

"How on Earth do you know that Steven?" Danny asked dropping some bottles of water and the sunscreen on the blanket before sitting down himself.

"I did some training with SAS in Australia once. We had to do a course on natural predators since they were dropping us in the desert."

"Wow," Grace said putting her sunscreen on while Danny covered her back. "Did you see a wombat?"

"No, but I saw a lot of kangaroos and emus and one very annoyed dingo."

"One very annoyed dingo?" Grace asked waiting for Danny's internal timer to say the sunscreen had had time to sink it.

"We were sleeping under the stars and one tried to run away with my swag with me in it."

Grace looked horrified. "You didn't hurt it did you?"

"Course not; one of the other guys scared it off."

Danny was looking at him with his I-distrust-you squint and Steve grinned not about to elaborate on the story by telling them how one of the soldiers woke up, punched the dingo on the snout and then turned over to go back to sleep while Steve had been stunned at the pure insanity of this dog trying to drag his sleeping gear into the desert.

"What are kangaroos like?"

"Gigantic and apparently vicious we were out one night on survival training and we'd hidden ourselves away to try and escape the cold and all of a sudden the ground started shaking. I looked around to see what it was and there was a single boomer bouncing along near our hiding spot."

Grace was grinning and Steve couldn't keep his smile contained. So much from his past was classified and so horrible he didn't want to tell anyone about it, ever, but small things could be shared and he liked that Grace was interested, that she wanted to know about him. His father had never asked and neither did Mary so Steve had never told. His teammates all had stories of their own and most of the ones they shared when they were together weren't of the simple wonders like that. Here was Grace excited about such a little story and Steve was so pleased he could tell her and that she wanted to know.

"Okay, we can go in the water now." Danny said finally.

Grace jumped up but waited patiently for Steve and Danny to stand before she started running for the water.

"A dingo tried to steal your swag?"

"True story," Steve said diving into the water. Grace put on her mask and snorkel and they spent some time swimming around and practicing the lessons Steve had been giving her. Danny watched them for a while before he started doing a large lazy circle of freestyle around them.

Steve's internal clock went off and he told Danny they should be heading inside. Grace pouted up at him and he caved with five more minutes. Danny laughed at Steve as he swam towards shore. Danny always got out first, washing himself under the outdoor shower and then going and getting the bathroom ready for Grace trusting Steve to get her out of the water and into the house before she got too cold. Regardless of how many times they did it Steve still felt the weight of Danny's trust and the responsibility for Grace weighing against the joy that came from knowing Danny didn't trust many people with his daughter's safety but that he did trust Steve.

They got out of the water and Steve wrapped a towel around Gracie, handed her a bottle of water and then watched her walk up the backyard to the house. They hadn't played on the beach but she still stopped to wash the sand off her feet before she went inside and, Steve was guessing, ran to Danny and the hot shower he would already have going. Steve paused to collect up all their stuff and carry it back to the house. He dumped it on the outside table sorting the things it would be easier to tuck near the outside door for tomorrow when Grace was sure to wake up when he went for his swim in the morning and ask to come with him. Danny had given blanket approval for him to say yes when he wanted to. He'd told Steve this only after Danny had sat Grace down and explained to her that Steve's morning swim wasn't about fun it was about exercise and staying in shape. Steve had rolled his eyes at Danny and said that every other day was about those things two mornings a fortnight could be about fun if they meant he got to go swimming with Grace and Danny. Danny's face had softened and he told him he could take Grace out if he wanted, they'd agreed to a compromise where Steve set his alarm for 7 instead of 5 so that Grace didn't get crabby and need a nap before lunch. Danny always woke and came down if Steve and Grace went swimming, sometimes even coming in but often he'd bring down a crime novel and sit on a chair and alternate between watching them and ranting at the book.

Steve finished and washed the small amounts of sand off knowing that it would annoy Danny if he tracked it into the house. Danny met him at the door and took the towels from his hand tucking them on a table next to the washing machine.

Steve started rubbing himself dry. "When we do this room I think we should mount the dryer and get something to put all the swimming stuff in. Dad never really swam. It would be better to have it all in here."

"Okay," Danny said watching Steve with a small smile.

"If I had have known the way to make you agree to things and be quiet was to be shirtless and wet I would have done it more regularly."

"Would it even have been possible for you to be shirtless and wet any more than you were?" Danny asked.

"You get awfully distracted for being desensitised to it," Steve pressed Danny into the closed door and dropped his head down to kiss the skin behind Danny's ear.

"Just enjoying the view, besides it would have been inappropriate to allow you to see me checking you out when I was just your work partner. Sexual harassment and all that."

Steve moved up to kiss Danny properly and shut him up. It was an occasional blow to his ego that Danny never lost the ability to speak, the fact that he occasionally rambled pure nonsense the only thing that made Steve feel better.

"Daddy the shower is free," Grace said from behind Steve so he pulled away from Danny who stepped to the side and looked at Grace. "You don't need to stop kissing every time I come in the room. I never catch Mum and Stan kissing but Rom who has two step mums and her mum and her dad says she catches her mum and her wife kissing all the time. I'm going to watch some TV before they get here."

Grace turned and walked away while Steve kept his hand on Danny's wrist until he heard the TV turn on.

"Oh my God," Danny said dropping his head back into the door a couple times. "Rom with the two mums sees them kiss all the time but Grace never sees her mum kissing her step-dad."

Steve bit his lower lip. "She seems pretty fine with the fact we kiss."

"Don't start, do not start. I don't know what to be the most disturbed by; the fact she doesn't think we should spring apart like teenagers when she catches us making out like teenagers or the fact she discusses us kissing with her friends."

Steve nodded. "Be happy she likes me and isn't damaged by the fact her father is gay?"

Danny threw his head back into the door again.

"Danny?"

"I am very happy but I really want her to be four again when she could listen to what we were asking of her but before she went off to school and developed friends like Tommy and Rom with three mums."

"Grace is happy and healthy and she is going to grow up."

"Grace isn't allowed to grow up anymore and I'm banning her from talking to Rom again."

Steve turned and pushed Danny out of the laundry. "Go and have a shower. Rom is probably a good friend who is living in a similar situation to Grace. Why don't we invite these impossibly evil children your daughter is friends with to a beach party or something so we can see if they are actually horrible influences."

"My world is not right when Navy SEALs make logical suggestions. No Tommy."

Steve laughed and left Danny to his shower to go and start making the salad, everyone would be there in less than an hour.

Grace came in and stole some carrots during an ad break and helped Steve by pulling apart the lettuce. "We can have a beach party?"

"Do you have super bat hearing Monkey?" Danny asked tugging on one of Grace's ears. "We can have a beach party if their parents agree."

Grace nodded. "Can we call them now?"

"I'm good here," Steve said with a smirk.

Danny glared at him. "Come on Monkey we'll go call. Who do you want to invite?"

"Rom and Tommy and Jane and Lizzie," Grace said excitedly.

Danny nodded and pulled his phone out scanning to the section that started with Grace, all her friend's parent's numbers were there saved as soon as a new name was mentioned. He pulled up Tommy's father's number and called.

"Hello this is Danny Williams, Grace's dad. Grace would like to have a picnic this week with some of her friends. Our house if being renovated but it has a private beach. Yes, Tuesday, about 11. Just let me check," Danny pulled the phone away and covered the microphone with his hand. "Tommy's cousin James is staying with them can he come?" Grace nodded and Danny pulled his hand away. "Yes of course he's welcome. Excellent, see you on Tuesday then."

Danny repeated the phone calls Grace grinning at him widely the whole time, Lizzie's mum had plans for the family to go to Honolulu and visit her mother so they couldn't come but Grace was still smiling at the end of it all and Steve was standing in the doorway smiling at him too.

Danny was just pleased none of them had made excuses or seemed hesitant to let their children come because of Steve and their relationship. Danny wasn't naïve enough to think that Grace hadn't told her friends who would have told their parents. He also wasn't hopeful enough not to know that one day his choices were going to lead to difficult situations for Grace. Being the child of divorce was one thing but being the child of a man who'd made such a drastically different choice for his second serious relationship was more than that. Danny hoped that she had friends around her who were understanding and helpful when it came to the children who'd been taught prejudices and enjoyed sharing them with his daughter. He'd asked Grace and he knew Rachel kept an eye on things too but she had always said no one who knew cared but he always found himself bracing for the day that answer changed anyway.

"I am having a shower," Steve said yanking Danny from his thoughts. "But someone needs to cut the buns."

Grace nodded and looked forlornly at the TV before she reached for the remote to turn it off and trailed behind Danny.

"Stop pouting Gracie and finish your show," Danny said watching his daughter turn and take a flying leap at the couch which hopefully would be gone soon given the unfortunate sound it made as Grace landed.

Just before seven there was a polite knock on the door. Steve called out that he would answer it as Danny told Grace it was time to turn the TV off.

Max walked into the house just as Kono's car pulled into the driveway. Max walked in and handed Steve a Tupperware container.

"I made chocolate brownies," Max said with a smile stepping into the house. "I do hope no one is allergic to hazelnuts."

"Thanks Max," Danny said. "We aren't and I don't think anyone else is either."

"That is good."

"Hey guys," Kono said as she stepping into the house.

"Hello Kono," Grace said standing up and moving towards her to hug her hello. She said hello to Max who smiled down at her but kept his distance as did Grace who hadn't spent enough time with the medical examiner to be completely comfortable. Not that Max had ever shown any comfort around Grace or anyone else for that matter. Kono pulled Grace out of the house and out onto the lanai where they sat while Grace told Kono all about her week and her plans for her week of holidays. Max went outside behind them and sat but made no effort to include himself in the conversation until Grace started talking about the party she wanted to go to at Wet N Wild. Max, as it turned out, thoroughly enjoyed waterslides and spent plenty of time at the parks around the islands.

Chin and Malia arrived not long after and came in to hear Max explaining the best way to slide down this ride and the correct method for doing this ride so you ended up tumbling as you slid into the water.

"You're not putting the steak and sausages on together are you?" Danny asked coming out of the house and standing next to Steve.

"Give people drinks and don't tell me how to barbeque."

"If you did it the right way I wouldn't need to tell you what to do."

"I'll have a beer Danny, thanks." Chin said with a smile sitting next to Kono asking Grace about her week.

Danny nodded and opened the lid to pull some of the beer from the ice inside. He handed them around and then poured some lemonade into a glass for Grace and pouring the rest of it into his own cup.

"May I have a lemonade too Danny?" Max asked.

"Course Max," Danny said handing him a can and opening a beer for Steve. "Here babe."

"Thanks," Steve twisted and pressed a kiss to Danny's lips making his stomach tighten. They were generally very careful around work colleagues and even though they were now at home it still made him a little nervous. When Danny turned around Chin was smirking at him and Kono was flat out beaming at him.

"You look like a teenager who was just caught by his mum," Kono said. "And that was a pathetic kiss too."

"Thanks Kono," Steve said. "Close your eyes Gracie." Grace closed her eyes with a giggle and Steve pulled Danny back around and kissed him again. Danny pushed him away and rolled his eyes at Steve.

"Open your eyes Grace and ignore Steve."

"I told you Daddy I don't mind if you kiss Steve."

Kono laughed loudly and grinned at Danny who ignored her. "You should put the sausages on the other plate."

"The sausages are fine here."

"If you move them to the other plate they'll cook more evenly."

"If I have them on the other plate the fat will just pool under them."

"The steak is the one that should have the bar effect."

"I am more than capable of using the barbeque Danny, you eat the food I make on it all the time so stop complaining."

"Yes but you should still swap them over."

Steve drank some beer and grinned at Danny completely ignoring his suggestions. Danny huffed and went to sit next to Malia so they could chat. Chin took Danny's place next to Steve.

"The kitchen is coming together," Chin said.

"They are doing the plumbing and electrical this week," Steve said turning the sausages. "Alex has been doing a great job."

Chin nodded. "Malia wanted me to get his number. She wants to redo the bathroom. She doesn't like the yellow tiles."

"And you?"

"Am doing whatever makes her happy."

Steve laughed. "I'll grab his card I've got it somewhere."

"Thanks," Chin frowned down at the barbeque. "You know Danny's right about the plates."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't necessarily disagree with him."

Chin smiled at him. "You both need help."

"No we're good," Steve said his eyes flicking to Danny. When he looked back at Chin the other man had an amused half grin on his face that told Steve Chin thought he was completely and utterly obvious. Steve didn't care. He heard Kono behind him start speaking pidgin to Grace who answered slowly and carefully. It was impressive that she was so interested in learning Mandarin, and was quite good with languages, but she enjoyed Kono's lessons in pidgin even more. Steve knew Danny worried about her learning the language though he could never get a very good explanation as to why. Chin walked away towards Kono and Grace and Steve could feel the heat of Danny at his side.

"You should put the kebabs on," Danny said quietly at his side.

"It's good that she's learning pidgin."

"That in no way relates to us feeding everyone dinner."

"I don't know why you worry about it," Steve said. "Why do you worry about it?"

"Because it makes no sense at all, they are barely real words."

"They are to the people who speak it," Steve reminded him. "It will allow her to converse with more people here and she is here for a while isn't she."

"I know that," Danny said. "I don't really mind I just worry about it overtaking her very good English abilities."

"She's too smart for that, she knows that they are used for different things."

Danny nodded. "I know."

Steve turned the sausages and waited.

"You need to put the kebabs on so they are all cooked at about the same time," Danny said finally.

Steve bit down his lip to hide the smile. "Maybe."

"Steve why must you always, always argue with me?"

"It amuses me?"

Danny laughed. "Put the kebabs on so that we can all eat at once."

"They are chicken they won't take long to cook. We don't want to serve our guests tough food."

Steve and Danny turned to their guests who were watching them. Chin shook his head and went back to explaining what some words meant in pidgin.

"Tough food would be terrible," Kono said with a sigh. "Just terrible boss."

Danny groaned. "You are incorrigible."

"Thank you," Kono said.

"What does that mean?" Grace asked.

"It means she cannot help herself even when she knows she should."

"Okay," Grace said repeating her new words again her focus on Chin and Kono.

"We also don't want to serve our guests uncooked meat," Danny said.

Steve turned back to Danny and smiled at him. "Nothing wrong with slightly undercooked meat."

"This coming from the insane guy who would willingly eat raw fish."

"Camp fires can alert the enemy to your location."

"We are in Hawaii, there is no enemy."

"There is always an enemy," Steve said.

"No Steve when we decide to go fishing for fun there is no enemy."

"There could be."

"And I could be a monkey's uncle…actually if you'd ever seem my sister Kate's husband it is entirely possible I already am."

"From an evolutionary perspective as we have descended from apes there could be an argument made for any uncle being a monkey's uncle," Max said from the other end of the lanai.

Danny laughed and left Steve's side to go over and refresh drinks. "Max, how is your song going?"

"It is traditionally called a composition but it is going very well, I am having difficulty with one specific movement but I am thoroughly enjoying the process. It is much more involved than I thought it would be."

"I can't wait to hear it Max," Kono said with an encouraging smile.

"Do you write songs Max?" Grace asked.

"I am writing a piece on my piano at the moment," Max said. "I haven't done so before but I wished to try it and have found it to be an invigorating experience."

Grace looked over at Danny.

"It means that it makes you feel like you have more energy, like you can do more," Danny said and waited for Grace's answering nod before he turned back to Max. Danny saw Steve putting the chicken kebabs on the barbeque and he smiled but refrained from saying anything.

"You play the piano too?" Grace asked.

Max nodded at her.

"He is very good," Chin said.

"Mum is thinking about signing me up for piano lessons," Grace said with a sigh. "I want to learn something fun."

"I think the piano is very fun," Max said.

"Not as much fun as the drums," Grace said. "Drums are super cool."

"Drums?" Danny asked. "Since when are drums the coolest thing?"

"Steve and I watched 'School of Rock' when you were painting last weekend. The drummer was the coolest."

Steve groaned and shrugged at Danny.

"The drums are a very good instrument," Max said. "But so much more can be done with a piano."

"Like what?"

"Piano is **nunui," Kono said with a hand move that Danny knew meant something here but honestly just looked like she was swatting at a fly.**

"But drums are the **po'okela." Grace said.**

Danny sighed and then smiled at Grace when she looked at him. "I'm going to have to learn this aren't I?"

"I know it," Steve said stealing Danny's cold beer and moving back to the barbeque.

"That doesn't actually make it easier for me to understand her," Danny pointed out.

"I'll teach you," Steve said with a wink that made Danny smile. "I know some great reward programs."

"Oh boss," Kono said. "I have delicate sensibilities."

Danny laughed and then held up his hands in apology.

"What are delicate sensibilities?" Grace asked.

"It means she is being quite silly."

Kono grinned at Grace. "Let's practice some more."

Grace nodded and they turned back to each other and Kono went back to teaching Grace words and then practicing the words she already knew. Malia joined in and Danny sat back watching his daughter and his friends talk without being able to understand most of what they were saying.

After a while Danny noticed Steve pulling some of the food off the barbeque so he went inside to start bringing the plates and cutlery before he grabbed the salad and buns. Steve put out the food and everyone crowded around to eat.

/ * / * /

Steve followed Danny inside when he was putting the last of the food away and went to get the surfboard. Steve was on his way out the door when Danny spotted him.

"Steven, what is that?"

"I got Gracie something."

Danny stepped closer. "What?"

"Something she needs for surfing, come out and you can see."

"Steve."

"Yes Danny?"

"Needs? Or you have decided she should have it and therefore are giving it to her. Come back here and show me."

Steve stepped closer to the glass doors. "Come out and you'll be able to see it."

"You think I'm going to say no."

Steve shrugged at Danny and moved a little closer to the doors.

"What is it Steve?"

"Something she needs."

Danny looked down at the long box Steve had put the 'board in before wrapping it. "Steven," Danny tone told Steve he'd worked out what it was. Steve turned and stepped for the open door making it out before Danny caught him though he felt Danny's hand in the shirt at his back.

"What do you have Steve?" Kono asked with a wicked grin.

Everyone turned to face Steve and Danny let out a breath of air that Steve felt blast the back of his neck.

"Well," Steve said when Danny let go of his top. "Grace asked earlier if we could go surfing this week."

Grace turned to Kono with a hopeful expression.

"That sounds good," Kono said. "I'll see if my boss will give me some time off or not."

Steve shrugged at her but she looked past him to Chin.

"We'll see," Chin said and both Grace and Kono pouted at him.

"But my old 'board isn't going to be good enough for much longer, it's just an old training board so we go you something Gracie."

Grace's eyes widened and her entire face lit up and she started to bounce in her spot.

"Really Daddy?"

Danny stepped around Steve throwing him a frown before he walked back to his seat next to Grace. "Why don't you show us Steve?"

"Well Grace has to unwrap it, it's her present."

Grace jumped up and moved over to them ripping into the paper to expose the box beneath until she was able to open the box and pull the surfboard. She flipped it over and over looking at the pictures and then moving on to the other side or back until she had seen everything.

"Those are my drawings," Danny whispered to Steve where he was perched on the arm of Danny's deck chair.

"I gave them to my friend."

"Your friend?"

"He paints surfboards, he did it for me."

"And how do you know him?"

"We knew each other at school, he was my offensive tackle."

"If he was protecting you why is he doing you a favour?"

Steve laughed. "I often covered for him so he could meet up with his girlfriend though she is now his wife."

"His parents didn't like her?"

"They didn't think having a girlfriend would be a good way of ensuring that he did well at school and she wasn't the right type of woman. As soon as he graduated he moved out and got into surfboard making with his uncle. His parents are still annoyed at him."

"Daddy," Grace ran over and grabbed his hand to drag him up and over to the 'board. "They are your pictures, the best ones. Look there is the monkey and the seal. There is a fairy on the other side hiding in a tree. This is so cool, even cooler than drums. Thank you so much," she threw her arms around him and squeezed.

Danny looked back at Steve. "It was pretty much all Steve, he has a friend that paints surfboards."

"When can we use it? Can we surf tomorrow? No one else I know has their own surfboard painted for them. Kono come and have a look," Grace's face dropped and she turned to her dad and then darted around him. Danny followed her with his eyes while she ran over to Steve and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Steve, thank you."

"You like it?"

"It's amazing, and you're on it too. You're the seal, I'm so glad you're on it too."

Danny smiled. "He's the seal is he?"

"Of course Daddy and I'm the monkey."

"Am I on the board then?"

"You're all over it," she said tugging Steve over to look at the 'board as well. "You drew the whole thing."

"She's right," Steve said tugging Danny over to him.

Grace pulled Kono closer and she dropped down onto the floor next to Grace so she could examine the 'board.

"Danny, you ruined my fun," Kono said over Grace's head.

Danny frowned at her.

"When Steve pulled the 'board out of the cupboard at work I was expecting dinner and a show, all I got was the dinner."

"You were hiding it at work?" Danny asked Steve.

"What is dinner and a show?" Grace asked.

"It is when your dinner is accompanied by people singing or dancing, something to watch while you eat."

"Like when you tell Steve off and he ignores you?" Grace asked looking up at him.

Steve laughed and then bit down on his lip. "I don't ignore Danno Grace I just don't always agree with him. It's rude to ignore people," Steve did ignore the incredulous look on Danny's face to look down at Grace instead.

Grace nodded at him. "Sorry Steve."

"It's fine Gracie."

Kono was silently laughing behind her and Steve glared at her until she stopped.

"Steve's right it is rude to ignore people but he doesn't always listen very well either," Danny said throwing Steve a smile. "Which is your favourite picture on the surfboard?"

Grace frowned and looked at the surfboard. "I think," she paused and turned the 'board over again. "The mermaid is my favourite."

"The mermaid?" Steve asked. "But the seal is so much better than the mermaid."

Kono laughed. "Not words I ever expected to hear out of your mouth."

Steve shrugged at her and returned his attention to Grace.

"No the mermaid is better; she's on the bottom of the surfboard so when I'm surfing she's swimming. That is pretty maika'I," Grace said looking at Kono.

"That's right Grace."

"He put all the things that can swim under the board and the rest are on top surfing with me."

"Really?" Danny asked moving forward so he could see the board more closely. "I didn't even notice that, you're very observant."

Grace smiled at him. "I have to be good at observing if I want to be a doctor, don't I?"

"It helps," Malia said with a sigh.

"But isn't evident in all your colleagues I assume," Max said.

"Definitely not," Malia turned back to Grace. "If you want to be a doctor though you have to practice your observation skills."

"I will," Grace said solemnly.

"I like the mermaids too," Danny said looking at Grace before leaning over to press a kiss to her hairline. He pressed his hand into Steve's shoulder and levered himself up his knee starting to ache from being on the floor. "Much better than the seals."

Steve waited until Danny was standing before he flicked his wrist out to swat Danny on the calf.

"Can I take it home to show mum?" Grace asked her eyes wide and excited. "I promise to look after it and I won't let Charlie anywhere near it."

"Of course you can," Steve said. "I bet she is going to love it."

Danny rolled his eyes to the heavens glad his back was to his daughter. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Rachel when she heard that Steve had a surfboard made for Grace. Danny knew she didn't have a leg to stand on given the way Stan bought Grace off at every turn. He sighed and prepared himself for it anyway. Danny turned and dropped down into one of the deck chairs.

A while later Steve joined him on other side of the chair after both he and Grace had both looked at every image on the surfboard.

"You shouldn't have got her something so big," Danny said to Steve when Grace was distracted again telling Malia about why she wanted to be a doctor. Malia was watching her with the same attention and interest she always gave her and Danny recognised the look as the same one Rachel had worn before she had suggested they have Grace. Danny was looking forward to Chin's calm tested by the presence of a baby in his life.

"It's her birthday present," Steve said with a shrug.

Grace turned sharp eyes on him. "You said it was from you and dad."

Danny looked at Steve as well.

"I organised it for your birthday," Steve said making the story up as he went, he'd assumed including the gift as being from both of them might have saved him from dealing with Danny's annoyance but now Grace was watching him carefully and he was caught in the fib. "But I didn't want to leave your dad out, he did the pictures so really it is from both of us."

Grace squinted at him for a moment. "Okay," she turned back to Malia.

"Lucky," Danny whispered into his ear.

"It's true," Steve said turning to Danny. "I wouldn't have had the idea to go and see Green, that was his nickname in high school," Steve knew he shouldn't have said the name but Danny's dislike of most technology would hopefully keep him from finding out who Green was until he'd calmed down about the surfboard. "If I hadn't seen the pictures. I saw them on the bed and I thought about how much she loved them and the last time we were out having a lesson I saw that my board was listing. It's not as good as it used to be because it just hasn't been used in a long time. I had intended to wait for her birthday but it's months away and now we have some time together this week and she'll be able to use it."

Danny smirked at him. "How long did you plan that speech?"

"Bits of it all week, the rest of it I made up on the spot," Steve said with a wide grin that left his eyes wrinkled.

Danny shook his head at Steve. "You are utterly hopeless."

"She's happy."

"Of course she is," Danny said looking at his daughter who had dragged the surfboard over to Max and was explaining why she had asked for each one and how they had painted them on the bed between asking Malia all sorts of questions about being a doctor.

"So I did good?"

Danny looked at Steve for a long moment, Steve smiled at him and Danny continued to stare.

"Right," Steve said turning away and back to the rest of the group.

"Dinner was great Steve." Danny said finally.

"Cooked just perfectly I think."

"Could have been even better if the chicken had gone on a little earlier."

"The chicken was perfect, stop stirring."

Danny smiled at him and Steve turned to Chin to talk to him about the ongoing car rebuild that Steve hadn't had time for since they had started renovating the house. Grace left Malia's side and came over to crawl into his lap.

She dropped her head into his shoulder. "I can keep it can't I Daddy?"

"Of course you can Gracie," Danny said hugging her.

"I really love it."

"It is very nice. Steve wanted to make sure you could use it this week."

"I can't wait," Grace said. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow," Danny said. "But we should be able to go Sunday."

"Okay," Grace said with a yawn.

"Bed time for Monkeys," Danny said tugging on her ponytail.

"It's not even my bedtime yet," Grace complained.

"But you are tired after school so if you go to bed early you'll be able to get up early and go swimming with Steve and I in the morning before breakfast."

"Oh okay," Grace said with a heartfelt sigh.

"Don't worry Gracie," Steve said ducking down to look her in the eye. "We won't have any fun without you."

Grace laughed at him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Yes you will."

"Nope," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Silly," Grace said with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night."

Grace said goodnight to everyone else hugging Kono on the way in the door with Danny trailing behind her. Danny came back out after putting Grace to bed and slipped into the chair next to Steve.

"Are you as calm about the 'board as you pretended to be?"

Danny shook his head and took a drink from his beer.

"And when our guests leave?"

"We shall be having a conversation," Danny said in the same low tone that Steve had been using.

Kono sighed.

"You don't get enough of it at work?" Chin asked.

Kono shrugged. "We all have our amusements."

"So pleased you find me so amusing Rookie," Danny said.

Kono smiled at him. "It's not just you, I find Boss-man incredibly amusing too."

Danny laughed and changed the topic but it didn't make Kono any less disappointed to miss Danny telling Steve the surfboard was too extravagant while Steve argued his point.

/ / / \ \ \

**_Holiday Diary by Grace Williams_ **

_Friday_

_I spent some of my holidays with my dad and his boyfriend Steve. Steve and Danno are both police officers but they took the week off. Steve used to be a Navy SEAL. On Friday afternoon Steve and Danno took me swimming at the beach at their house. Steve took me snorkelling and he is teaching me how to do it so that we can go out to the reef one day. But Daddy says that we can't go because it's dangerous even though Steve was a SEAL and can hold his breath for ages._

_After we went swimming Chin and his wife Malia and Kono who is Chin's cousin and Max who works on dead bodies to see how they died came over for dinner. Uncle Steve cooked on the barbeque and he and Daddy argued about how to cook the food and when to turn them and how long they would take and when to put the sausages on and whether they should have bought some hamburgers as well and then about when they should take them off the barbeque. Everyone ignored them while they cooked and Kono and I were practicing my pidgin even though Daddy doesn't want me to learn it. Steve is teaching me to speak Mandarin too and he was telling me about his sleeping bag being dragged away by a dingo when he was in Australia._

_After dinner Uncle Steve gave me a present. He had a friend of his paint a surfboard using the drawings Daddy made for my bed. It is really cool. Dad thought it was cool too but he was also told Steve he shouldn't have got me something so big. Steve said it was an early birthday present but later he told me I'd get something for my birthday anyway._

_Daddy made me go to bed early but I could hear them all laughing when I was lying in bed. Daddy and Steve are working on their house and I have a new purple room. Daddy drew lots of stuff on my bed and drawers like fairies and seals and monkeys and dolphins and then we painted them. I helped paint the walls too and when Uncle Steve was sanding the floors he let me help with the edge._

_Saturday_

_On Saturday I heard Uncle Steve's alarm and got out of bed. He goes for a swim every morning. I got changed and went with him and he taught me a trick for holding my breath under the water. Daddy came down too but he sat on the beach and read a book that he says I can't read until I'm thirty. There is a lot of stuff I'm going to be allowed to do when I'm thirty. After our swim Danno made pancakes for breakfast on the barbeque. They taste different but I still like them. We have no kitchen because they are redoing it and it is going to be green like my nana's._

_After breakfast we had to move all of the kitchen things from the spare room to the lounge room. After we did that Steve started to fix the walls before we sanded them down. When we were finished it was time for lunch so Daddy took us to Kamekona's truck and we played poker while Kamekona had a break from work. I won my lunch for free from Kamekona. After lunch Danno and Steve took me to the zoo. We saw the hippo statue and Uncle Steve demanded we had a photo taken in front of it. We went to see the komodo dragon and emu, Steve told me about when he saw one in Australia. He said they run really fast but they look silly when they do it. Then we went to see the lion and the tiger but they were really boring. Uncle Steve wanted to see the reptile house so we visited and looked at the snakes and crocodile. We went and looked at the chimpanzee and they were swinging around like Tarzan._

_After we went to the zoo we went home and Steve and I started sanding down the walls so we could paint the primer on. While we did that Danno was in the upstairs bathroom getting those walls ready to be painted too. I got lots of paint dust in my hair and Steve told me I looked like I'd been caught in the snow. Steve washed the walls while he sent me to have a shower. When we were done Steve cooked us fish on the barbeque. I really am looking forward to the kitchen being finished so Dad will cook me lasagne. My dad makes really good lasagne even if he tells me it isn't as good as his mum's one. After dinner we sat down and watched 'Ella Enchanted' which Steve had never seen before, Daddy says it because Steve has spent the last fifteen years living in the jungle with the Army but Steve was a Navy SEAL, Daddy says it to annoy Steve but it mostly makes Steve kiss Daddy when they think I can't see them._

_After the movie Dad and Steve sent me to bed._

_Sunday _

_On Sunday morning Steve and I went swimming again but this time Dad came with us. Steve took me snorkelling and he was teaching me how to breathe properly so that I don't swallow the water that comes down the snorkel. Dad was swimming with us too but he doesn't like to snorkel. Uncle Steve said that when I know what I am doing and Danno says okay then we can go out to a reef Steve knows and go snorkelling properly. After we went swimming Kono called and asked if we wanted to go surfing so we all went to the beach and Steve and Kono were teaching me how to surf on my new board. They let me out on the water and Daddy was really nervous but he said I did a really good job and I didn't hurt myself any of the times I fell off my board. My new surfboard is so much better than the one I was learning on before which was the one Steve learned on when he was little and his mum taught him how to surf. Kono asked if she could try out my board to see if it is any good. The board is smaller than the one she uses but Steve said it would last me a long time. Kono did heaps better with the board than I did but she used to surf as a pro._

_When we were finished Kono went home and we went to lunch on the beach. I ate butterfish which is really nice and then we went and got some ice cream and Steve gave me some of his pineapple sorbet which Daddy pretends he doesn't know about and we pretend doesn't happen. When we got home we were supposed to paint on the primer but I was really tired so Dad made me have a nap even though I didn't want to. When I woke up Dad and Steve were kissing in the spare room. They should have been painting but I catch them kissing all the time and Daddy always turns red and stops when he realises I'm there. After that we all finished the second coat of primer on the walls._

_When we were finished with the second coat Steve and I went down to go swimming and Dad came down to read his book while he watched us. After a while Dad went back up to the house but left Steve and I swimming which always makes Steve really happy because Dad is really protective. Danno came back down later with drinks and sandwiches and we got out of the water to eat. When we had eaten we all made a sandcastle and then Daddy said it was time to go inside and have a shower. Steve told me that tomorrow we would paint the spare room and the upstairs bathroom which had been ready to paint for a while but they were waiting for me._

_After our showers Steve pulled a game of monopoly down from a cupboard and told me about when he was young and he and his mum and his sister Mary whose room I have now used to play monopoly on the weekends when his dad was at work. I won the game but I think it was only because Steve started slipping me money from the bank. Daddy said I am a terrible liar but I'm really good at poker. When it was time to go to bed Steve started putting his money back into the bank when he thought no one was watching. He said the next time they played they'd start earlier and play properly._

_Monday_

_I slept through Steve going for his swim on Monday because he went out really early. He said he'd fix his alarm so it didn't go off at 5am on Tuesday. When I got up Steve made me an egg on toast for breakfast and then we started painting the upstairs bathroom. Daddy got up just as we had finished cutting in the first wall and then he started with the roller. When we finished the bathroom's first coat we all went down to the spare room and started painting Steve's old room which is going to be the spare room in case my Nana and Grandpop come to visit._

_Daddy took me out for lunch while Steve went home so he could talk to Alex who is doing the kitchen and bathrooms. Danno took me to have a plate lunch because he refuses to eat them with Steve since it will mean admitting to the fact he loves Hawaii but Steve and I know better. We took a plate home to Steve who was sitting out on his lanai with Alex as they discussed something about the other bathroom. Alex is nice and when he is working he tells me all about what he is doing and he let me help him chip off tiles one day and I had so much fun._

_After lunch we finished painting in both rooms. There is only the laundry and Dad and Steve's bedroom to do. The kitchen and downstairs bathroom are still being done and Steve has to do the floor in the lounge room and the spare room as well. I had white paint in my hair at the end because Dad flicked me accidently while he was painting. I couldn't get it all out but Steve said he'd fix it tomorrow before my friends came over if it didn't go away in our swim on Tuesday morning._

_We sat down to watch a movie and Dad said it was Steve's turn to choose and he picked something called 'Willow' which was pretty good even if it is old._

_Tuesday_

_Tuesday morning Steve and I went snorkelling again but Dad didn't come down this time and as soon as we were finished Dad made me have a shower so we could go to the shops and buy some food since I was having Tommy, Rom and Jane over for lunch and a swim. I invited Lizzie as well but she went to Maui with her family. We bought lunch and snacks and drinks while Steve stayed at home and cleaned up. When we got back Danno went outside and got the lanai ready and Steve put up a big umbrella down at the beach. We got loads of towels and put out some chairs._

_Tommy and his cousin James got there first with Tommy's mum. After that Jane and her dad and Rom and her two mums arrived. Dad got everyone drinks and Steve made us all put on sunscreen before telling everyone that he used to be with the SEALs so if they were happy he'd keep an eye on us all in the water. Rom's step-mum asked him loads of questions about what it was like to be a SEAL and Jane's dad said he'd come in too since it was such a nice beach. Eventually we all went swimming and had heaps of fun. Steve played chasey with us which was heaps of fun because he can hold his breath underwater for ages and we didn't always know where he was. Everyone thought Steve was awesome which he is. Daddy was cooking lunch with some of the other adults and Tommy's mum came in the water with us after a while. Dad made us get out of the water so we could eat sausages in buns for lunch._

_After lunch I showed Tommy, James, Jane and Rom around the house and showed them my room until I was allowed to go back into the water. When we went back into the water all the adults came in except for Rom's step-mum who is pregnant and about to give birth. We had so much fun playing games and Steve showed everyone some swimming tricks he knows but I was the best at them because Steve had already taught them to me._

_Jane's dad said they had to go because Jane had gymnastics that evening and Rom's mum said it was time to go too since her wife had fallen asleep on her beach chair. Tommy's mum said they could stay a little while longer so we got out of the water and buried James before we made a sand castle. After we made the castle we played a game and I was the dragon and had to destroy the castle so I could kill the king who had imprisoned me._

_Tommy's mum invited me to go to Wet 'N Wild with them for the pool party and Steve said we were going anyway so we all went together but Tommy's mum had to go home first since her husband was at home with Tommy's two sisters._

_We went to the park and we went on heaps of rides and slids but dad wouldn't let me go on the Shaka waterslide and Tommy's dad said no too. We had heaps of fun and ate hot dogs and chips for dinner while we watched a firework show. My favourite one was the chrysanthemum one because they set off two at the same time and they were different colours and they looked really cool. After the fireworks we went on more slides and my favourite one was the Big Kahuna because I could go on with Steve and Danny and then Tommy and I went on it together but James was too short. The Island Racers was also really fun and it dips up and down and I had so much fun I went on it four times._

_I didn't want to go home but Daddy and Tommy's dad said it was time to go so they made us go home. I fell asleep on the way home and Daddy carried me inside._

_Wednesday_

_Wednesday was my last day with Dad and Steve, on Thursday morning he was taking me back to mum. We got up and dad had gone out to get breakfast. We all sat on the couch under a blanket and watched 'Mulan' while we ate. Steve asked if I wanted to help him sand the floor in the spare room. When the movie was finished we went into the spare room and I helped by sanding the edges for them. Steve said he wasn't going to use the sanding machine while I was there so after we'd done the corners Daddy and I went out to get all the stuff to make pizza and Steve stayed to sand the rest of the floors. Alex and his men didn't come that day and when we got home Steve was finished and we all went out onto the lanai to eat salad and cold meat for lunch. After lunch Steve agreed to go swimming and Danno asked if I had gills from being in the water so much but he got changed and came down with us too. We stayed down for a while but then Dad said it was time to get out so we went inside._

_After we'd been swimming Danno let me pick a movie and he and I sat at the kitchen table which is in the lounge room at the moment and cut all the stuff for the pizza. Dad only has sauce and cheese on his but Steve likes other things on his pizza and Daddy complains a lot but he makes them that way anyway. I like other things on my pizza too but Danno never says anything about it. I don't like pineapple on my pizza either. When we were finished we watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over I asked if we were going to do the sealer on the floor but Steve told me I couldn't because it was dangerous and even he and Daddy had to be really careful and go out after they were done. Daddy said they had to open all the windows and doors after they finished each one, Uncle Steve said it was fine because he made Dad take him out on a date. Daddy went all red which made Steve laugh._

_Dad said he had a surprise for me and we went for a drive. He and Steve took me down to one of the hotels and we went swimming with the dolphins and it was so much fun. I have been there before but this time was even better than last time._

_When we got home Dad made our pizza on a pizza stone on the barbeque. We ate dinner and watched another movie. I didn't want to go to bed. I missed mum and Charlie but I didn't want to leave Dad and Steve's house. Finally I had to go to bed._

_Thursday_

_On Thursday Dad woke me up early and we went for a swim and then Dad made me toast before he drove me back to mum's house and I gave him a big hug before he drove home. He always looks really sad when he drops me off at my other home._ _I miss living with him_

Grace put down her pencil and stretched her fingers out after she erased the start of her last sentence.

She'd had a great week off. She'd done less with her mum than she'd done with her dad and Steve but her mum said she'd needed a rest before she went back to school. Grace was fairly certain it was because Charlie wasn't sleeping well at night and her mum was really tired. Her dad was picking her up tonight for her Wednesday and Steve had promised they could have a night off and he was taking them all out to dinner. Grace was looking forward to it, her dad was so much happier than he had been in a long time. She loved Steve. She had liked him since she'd met him at the football game and he'd always been there for her and her dad. She was glad they were together and happy even if Ben said that gay people were stupid but Ben also said that the fact Grace was learning pidgin was stupid too. Ben wasn't nice.

"Okay everyone finish the sentence you are up to and tuck your work back into your folder and we'll finish them tomorrow morning."

Grace made sure everything had her name on it and tucked it into the folder.

"Grace," her teacher said. "Can you please come and give everyone one of these."

Grace nodded and stood to grab the sheets and hand them out.

/ / / \ \ \

Steve stared at the laundry. The washing machine and dryer were old but still worked well, there was a basket for dirty clothes in the corner and the door outside needed to be sanded down and repainted. Steve would like to change the floor from the old lino to tiles which would stand up better to the water he always trailed in with him and he wanted to put a cupboard near the door so he could put all the swimming things there. When it had just been him in the house he'd just peeled his swim trunks off at the door and threw them over the edge of the sink before walking to the shower naked. While he had no issue continuing to do so with Danny in the house he wouldn't think of it when Grace was here and he'd started to notice the toll it was taking on the old flooring and he was worried it might get to the floor beneath.

Steve sneezed and swore as it made his chest hurt, another set of sneezes hit and before he knew it his eyes were watering and Danny was standing at the door watching him.

"We need to start on the laundry," Steve said wiping his eyes.

Danny laughed. "Babe, it is okay to be sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Maybe for someone else I would agree just some sniffles but for you this is sick, you've been coughing and sneezing for three days."

"I don't get sick."

"Oh well if you say so then obviously Kono, Chin and I have been imaging the sound of you blowing your nose during the week."

"I am not sick Danny," Steve said again. "I figure we mount the dryer, put in a new sink and have an attached cupboard next to it for all the stuff and maybe the beach towels.

Danny nodded knowing that Steve wasn't going to admit to being sick but that didn't stop Danny from stopping on the way home and picking up some soup for dinner. If they were back in Jersey Danny would have asked his mum to make some and Steve would have been right as rain before he knew it.

Steve looked around the room. "Tomorrow."

"Good," Danny said stepping closer. "I was hoping that you wanted to curl up on the couch my knee has been a little sore today."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Steve said herding Danny into the lounge room. Danny held his smile in glad his little white lie would be enough to get Steve to rest on the couch for the rest of the night. Danny handed him a bowl of soup and watched Steve until he started eating with a frown. Danny ate his own soup trying not to compare it to his mother's.

When Steve fell asleep halfway through the movie his head in Danny's lap and his body curled up under a blanket Danny pulled out his phone and made a call. Steve, as it turned out, was not the only one more than willing to make decisions for them both.

Danny called Grace when he was done with the other phone call. "Hey Monkey."

"Dad, how are you?"

"I'm good, just watching a movie."

"Is Steve with you?"

"He's asleep, he has a cold but he refuses to admit it."

"I hope you are looking after him."

Danny smiled his daughter was sweeter than she had any right to be and the obvious affection she felt for Steve always made him happy. "I am looking after him just like I look after you when you're sick."

"You gave him soup?"

"And lots of water."

"Good," Grace said. "Is his arm okay?"

Danny thought back to Sunday when Steve had come out of the water from surfing his shoulder hanging at an odd angle and he's just laughed when Danny had insisted they go to the hospital to have the shoulder reset rather than just allowing Steve to knock it against a tree. Danny had won and the bruising had been spectacular but Steve had jumped back into everything ignoring the pain like he normally did.

"Most of the bruising is gone."

"Good," Grace said who had asked for a photo to see how bad it was which Kono and Steve had gleefully sent her…after all, Steve said, she's going to be a doctor one day.

"Tell me about your day Gracie."

"Well we had to finish our holiday diaries today, the good copies but I finished mine on Wednesday so I got to draw for a while because I had finished my maths work too. I drew a picture of us down at the beach when we had everyone over and the Miss Daniels said I could use it for the cover of my diary so she gave me some stencils to write my name and the title and then we wrapped it around the pages and stapled it on. After recess we had sport and they took us outside so we could play volleyball and Rosemary was on my team but she wouldn't let me serve and then Mr Montgomery told her off and she stuck her tongue out at me but he saw it and she was sat out for the rest of that game because it was unsportsmanlike. After that the game was really good and Mr Montgomery said I was good at helping my teammates hit the ball over the net. The next game I was on Tommy's team but that game wasn't as good and we lost but Mr Montgomery says it all just practice at the moment. After sport we had to go to music and they let me play the guitar and it was so much fun. We learned the first part of a song but I can't remember what it was called."

"Smoke on the Water?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I don't think that was it," his daughter replied seriously.

"It was a joke Monkey," Danny said with a laugh. "It's an old song and everyone who learns guitar learns it because it's famous."

"Okay Daddy. Anyway after music we had lunch and Tommy and I played on the monkey bars with Rom and Rom said that her step-mum was due the day before and they are just waiting for the baby to come and she said she hopes it's a boy and I said if you and Steve have a baby, she said you couldn't and I explained I meant if you adopted one or like Mrs Rodriguez if you got someone else to have it for you. I said if you had a baby I would want a little sister since I already have a brother."

"Monkey," Danny said calmly. "You know Steve and I will, might, probably won't…you know it'll probably always just be you and Charlie."

"Okay Daddy but you also told me you and Steve were only work partners once."

Danny floundered for a second, his daughter had a longer memory than he was comfortable with and he'd never entertained the idea of having any more children when he and Rachel had exploded with the exception of that month where he had thought Charlie might be his. He knew that as things stood they would never be considered for adoption and if they decided they wanted to one of them would have to change their working situation. With a start Danny realised he had actually given this thought without realising it. He could hear his daughter still talking but he couldn't seem to understand a single word she was saying as the blood pounded though his body and he fought to come to terms with the idea that he had even contemplated the idea.

"Daddy!" Grace's voice snapped him back suddenly and Danny was left gasping.

"Yes Monkey?"

"I asked how the house is going."

"Good," Danny said. "Alex is going to do the laundry as well so we are only going to have to paint it."

"What colour?"

"I don't know," Danny said forcing himself to focus. "I suppose we will have to visit the hardware store again when we know which tiles we are going to use."

"Cool."

"Yeah," Danny said without much conviction.

"Daddy I have to go it's bed time."

"Okay Monkey goodnight. Danno loves you."

"I love you too Dad, tell Steve to get better."

"I will, sleep well," and his daughter was gone. Danny didn't realise how tightly he had been holding the phone until he tried to pry his fingers from the plastic and they came away aching. He let his head thump back against the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He stared for a long time until he felt Steve shift against him pressing his face into Danny's stomach. Danny shook himself and looked down at Steve. This might be something they discussed one day but it definitely wasn't today

Danny turned the movie off and woke Steve. "Come on babe, time for bed."

Steve nodded and allowed himself to be pulled up and forced to their room. Danny tucked him under the covers and went to brush his teeth when he came back Steve had sprawled over most of their bed. Danny rolled his eyes and fit himself into the space left and wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. He let out a deep breath and smiled. He was happy with his life…he'd be happier when the house was finished and he didn't have to deal with the lingering scent of drying paint and floor sealer. Their future might be open to any number of things but for the first time in a really long time he was happy and he knew it. He had known it in many of the moments he'd shared since he and Steve had started this vaguely insane relationship. Danny pressed a kiss to Steve's shoulder over the edge of one of his tattoos and relaxed allowing himself to fall to sleep.

The next morning was a Friday and Steve seemed better than he had the day before. They ran down leads on a possible smuggler coming into Hawaii but they found nothing solid enough to follow up by the end of the day so Chin and Kono set their various alerts with the HPD network and whatever other, less than legal, avenues at their disposal and they all headed home for the weekend.

Steve made himself a sandwich when they got home while Danny went up and had a shower. When he came down Steve was in the doorway to the laundry again staring at it as thought by sheer force of will he would be able to pull the laundry apart and remake it as it was in his head.

Danny made a decision and slid his arms around Steve's waist from behind him.

"Hey Danno."

"Let it be tonight."

"We need to start on it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to rip it out and fix it."

Danny nodded against Steve's spine. "Cupboard for beach stuff and tiles and we need a bench and sink and a tall cupboard for the brooms and vacuum cleaner."

"Smart arse."

Danny grinned and pulled at Steve. "It's Friday night leave it alone, we've had a huge week let's have a weekend off and start on it next week."

Steve resisted. "We really need to start it will take forever to get it done. Alex said he'd get his tiler to do the floor but he looked at me funny when I asked and then refused to tell me why."

Danny bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything.

Steve followed him finally and flopped down on the bed. "I barely did anything today and I'm tired."

Danny didn't say anything about Steve fighting off a cold most of the week or the fact they'd finished a week long investigation on Monday because there had been no fire fight and no need for explosives so Steve would barely register it as a hard investigation. He detoured to the fridge and grabbed them both a beer before he threw himself down next to Steve who had found a game of rugby on his hard drive recorder. Danny looked at the teams for a moment, South Africa weren't playing this time but he recognised the bright yellow as the Wallabies and the white and red as England. A vicious part of him wanted to cheer for Australia just because they were against England but Steve had claimed Australia as though he were born there from that first game they'd watched. He thought for a second about them both behind the same team and shook his head against the idea since it would take away so much of his fun.

At the end of the first half Danny smiled at Steve who was still arguing the last call. When this became something they did after that first night in a hotel room so long ago Steve had turned his obsessive need to be right to finding out more than he'd already know about the game. Kono had taken to it as well with a perverse enjoyment which she chalked up to being able to watch great hulking men attempting to grind their opponents into the ground. Sometimes Danny worried about Kono's love of violence other times he was just happy she was on his side.

Danny stood and walked away to the bathroom. When he returned moments later Steve was no longer on the couch. Danny paused for a second and then he heard a bang from the laundry. Danny swore, five days ago the man's arm had been hanging out of the socket, he'd been fighting a cold all week and they'd all been working late collating the evidence that lead to the arrest they had made during the week. Danny followed the noise and found Steve yanking the dryer out from the wall and twisting himself behind to look at the mounting options.

"You cannot help yourself."

"I'm just curious about what I need to do to mount it and you were in the bathroom."

"Neither of these things disagree with what I said, you cannot help yourself."

Steve stretched a little further over. "You know I never even use it, everything dries outside I don't know why dad bought it."

"I've used it," Danny said stepping into the room against his better judgement. "When it's colder I warm up Grace's clothes, even thrown my stuff in occasionally. Regardless of what you people think the weather here is not always perfect."

"It is most of the time," Steve said. "Spent too many years running a bit of rope across my room to use it."

Danny laughed. "The environment thanks you."

Steve pulled himself back and down but he wasn't fast enough to hide the wince as he caught himself with his still tender shoulder. Danny made a decision, he pulled Steve away from the machine and pushed the dryer back to where it had been.

Danny turned and pushed Steve out of the room, his hand low on the other man's back.

"Pack a bag." Danny said as he turned the TV off and kept going.

"What?"

"Pack a bag, enough for two days."

"Why?"

"Steve. Just do it."

Steve grumbled but pulled out a small duffel bag when they made it to their room and started throwing clothes in. Danny smiled and did the same. When they were done Danny grabbed both bags nodded at their mobiles and credentials just in case and started out of the house. He grabbed his wallet and keys and threw the bags in the back of the Camero before sliding into the driver's seat. He watched Steve as he came out, locked the door and glared at Danny as he slid into the passenger side.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Danny."

"Steven."

Danny turned the radio on and kept driving ignoring Steve and his pout.

Danny pulled into the parking area of a hotel and grabbed both their bags walking into the reception.

"Hi," he said to the gentleman on the desk. "Can we get a room for the weekend?"

"Certainly, we have the following rooms available." The man ran him through his options. Danny made a choice ignoring Steve's silent questioning next to him.

Danny grabbed the key and headed to the elevators.

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them. "We have the laundry to start."

Danny watched the doors close leaving them alone before turning to Steve. "I saw you wince when you were checking out the dryer. The only way to keep you out of that room is to keep you out of the house."

"It's fine."

Danny scoffed.

"I will be fine," Steve said. "We need to get moving on the laundry. We should have done it before we started on the study or the spare room."

Danny nodded. "Probably but we didn't and making your shoulder more sore isn't going to help."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can," Danny said with a smile. "But it doesn't mean you have to. I spoke to Alex he can have his guys there Monday to pull everything out. They will build the cupboard for the beach stuff and the bench as well as the other cupboard. All we need to do is pick a sink and paint the walls. He suggested we go with tiles with a white accent since it wouldn't show salt build up as badly as some other tiles."

"That is going to take them away from the kitchen and bathroom."

"They are ahead of time and waiting on the rest of the appliances for fitting so it will keep them busy. Tiling is better since it is the best door for getting down to the beach. Alex said he would show us some samples Monday night that he can get immediately."

"Why?"

"We could have done it, it would have been fine but it wouldn't be as good and it would be more stress. Let's just let him do it and have a weekend off."

Steve looked around the room they had just stepped into. The room was spacious, there was a nice breeze coming in through the window, it was all clean and there was no construction anywhere. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Good," Danny said. "Let's order dinner first."

"Steak."

Danny walked over and looked at the menu before ordering and following Steve into the bathroom and then the shower.

On Monday they came home to find the washing machine and dryer sitting outside the back door under a tarp. The workers were gone but Alex was relaxing on their lanai. Steve went inside and grabbed some beer while Danny said hello and then disappeared upstairs to tuck away their guns and badges.

Steve came out with the beer handing them around and then sinking down into the chair next to Danny.

"My cabinet maker came and measured up today, he has made some suggestions about the size of the cupboards that would suit and give you enough space. Basically a tall cupboard in the far corner for brooms and your vacuum cleaner, washing machine and dryer next to it. We yanked out the old free standing sink in case you wanted it but Brian said the best option would be a built in sink with cupboard underneath and lengthened out to give you bench space and a cupboard for the beach things. We planned for the bench to be the same height as the kitchen counters."

Danny smiled at him; he liked a tradesperson who told you what would be best regardless of whether it would be what they went with. "It all sounds good."

Steve nodded slowly next to him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Steve said. "I told you I could have done it."

Alex took a long pull from his beer to hide his smile.

"I'm sure you could have," Danny said. "And it would be so easy to do in between the running down drug cartels and arresting murders and trying to flying tackle every person of interest you can. Then there's the fact that you yanked your arm out of its socket a week ago, you've been working so hard on the house you actually got a cold. First time you've been sick since I met you that was not directly related to being blown up by a criminal. I think you learning to lay down tiles would be a perfect decision."

"I did not have a cold."

Alex let out a barking laugh. "In that whole speech the only thing you can argue with is having a cold? That is hilarious."

"Or depressingly sad depending on your perspective," Danny said.

Alex put his beer down and slid forward in his seat his eyes on Steve. "You're right, you can do it. The question is do you have the time? And do you really want to?"

Steve frowned at him but Danny slid back and relaxed into the seat watching Alex.

"My guys are waiting for the rest of the appliances; we can make your cupboards and fit them by the end of next week. My tiler has nothing else to do this week so he can get in and do the tiles in a day, given it's a laundry I would suggest we tile at least a little way up the walls. I can get the sink quickly. We can have this room done by the end of next week and ready for you to paint. I know you have Grace this weekend do you want to spend time with her or be trying to tile and put together a flatpack cupboard?"

Danny bit down on the inside of his cheek, he liked Alex. Had since the first time he walked into the house. He was calm and didn't get annoyed when things were stressful. He was honest and kept to timetables as well as he could and he had good ideas. Danny appreciated anyone who could stand in the face of Steve's illogical certainty and counter him with calmness and sense.

"We could take Grace for a surfing lesson on the weekend," Steve said finally.

Danny held his smile in as valiantly as he could as Steve contemplated Alex's argument.

"What tile options do you have?" Steve said finally.

Alex smiled and pulled a bag out from under the chair he was sitting on. He pulled a dozen tiles out of the bag and spread them out in front of Danny and Steve. Danny looked at them all slowly but he kept his back against the hard back of the chair. Steve was sitting forward looking at them all with interest. When Danny looked up at Alex the other man's eyes are on Danny not on Steve and there was the tiny hint of a smile that told Danny that was not the first argument he won against McGarrett logic. For a moment Danny wished he could argue against it so calmly but he had never been a particularly calm person in the middle of an argument or when faced with someone being more stubborn than he was.

Steve discounted a number of tiles for being too bright or too boring or too something or other but as he hadn't tried to discount the one that Danny liked yet so Danny kept sitting back and waited. Steve was left with three before he turned back and looked at Danny.

"You have no opinion for once in your life?" Steve asked.

Danny smirked at him. "I have plenty of opinions."

Steve waited while Danny kept on smirking. "You planning to share?" He finally said.

"I like that one," Danny said pointing to a medium sized square tile that was mainly white with smoky wisps of grey and black running through it.

"Okay," Steve said sitting back. "That one."

Alex nodded and pulled out his phone. He spoke to someone on the other end for a few minutes and ordered the tiles then settled back with his beer and a smile. "Anything else?"

"It seems like you've come up with a good plan," Steve said.

Alex nodded. "If nothing comes up come and meet me at the plumbing place tomorrow lunchtime and we can choose a sink. Even if it cannot be delivered immediately we will have the dimensions for the bench and then we'll fit it when it gets here."

Danny smiled and took a long drink while Steve and Alex settled into chatting about their high school days and their lives since then. He let their voices sail over him pleased that there was one less thing he needed to worry about in regards to the house. They had to wait for the bathroom, kitchen and laundry to be finished so they could paint and they needed to start on their room but they were getting to the final part of the renovations and it was a relief.

/ / / \ \ \

Alex was waiting for Danny and Steve on a Thursday afternoon when they came home from work after a frustrating day of no leads and more questions.

"Alex?" Steve asked dropping his keys.

"Well," Alex said with a smile. "We are done, the kitchen was finished today which means you won't see us again invading your house."

"The kitchen is done?" Danny asked walking over to the room and looking at everything which was clean and finished.

Alex followed him over. "We tested out all the inbuilt appliances and they all work, the only thing left for you to do is the painting and I know how your daughter enjoys that."

Danny laughed. Grace had had great fun on the Wednesdays they made it home before Alex and his men left so that she could stand, at the minimum distance from them working, and inundate them with questions and queries and have them explain how that worked and what that tool did and could she hammer that in? Alex and his men had been incredibly sweet and accommodating of her. From their conversations Grace knew more about kitchen remodelling than most ten year olds would ever want to know but Danny's daughter loved knowledge about everything.

The emerald paint, that matched the lightest of the splashback tiles, they had decided on for the kitchen had been sitting in the study since Steve had finished in there. Grace would thoroughly enjoy getting to climb up on all the counters so she could paint. Danny was sure of that.

Alex showed them everything, explained things where needed before he left with a smile. Danny and Steve spent some more time looking around their new kitchen after he left.

"We'll have to move everything into the spare room," Steve said later that night when they were on the couch. Danny was watching the latest show Grace was in love with so he could converse with her about it while Steve cleaned his gun.

"Everything?" Danny asked trying to work out what the point of the show was, they could turn into mermaids but beyond that his daughter's obsession made no sense.

"All the kitchen stuff back into the spare room and everything else out into the dining table so we can do the floors."

"The floors in here?"

"There won't be any more construction since Alex is finished and we don't have Grace this weekend so I figure we do the floors in here this weekend, get a room at a hotel for the two days while the house stinks. We can't just shut the door and open the windows with the living room."

"Then next weekend we have Grace we can paint," Danny agreed. "Assuming that the criminals of Hawaii don't decide to start any drug rings or murder any groups of people."

"I was thinking you could do the prep work on the weekend and I'll do the floor from the other side of the room and we can do some of the painting on Wednesday."

"We can't on Wednesday, Gracie has her school drama show and we are all going. If it's anything like last year it will go long and she'll pass out on the drive home and need to be carried inside."

Steve nodded. "Right, I thought that was the week after."

Danny paused the show and went into the study pulling the tickets off the large pinboard. "Definitely this coming Wednesday."

"So we'll do the prep and paint the next Grace weekend after that? Why do those girls have tails?"

"They turn into mermaids. I think Grace is just going to have to miss out on painting I'd prefer to do the painting before moving everything into the kitchen."

"Mermaids?"

"I will ask and she will explain all the ways that this show is the coolest thing on television and I still won't get it but at least I know what it is."

Steve smiled at Danny and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I don't think my dad ever put any effort into knowing the things I was into…except probably football."

Danny slid closer to Steve and bumped his knee against Steve's. "Maybe I wouldn't if she lived with me," Danny shrugged.

"Liar, you would definitely still know all about it but you'd be watching it with her."

"Probably wouldn't have had time."

"You make the time now; you would have made the time anyway."

Danny didn't want to argue so he left it and changed the topic. "Grace is going to be disappointed about the painting and honestly my knees would much prefer it if she was going to be the one climbing up on the counters but I'll manage."

"I'll set the video camera just in case; we could win something on that obnoxious people falling over show."

Danny was laughing too hard at Steve's lack of pop culture knowledge to be able to correct his reference.

"What?"

Danny took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "You…sorry," Danny stopped to chuckle again. "You don't know the name of America's Funniest Home Videos?"

"Is that it?" Steve asked. "I've never actually watched it."

"It was on when we were kids."

Steve shrugged. "We never really watched much TV."

"Right," Danny said. "Well I would prefer me breaking my neck wasn't immortalised for the enjoyment of others."

"You are not going to break your neck. You are far too pessimistic."

"Of course I'm not but if I did I wouldn't want anyone to see that video."

"So this weekend works for you too?"

Danny nodded and they went back to their own activities Danny waited until the show was over to question the sanity of television executives, this might actually be worse than Hannah Montana. He sighed and cued up the next episode knowing there were another four for him to catch up on.

On Friday Steve and Danny drove to the hotel instead of their house after work. They ordered room service and spent the rest of the night naked and in bed. Over the weekend Danny primed the walls while Steve sorted out the floor in the living room before they went back to the hotel and re-enacted Friday night on Saturday and Sunday with slightly different activities to keep themselves entertained.

Monday night just as Danny was opening a can of emerald green paint his mobile started playing the shower scene music from 'Psycho'.

"Hello Rachel," he answered dropping the lid back onto the tub.

"Daniel," Rachel said he voice sounding flustered. "I need a favour."

Danny could hear Charlie screaming in the background. "Sure, what can I do?"

"Can you have Grace tomorrow night? Stan and I need to attend a function for his job and Charlie has been quite clingy this week. I would prefer if Grace got a good night's sleep before her performance on Wednesday."

Danny pressed the lid back onto the paint with a smile. "Of course I can, would you like me to pick her up from school?"

"If you could I would appreciate it. Do you have a case at the moment?"

"Just some little things we are looking into, nothing pressing."

"Excellent, I shall have a bag packed and send it with Grace."

"You don't need to," Danny reminded her. "She has a set of school clothes here."

"Right," Rachel said just as Charlie let out a particularly loud cry. "He has reflux much worse than Grace ever did."

"I'll see you on Wednesday night then," Danny said.

"Yes thank you Daniel."

"Bye Rach."

Then she was gone and Danny hefted the paint back up onto the counter and went upstairs to have a shower and change out of his painting clothes. Danny was sitting back downstairs a beer in hand and another on the coffee table when Steve walked in carrying a bag of Indian.

"Why aren't you painting?" Steve asked dropping the bag next to the two plates. Steve had had a meeting with the Governor and said he'd bring dinner home as he would be done about the same time as Danny would be finished the first coat.

"Rachel called, she needs to me look after Grace tomorrow night, Charlie has reflux and is being quite vocal about it and she wants Grace to have a good sleep before her performance since Grace is the princess."

"The princess? I thought she was wearing a sack."

"It's the 'Paperbag Princess'. She loses all her beautiful dresses when the dragon destroys the castle."

"Okay," Steve said. "I don't remember her telling me about that. I do remember that she said she got to save the prince. She seemed very pleased."

"Oh she is. She is the main character, her and Tommy - who is the dragon."

"So we're painting tomorrow?"

"And practicing lines I dare say."

"Excellent." Steve started to dish out the food while Danny opened his beer and turned the movie on.

The next night Danny picked Grace up from school and they went home to get started on the first coat of paint. Grace ran inside and was changed into her painting clothes before Danny had a chance to lock the door behind them.

"Hurry up Dad," Grace said. "We have to get it painted tonight."

Danny smiled at her and went to his room to change and lock down his gun. When he'd come back down Grace had the tray and brush ready and was just grabbing the short roller.

"In a rush Monkey?"

"Daddy!"

"Fine, I'll sort out the paint." Danny opened the paint and started stirring it.

"How are we going to do it?" Grace asked.

"You are going to climb up on the bench and do the cutting in. Do you want me to tape the ceiling?"

Grace shook her head. "Have you painted it yet?"

"No, we'll do it afterwards."

Grace looked up at the ceiling. "I think I can do it without."

"Okay."

"But what if I make a mistake?"

"Then you shall be flogged."

Grace frowned at him.

"Smacked a lot."

Grace frowned at him harder.

"Okay so if you make a mistake we would of course just rub the paint off and put some primer over it if we need to."

Grace smiled at him. "Steve is going to get something healthy for dinner isn't he?"

Danny smiled at her and tugged on one of her braids. "Of course he will. Come on get your jar ready."

Grace handed him a small pot and he poured some paint in so she could start cutting in the wall paint at the top of the wall. He watched her carefully as she started to make sure she was able to reach the highest point comfortably before he got the roller and tray ready. When she reached the end of that section of wall she dropped down to sit and paint the section of wall just above the splashback. When she was done Danny started rolling in the middle paint while she moved onto the next section, balancing around the sink to paint around the outside of the window looking over the side garden extending the green well out of the house. Danny kept one eye on her as she moved around the window to paint while the rest of his concentration was on rolling out the paint on the walls.

He knew it wasn't dry yet but it matched the tiles they had picked for the walls well and with every stroke of paint it reminded him more and more of his parent's house. He would have to invite them out; they'd been making noises about visiting so they could see Grace and have a holiday. Now that the house was close to done there would be nothing to stop them coming. As much as he missed them he hadn't wanted them to come out and see how narrow his life had become since moving to Hawaii. They would have understood but they also would have tried to force him out of the tiny little bubble of work and Grace he'd settled into when he'd moved here. Steve had popped the bubble three seconds after they'd met but Danny hadn't felt like he'd really come out of it until Steve pushed him into a wall and kissed him like he'd been waiting to do it since the day they'd met.

Danny resolved himself to checking with Steve and then inviting his parents out next time Grace had some holidays and Rachel could agree to give him a reasonable amount of time with her. She would probably be nice about it since she had always loved Danny's mum and dad.

They finished painting the first coat just after five and washed up. Danny threw a sheet over the couch so they could sit down without having to change giving the walls some time to dry. Not long after they had sat down to watch an episode of Grace's mermaid show Steve let himself into the house carrying a bag of something hot and fragrant.

"Hello Steve."

"Hello Gracie, how's the painting going?"

"We finished the first coat, the paint looks great." Grace said jumping up to get the plates.

Danny took one of the bags from Steve who pulled them away from Danny's hand until he rolled his eyes and leaned up to press a kiss to Steve's lips. Steve handed the bag over so Danny could place it on the table. Grace put the plates down and ran back into the spare room for the glasses and a bottle of water from the fridge. They put out their food and sat back on the couch since Grace and Danny were still in their painting clothes. After they'd eaten they crowded back into the kitchen and finished the painting while Grace ran through all her lines for her performance making Steve and Danny play the rest of the characters. Steve realised as they went that Danny knew all the words to the play. He had been running around at a number of meetings with the Governor over funding the last week but it explained the printed pages he'd seen Danny reading during the last couple of weeks.

When they were finished Grace ran up to have a shower so they could watch something before bed.

Steve and Danny left work early the next night to get Grace ready for the performance and then be there in time to watch her teacher running around trying to wrangle her class, growl at two children who were running through bushes with streamers around their wrists and generally look like she needed a stiff drink. They helped where they could but generally just sat back with the other parents, Tommy's mum and dad coming over when they were spotted to have a chat, watching with silent pleasure over the fact they didn't have twenty something kids to deal with every day.

Eventually they were ushered to the area where they were supposed to be sitting. Steve spotted Stan by the door and they moved over to say hello before going and finding themselves a set of seats.

"How is Charlie?" Danny asked as they settled in their seats.

"Charles is doing better today but he was quite unsettled last night. I hope Grace slept well."

"Very well," Steve said. "She was painting the kitchen and practicing her lines."

"That is good," Rachel said but Stan remained quiet at her other side.

The show started with the class below Grace's performing first, a series of short role plays from a selection of books they had been reading.

After they were finished there was a short break while they changed the few pieces of sets and Grace's play set was pulled out. There was a board to one side with a painted cardboard door balanced against it and a house made of some sort of bricks. Finally the play started and Grace walked out with a little boy who was obviously the prince from the crown on his head. They said their lines Grace doing a better job that the boy, in Steve's opinion.

The dragon, a long line of material stretched over a series of hula hoops moving around the room like a Chinese dragon running out and through the crowd before destroying the egg carton castle two children running out to breathe fire by throwing their streamers at parents in the crowd and all over the castle. Grace, now in her sack of a paperbag dress, set off to save the prince outsmarting the dragon in the process. Steve had never heard the story before but he could stop himself from cheering a little when she dumped the snotty prince and went off to continue being awesome. When the play was over Steve looked over at Danny who was sitting next to him and looking at Steve with a small smile.

"What?"

"You look like you really enjoyed that."

Steve grinned. "Gracie was amazing."

"She was."

"Tommy was a much better dragon that you were."

Danny rolled his eyes and elbowed Steve gently while they saw all of Grace's class appear on the stage to pick up the remnants of their castle and take away all the other parts of their stage dressings. After they were done Grace's class came into the front of the crowd and sat down to watch the last performance, a shortened version of 'The Wind in the Willows'. After the last performance was over Grace ran over and all four of them gushed over her performance.

Steve could see Rachel was reluctant for Grace to go home with Steve and Danny from watching her. Steve recognised the face as the same one Danny got when he knew he would be saying goodbye to Grace soon. He felt sympathetic for her but he still wished Danny could have more time with Grace than he got. After Grace yawned Rachel pulled her into a hug and said goodbye. Steve made sure he wasn't being obvious as he watched the way Stan interacted with Grace. He didn't drop down for a hug and Grace didn't run forward to give him one. Steve tried not to feel a flush of glee over the fact she did run to hug him when he had to say goodbye to her. He watched Stan reach out a hand and tell her that she did very well while he patted her on the shoulder. Steve could see that Stan cared about Grace, he could see the way that he wanted to be closer to her but he didn't know how to make Grace like him more. Steve could see that Grace liked Stan but she held herself back in a way he'd never seen her do with anyone. He wondered how much she knew about what had happened before her parents actually divorced. She cannot have been very old but that didn't stop her from seeing more than she was supposed to. Steve knew for a fact Danny would have kept her out of it as much as possible but Grace was too much like her father to have not noticed things. He sighed and nudged Danny who turned to him and nodded moving towards the door Rachel and Stan coming with them. Grace was moving closer and closer to Danny as they made it out of the building and towards the exit. Finally Danny stopped and scooped Grace up. She smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder. By the time they were at the car Grace was half asleep and mumbled a goodbye to her Stan and mother who kissed her and left to find their car. Steve opened the door allowing Danny to get Grace into a seat and seatbelt with practiced ease.

On Friday the kitchen was finished when Steve pulled the microwave out and painted the recess between his swim and getting ready for work.

Danny watched him unable to help a hot cup of coffee in his hands. When Steve was finished with the last section of wall he went to get everything cleaned up. Danny leaned against the door frame and looked at the finished kitchen.

The floor was an alternating black and white tile pattern that Steve had been completely immovable on. The cupboards were dark wood and the tiles behind the counters were a random pattern of different shades of dark green. Danny had tried to picture the combination in his head but honestly he'd been worried the different parts wouldn't come together for a cohesive whole. It now had the emerald green paint finishing the walls and the pale curtains that Malia had helped them pick out, as she had with all of the curtains except Gracie's colourful ones. Overall the room looked good, and Danny assumed they wouldn't hate it in a year and be unable to do anything to it.

Steve walked in behind Danny sliding his arms through Danny's where his hands were buried in his pockets.

"We're almost done."

"Only our room to finish," Danny agreed.

"We'd better get going to work," Steve said pulling Danny from the kitchen.

"Sure," Danny grabbed his keys and the bag of empty cardboard boxes for Grace's class he could drop off when he picked her up after school. "I'm thinking I'll make those chicken parcel things that Gracie likes for dinner. She's incredibly excited about seeing the kitchen finished."

"Yeah sounds fine."

That weekend Grace came over and they finished putting everything back into the kitchen before Grace and Danny cooked dinner, full of vegetable, before having a completely house renovation free weekend. They had a surfing lesson with Kono on Saturday and went to the aquarium with Lizzie and her parents on Sunday Grace and Lizzie having a lot of fun running around seeing all of the animals with Lizzie's younger brother trailing behind them.

/ / / \ \ \

The weekend after they finished the rest of the house Steve and Danny spent their Saturday moving their bed down to the spare room. They tucked their chest of drawers and the bedside tables down their too since they would all stay in the room when they moved back upstairs. Everything else they tucked into the study ready for when they would go back to their own room.

They hung one of Danny's paintings on the wall above the bed, something he'd painted a long time ago. Danny told Steve he'd painted it when he was at university, he'd gone on a trip skiing with some friends on break and he'd sat out on the verandah which was where he'd seen it. The painted was of the mountain, trees bending against the wind, snow flying off the branches and being caught in the same wind. The painting always made Steve feel cold which on a hot summer's night in Hawaii was welcome. They added a few other touches to the room, making it a comfortable but not overcrowded spare room.

Steve could see the finish line. They're room and then they would be finished.

They had worked out a convenient time for everyone and Danny's parents were looking into flights around the time for the best deal, his sisters saying they just might tag along as well. Steve was looking forward to meeting them all while also dreading it. They all knew about him but he didn't know whether they would like him and he desperately wanted them to like him. He was glad they were coming, he was glad the house was almost done but mainly he was glad he was going home with Danny that night and all the rest of them.

They caught a big case a few days after they moved down to the spare room meaning they couldn't get going on their room.

/ / / \ \ \

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done so I can post the last part on Monday...I am very glad to have met my deadline.


	10. Chapter 10

/ / / \ \ \

Mary came home just after they moved down to the spare room to tell them she was now a flight attendant. Then the shit hit the fan and they were running around trying to prove her story.

The day before she left she came over to check out the work going on with the house, it was a Wednesday so Grace was able to show Mary around her old room.

"Did you paint the bed?" Mary asked running her fingers over the pictures.

"Yes," Grace started pointing things out. "Dad drew it all on first and then we painted it on, Steve was only allowed to help a little because he was still recovering."

"I bet it was hard to get him to stop doing things," Mary said pointing to a seal. "Did he do this one?"

"Yeah," Grace said. "He was good most of the time but sometimes I had to tell him off."

Mary nodded. "When we were little he'd never stay in bed when he was sick he'd try to sneak down to the beach and go swimming. Mum always caught him and forced him to go back to bed."

Grace frowned. "His doctors told him he wasn't allowed to do anything like that."

"So I didn't," Steve said appearing at the door. "Mar stop telling Grace all the bad things I used to do."

Mary laughed. "That's my job, the room looks amazing."

"I helped paint it," Grace said proudly.

"Really?" Mary asked. "I never liked painting."

"We've been doing all the painting. I helped with all the rooms as well and this weekend we are working on Dad and Steve's room and then we are going to the zoo."

"I loved the zoo, do you go a lot?"

"All the time, my favourite animal is the penguins. Danny and Steve are penguins."

"Really?" Mary asked looking at her brother.

"There are some gay penguins in Spain who raised a chick."

Mary laughed loudly. "You are a gay penguin, and to think I always thought you were a SEAL."

Steve rolled his eyes at Mary. "What should we have for dinner Gracie?"

"You have to eat more vegetables." Grace said.

Mary smiled. "Do I get to see the rest of the house?"

"I'll show you," Steve said. "Sweetheart why don't you go and see Danno and badger him about vegetables."

Grace nodded and bounced from the room.

"You're good with her," Mary said stepping out of the room.

"She's amazing," Steve said. "We haven't started on our room yet since we didn't have anywhere else to sleep until the kitchen was done and my old room stopped holding all the food."

"Hers was the first room you did?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "We wanted her settled while everything else was unorganised."

Mary laughed and hugged her brother.

"What?"

"You have a family," Mary said. "I'm happy for you."

Steve nodded and started walking. "The bathroom upstairs is almost done, just has to be painted which should happen during the week." Steve showed her the room.

"I like the colour."

"Grace suggested it," Steve admitted. "But I really think it looks good."

"When are you two getting married?"

"We haven't discussed it," Steve said closing the door and taking her to the kitchen. "We started with the plan mum made before she died and made some changes. You remember Alex Scott from high school?"

"Of course," Mary said.

"He did the kitchen and bathroom."

Mary looked at the dark wood cabinets and the green walls.

"Mum wanted dark wood cabinets but the green?"

"Danny's idea, it reminds him of his mother's kitchen at home."

Mary smiled. "A mixture of both your mother's kitchens. You are really living up to those homosexual stereotypes."

Steve shoved Mary with his shoulder and moved her into the living room. "We bought a couch and I have my TV, we didn't want to put much in the living room, we are waiting for the delivery of another couple chairs to add to the couch and the coffee table but there has been a delay."

"So you're finally putting all that hazard pay to good use?"

"Mainly, yeah." Steve pushed her out into the long room at the back of the house. "I didn't think we needed anything as big as that table mum and dad had."

Mary nodded. "That thing was a monstrosity."

"We got a smaller table obviously and," Steve turned to the other end. "Grace and I set up a little area for Danny to do his painting at the other end for his birthday."

Mary nodded. "You doing anything with the outside?"

"I had to reseal the decking earlier in the year like always so that's done but we are thinking about repainting the outside."

"White again?"

"I couldn't do anything different I don't think. It's always been white."

"It's a good colour with the salt air always coming in."

Steve nodded and led Mary out to the lanai where Danny and Grace were sitting and discussing the food pyramid.

"What do you think of the house?" Danny asked.

"It's great. You have both done a good job. I'm looking forward to seeing it when it's completely done."

"So am I, trust me," Danny said. "Feels like it's been forever."

"I really do need to get back to the hotel," Mary said.

"Stay for dinner," Danny said.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You can help us prime the walls," Grace suggested.

"I don't think so," Steve and Mary said together.

"But," Mary continued. "I'd like to stay for dinner."

"I'll cook steak and we'll have a salad," Steve said grinning at Grace who nodded at his choice.

Mary stayed for dinner and sat watching while they did a coat of primer on the bathroom walls chatting with them before she went home to get ready for her flight home the next day.

"Danny," Mary said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the spare room and privacy. "I assume you are serious since you are doing the house with him and have allowed your daughter to become so attached but Steve is the only family I have left and I just want to warn you to take care of him."

"I'm not going anywhere," Danny said. "But thank you for the reminder."

Mary smiled and hugged him. "Good, I'll see you the next time I'm back."

/ / / \ \ \

Danny handed Grace her plate of lasagne and then gave one to Steve on Saturday night after the zoo.

"Happy birthday Uncle Steve," Grace said while Danny sat down.

"Thanks sweetheart," Steve said tasting his birthday dinner and smiling at Danny. Danny might ruin eggs but he could cook lasagne and had taken Steve's off handed comment about not really celebrating his birthday in years to heart and had decided to go all out. The cake at headquarters with Mary and the team and now a family dinner with Grace. Danny had annoyed Steve for twenty minutes in the car before Steve finally ordered lasagne for his birthday dinner having not eaten it in years and wondering if Danny would end up being as good with it as he had been with most of his cooking…anything that didn't involve eggs as the main ingredient.

They ate and chatted quietly.

"What did you do for your birthday last year Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"I went for a swim."

Grace put her fork down and stared at him. "All alone?"

"I love swimming."

Grace's eyes turned sad. "That isn't good enough. I'm glad you have us now, birthdays should be with family and we are family aren't we daddy?"

"We certainly are Gracie."

Grace's face cleared and she went back to eating happily telling Steve about her birthdays and how Steve would have to be at her party this year and where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. Steve managed to keep himself from promising her anything she asked for while eating and enjoying his birthday for the first time in years.

After dinner Danny pulled a cake off the counter and put it down in front of Steve while Grace got up to turn the lights off and Danny lit the candles.

They sung him happy birthday and Grace was very enthusiastic with her hoorays before Steve blew out the candles and cut into the cake.

"Presents!" Grace said running from the room.

Danny pulled the cake from in front of Steve and cut them all a piece before Grace came back and put a carefully wrapped present in front of him. "Mum helped me wrap it and I bought it with my allowance."

"Thank you Grace," Steve hugged her. "You didn't need to do that though."

Grace pulled back and frowned at him. "You're family and Daddy always said you give presents to family on their birthdays, he always helps me get Step-Stan a present so Mummy helped me with this one."

Steve smiled down at her and Danny squeezed his shoulder. "Open hers and we'll have cake and then I'll show you mine."

Steve smirked at Danny while Grace wasn't look at him but Danny just rolled his eyes at Steve.

"Okay Gracie," Steve started pulling the present towards him. He unwrapped it and pulled out a white box, inside was a metal wind chime, Steve pulled it out and discovered at the bottom a copper coloured seal. "This is brilliant."

"You like it?" Grace asked watching him closely.

"I love it," Steve said blowing on the metal hanging to listen to it chime. "We can put it out on the lanai when it's finished."

Grace beamed at him. "It has a seal."

"Because I am one," Steve answered. "It's perfect."

Grace grinned and picked up her fork to start eating her cake.

"I'm not sure my present can compete," Danny said with a smile. "It's great monkey."

"You hadn't seen it?" Steve asked.

"Nope, Grace was serious, I help with Rachel and Stan's presents and Rachel helps with mine and yours that way we can't give the game away and it's a surprise."

Steve laid the wind chime back into the box carefully and closed it before he started eating his cake.

Later, after they'd finished the cake and were sitting watching TV on the brand new couch, which had been delivered earlier in the week and had finished the lounge room finally, Danny disappeared and came back with a wrapped flat box.

"Happy birthday babe," Danny said handing it to Steve. Steve looked up at him and smiled before he noticed that Danny actually looked nervous.

Steve watched him for a moment but Grace's wriggling next to him pulled his attention away and he turned to her.

"Hurry up," Grace prompted.

Steve lifted the present and pulled the paper away revealing a painting. Steve swallowed thickly and looked up at Danny. "You painted this?"

"Yeah," Danny said attempting to smile but failing.

"It's my family," Steve looked back to the picture. "This was the last family day we spent together, down at the beach; mum made a picnic and it was excellent. She was gone later that week."

"Is it okay?" Danny asked his face set with a worried frown. "I found the picture when we were cleaning up. I asked Mary about it since it was tucked in a really odd spot. She told me what it was and I was going to have a blown up. I thought maybe somewhere in here on the wall if you wanted and then you and Grace gave me the painting area and I thought maybe this could be getting back into painting. I wasn't sure if you'd even want the reminder but Mary talked about that day as being really happy and I sent her a copy of the picture and is it okay?"

Steve nodded and looked back at the picture; his mother was there, wearing a butter yellow dress an arm thrown over his shoulder. She'd smelt of lilacs and the ocean, Mary had been kicking him in the leg just before they took the picture and it was one of the rare weekends when his father had been home both days. Steve hadn't felt like he was unimportant that day and they had all had fun. He could still hear his mother's laugh. Steve blinked a couple of times and then stood and walked over to the mantle. He carefully pushed what was there aside and propped the frame there. He took a step back and looked at it.

Strong arms wrapped around Steve's waist and Danny pressed his face into Steve's shoulder blade so he could see over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It's perfect," Steve whispered. "It was the perfect day, thank you."

Steve span around in Danny's arms and held him tight. When Steve finally pulled back his face was a mixture of happy and weary.

"Are you sure."

"I'm positive," Steve turned to look at it again. "It's perfect, thank you so much. You really are very good."

Danny shrugged. "I'm alright. Come on, you get to pick the movie we watch on your birthday."

"The Incredibles," Steve answered automatically.

"Grace is a terrible influence on you."

"I'll make the popcorn," Steve said heading towards the kitchen. Danny let him go even though it was his birthday and he shouldn't be doing anything. He knew Steve needed a minute after the painting and Danny wondered if he should have waited until after Grace went to be to give it to him.

Steve came back with a large bowl of popcorn and pulled Danny tight into his side when they were sitting. Grace pressed herself into Danny's other side and they all curled up under the blanket to watch the movie. Grace was asleep by the time the father was captured on the island but they didn't move her.

"Thank you," Steve whispered against his neck during a quiet scene in the movie. "It is amazing."

"I'm just glad you like it, though I do have a backup present."

"Really?" Steve asked keeping his voice low and his arms tight around Danny.

"I was worried you'd really hate it."

Steve shook his head. "It was the perfect day, thank you for reminding me."

Danny turned his head and kissed him before they went quiet to finish the movie. When it was done Danny carried Grace to her room and curling up together in the spare room their own room striped and ready to paint as the last room that needed painting.

/ / / \ \ \

A week later Danny came into work having woken up with Steve gone to find a letter instead of the man.

Steve had gone after Shelburne leaving Danny with nothing but a note and a burning anger in his stomach because Steve still didn't understand that they were supposed to be in this together.

Later that day paperwork arrived for Danny to sign giving him half ownership of Steve's house and power of attorney in the event of Steve becoming incapacitated or lost on a mission. Danny called Steve's cell phone again.

It went through to his voicemail.

"Steven," Danny started in his most calm voice. "A letter, you run off after Shelburne and you leave me a letter. A letter, not a phone message or an intelligently encrypted multi-platform delivered message that Chin has to decode. You leave a letter on my desk you Neanderthal. A letter, something you took the time to sit down and write instead of coming and speaking to me. A letter Steven, on paper. That tells me that you thought about leaving and that you made the decision to leave without coming and speaking to me. But then again who the fuck am I right?" Danny couldn't sit any longer he was walking in a wide pendulum swing around his desk as long as the phone cord. "Well I was under the impression Steven that we were in a committed relationship what with the decision to cohabitate and the fact I have spent the last several months living in a house that is being slowly ripped apart. This all tells me Steven that maybe we were somewhat invested in one another. But all I get is a letter. So obviously you still haven't got it through all that scar tissue given to you by SEAL training surrounding your brain that we are supposed to be in this together and you don't get to just run off after leaving me a letter on my desk. Because you know what? Tonight when I call Gracie she is going to ask me to speak to you like she has been lately to see how the house is-" the call ended suddenly and Danny swore as he stabbed the numbers into the phone again.

It went through to his voicemail.

"How the house is going, because she thinks of it as her house now too and I am supposed to tell her what Steven? I'm supposed to tell her that you decided to run off to god knows where without saying goodbye because that is not good enough Steven. Not for me and sure as hell for Grace who knows, unlike your thirty-six year old stupidity that when you are going away you **speak to someone** you don't just leave. Am I supposed to show her the letter because I'm confused by it myself Steven. A letter to explain to your…fuck boyfriend that you are running away without a word is not a mature action Steven. Then I get some lawyer come and see me and tell me I need to sign here and here and here. So I have a look and what do I find Steven? Do you have any idea? Well I find a document giving me half ownership in the house we have been renovating. Which besides being insane and too much and something we should talk about directly flies in the face of you deciding to write me **a letter** to tell me you are running off after Shelburne. So now I have a letter telling me you just had to go and do this alone when you know that is completely incorrect and I have legal papers giving me the ability to pull the plug if you are comatose and sell every possession you have just because I feel like it if I can prove you have been missing for a certain amount of time." Danny took a deep breath and clenched his fists just as the call ended again. He stabbed the numbers in one last time.

It went through to his voicemail.

"If you do not come back to me in one fucking piece McGarrett I will do everything I can to make your life unbearable. Answer your fucking phone already and if you ever pull a fucking stunt like this again do not expect me to hold down the fort. And you leave the letter addressing me as partner? Jesus Steven you are so full of crap sometimes. I cannot believe you, a letter Steven is not an acceptable method of telling the person you are sharing your life with that you are running away. It isn't acceptable to run away either. You are not in the SEALs anymore; you are not alone so call me and tell me where you are so I can have Chin keep an eye on your reckless arse." Danny breathed into the phone for a moment his eyes closed. "Just call me back already," he finished his voice much quieter than it had been.

When Danny slammed the phone down Chin and Kono were watching him through the glass doors to his office. He sat down and started looking through the files ignoring them both. They came into his office anyway.

"He gave you power of attorney?" Kono asked looking at the papers. "And half the house?"

"And a letter telling me he had to go off for who knows how long to who knows where to do who knows what. In a fucking letter," Danny ended with a raised voice. "Fuck Kono, sorry. It's not your fault."

Kono shrugged. "No worries, he'll call."

"I really don't think he will," Danny said quietly. "We have a case to work and it is not the mysterious case of the self-absorbed disappearing boss so how about we all get to it?"

"Good plan," Chin said turning and walking out of the room Kono following behind.

/ / / \ \ \

Danny stared at Steve next to the helicopter and was torn between going over and punching him or going over and dragging him home so he could put him to bed.

His face was still sore and he could see the look of pain on Kono's face but all of that paled next to the fact that Steve had actually captured Wo Fat finally and made it back to them all alive.

Steve looked like he'd been beaten and shot at and Danny wasn't sure if he should be glad Steve was back alive or if he should allow the swirling pit of annoyance, anger and worry to take over so he could yell at him until he understood how stupid his actions had been. Danny allowed himself to be pulled close after he'd handed Wo Fat over to the other cops and took comfort in the feeling of Steve pressed in close. He still wanted to yell and rant but decided to wait until they were alone at their house rather than in the car or here. They still had a lot to settle before Wo Fat would be secured and Danny knew Steve needed him to be settled before he could relax.

They went back to HPD, Danny starting on the paperwork he could do, Kono throwing herself into collecting all of the different cases that Wo Fat could be legally connected to, Chin helping her but allowing her to lead so she could distract herself. Steve was giving his statement behind Danny allowing him to hear the story while he typed.

It was light out before they got home, Danny led Steve into the house.

"How angry with me are you?" Steve asked turning to Danny.

"There is some anger," Danny admitted thinking about how tired they both were. "Mainly I'm annoyed and disappointed, you ran off without a word to me, you said goodbye in a letter and then refused to answer my calls. I know for a fact that you ignored them, because it is twelve rings until your voicemail picks up and it never ever took that long for you to end my call."

Steve nodded. "I did ignore them."

"There is the anger," Danny said pacing. "How on Earth can you think that is acceptable behaviour? You told me you wanted to share your life with me and then you cut me out for no reason, who does that? Do you think that is acceptable?"

"I was protecting you," Steve said. "I was protecting all of you, we need to find Wo Fat and I had to find him and I thought Shelburne was the best lead."

"Protecting me?" Danny said turning and stepping into Steve's space. "Am I some damsel in distress that cannot protect herself or am I a cop who knows how to look after himself? I have dealt with the Jersey mob and the Russian gangs. I have had to deal with gangbangers and little old ladies who try to put the eye on you when you arrest their sons or grandsons. Wo Fat is not something you needed to protect me from Steve."

"I always want to protect you," Steve admitted reaching out for Danny's shoulder.

Danny shrugged him off. "Fine, I want to keep you safe too but I know you are capable of looking after yourself and that is no good enough. Protecting me is not running off without a word and ignoring me while you traipse around Japan looking for a ghost."

"Keeping you safe was keeping you all out of it."

"You didn't keep me out of anything all you did was leave me having to find my own way. Do you really think I would not have tracked you down?"

"No, I know what I'm doing of course I was safe."

"Do you not fucking get it?" Danny asked unable to tone his voice down. "The last time you went silent Wo Fat had you tied in a bunker and was torturing you. What was I supposed to think when it happened again? Do you know what I have been going through? You selfish arrogant arse."

Danny turned and stalked away unable to look at Steve for one more second lest he punch him.

"Danny where are you going?"

"Go and clean up Steve, I don't want to talk to you anymore right now."

"You're leaving?"

"No," Danny said. "But the fact I'm not doesn't change the fact I am so mad I want to add another bruise so go and have a shower I'll make you something to eat."

Steve grabbed Danny's elbow but the shorter man yanked it away.

"Go!"

Danny walked into the kitchen not hearing Steve follow so he must have gone upstairs to the bathroom. Danny knew Steve hadn't eaten properly since he'd been gone, he only ate when and if he could on a mission so he threw some bacon, tomatoes, onion, capsicum and some shredded spinach into a pan to fry. He cracked the eggs and whisked in some milk and cheese. Steve wouldn't normally eat something so full of high fat in one sitting but he needed the extra nutrients and he wouldn't dare fight Danny on the idea in the mood Danny was in. Danny made him toast and one of the disgustingly green shakes he liked and set it all out before he went and found the first aid kit.

He was so mad he could feel it making his hands shake and he was so relieved a huge part of him wanted to just forgive Steve, take care of him and then tuck him into bed until the washed out tired look went away. Danny knew better, if he didn't say this now, if he didn't explain why and how he was so annoyed and give Steve an explanation of the consequences if he pulled shit like that again then Steve would do it again. Danny knew he couldn't leave but he also couldn't do this waiting for him to come back thing again. Their work was different, they were on Hawaii and Danny or Chin or Kono would have had Steve's back but out there Danny hadn't been able to do anything and he hated the feeling more than any other he'd had in a long time. He wondered if this was how Rachel used to feel and thought that he might actually owe her an apology for never truly understanding.

Danny made himself some toast and ate it standing at the sink while he waited for Steve who took an extra two minutes in the shower and came down in sweats looking like he was about to collapse.

"Sit down, shut up and eat. I'll have a look at your injuries and you better tell me if anything is bad enough for the hospital."

"Cuts and bruises I swear," Steve said knowing that Danny quiet and straightforward like this was Danny at his most angry. But at least Danny was still speaking to him.

Danny looked him over, he couldn't see his legs but when Steve had finished eating he'd make the taller man show him.

"The bedroom is done," Steve said quietly.

"I had time," was all Danny said.

"Danny," Danny didn't respond just started wiping the cuts with antiseptic cream and applying band-aids or tape as needed. "If I had have answered, I would have come back. The second you asked me to come back I would have and I couldn't."

"You don't think I know that, you don't think I get that you have to understand what happened? This whole thing ripped your family away from you, every single member and left you alone. Then they actually took the only person who knew what was happening except for Joe, who actually manages an even higher level of confidentiality than you do. I understand why you went. I am pissed for two very fucking specific reasons Steven, care to hazard a guess?"

"The note?" Steve asked just as Danny started cleaning a particularly deep cut.

"Yes," Danny said running his thumb next to the cut soothingly. "The note."

"I should have spoken to you," Steve said counting out the beats between each bite knowing he'd end up throwing it all up if he didn't pace himself. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome. I know you didn't eat well."

"How?" Steve asked before Danny had a chance to keep going.

"You get this look when you haven't eaten, it's different from your haven't slept face but it's close. You have been wearing them both since I saw you. And damn right you should have spoken to me."

"You'd have told me not to go."

"Yeah," Danny agreed making Steve stand so he could swing the chair around and start working on his back. "I would have told you not to go and you would have argued and then I would have accepted you were going and then I would have gone with you. That is the way of our relationship Steve; you say you are going to do something completely insane then I tell you not to and list all the reasons it is a bad idea, you do it anyway and for some unknown reason I follow you into it."

Steve twisted, hissed and then moved around in his chair to look at Danny. "You would have come with me?"

Danny growled. "You are an idiot, at which point in all the time we've been partners, in all the time since we started this relationship have I ever not had your back?"

"You always have my back," Steve said with conviction.

"So you really think I wouldn't have gone with you?"

Steve stared at him and Danny pushed the desire to kiss him, hold him and reassure him down until they had finished this conversation.

"I went into North Korea on what could have been a suicide mission to bring you home, and that was before we started dating you really think I wouldn't go to the fucking Sun if I needed to to keep you safe?"

Steve pulled Danny closer and buried his head in Danny's chest, his arms locked tight around Danny's waist. "I don't want you risking your life for me."

"Too bad babe, stop getting into situations where I need to and I will stop doing it."

"What about Grace? You couldn't have left Grace for who knows how long."

"So you did know I'd go with you."

"I hoped," Steve said.

"Grace would have been disappointed. She would have lectured us both about being careful and demanded phone calls and souvenirs but once she knew it was important to you she would have been fine."

"I did buy her something," Steve said pulling back. "I mailed it home from Tokyo."

Danny grinned. "Of course you did."

"She'll love it."

"Of course she will."

"I needed to do this Danny," Steve said into his ribcage.

"I know you did," Danny kissed the top of Steve's head. "I just want you to go about it differently next time."

"Next time?" Steve asked pulling back.

"You telling me you will never again find a piece of information you need to chase down in some jungle?"

"I don't know. I didn't find Shelburne."

"Well then, next time you need to do it differently because maybe I'm going to forgive you this time but you do this to me again and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to forgive me?" Steve asked so hopefully Danny couldn't stop himself from leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Eventually, but not yet."

Steve nodded his shoulders slumping.

"Grace was worried about you," Danny said. "I was worried about you, Chin and Kono and hell even Rachel asked after you every time we spoke. You cannot do it again."

"Okay, so talk to you next time?" Steve said his voice determined now that he knew he was going to be forgiven he needed it to happen yesterday.

"Yes, in person specifically."

"So calling from the plane?"

"Will get you in trouble."

"Phone message?"

"Will force me to find a way to punish you, probably I'll just put Grace on the case."

"An intelligently encrypted multi-platform delivered message that Chin has to decode?"

"Will have you sleeping in the spare room for a year, maybe outside on the beach or in the cubby house Grace put on her Christmas wish list."

"I can make one of those I think, in the tree?"

"No Steven not in a tree where she could fall out. And don't think I didn't notice the admission that you received my phone message."

"I listened to it repeatedly," Steve said quietly.

"Not in a tree Steve," Danny said running his hand through Steve's hair.

"Right, so speak to you in person, I can do that." Steve smiled. Danny pulled away and turned him back to his food so he could finish with his back.

"You do realise that this is a binding agreement and I will remind you of this if you ever forget."

"I won't forget," Steve said.

Danny nodded. "Well that is your back done, when you've finished eating I'll have a look at your front and your legs."

"My legs are fine," Steve said.

Danny rolled his eyes and sat down across from Steve watching as he ate slowly and carefully. "I don't believe you until I see it."

"Like Gracie," Steve said with a smile. "You still have her this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Steve said. "The second reason?"

"Think about it Steve."

"Radio silence."

"Give the man a fucking prize."

"I told you, if I'd answered the phone you would have asked me to come back and…I think I might have," Steve finished quietly.

"No," Danny said. "I would have yelled at you for the note, and then I would have demanded to know where you were so we could keep an eye on you and so we would know where the hell to launch the rescue mission. I wouldn't have had to get myself involved in a shady espionage movie and find out you were coming in about to be ambushed by the Yakuza and killed."

"Shady espionage movie?" Steve asked looking at him closely. "You have a bruise on your cheek."

"Result of my smart mouth, not the first one I've had and probably won't be the last."

"What happened?"

"Nah uh," Danny said getting himself a glass of water. "We finish dealing with your many bad choices over the last couple of weeks and then you can find out about my week."

"You really, honestly wouldn't have asked me to come back?" Steve asked.

"In all the time I've known you you have been trying to find out what caused your dad's death. You are closer than you ever have been and I know you need to do this," Danny said slowly keeping Steve's eye the whole time. "Would I have asked you to come back, maybe, but I know you needed to be out there what pisses me off is that you tell me that you want to share a life with me, we were almost finished remodelling your house and you pack up and leave. That leaves me wondering if you actually want me in your life or if you just want me here because it's easier."

"Our house," Steve said.

"What?" Danny demanded his voice tight and loud.

"Our house, you called it my house again but it's our house. I had the paperwork drawn up and everything."

"Is it?" Danny asked. "Because if you want to do this relationship and you don't want it to fall apart then you need to actually speak to me about things, big things, like buying my daughter a surfboard painted by someone famous…yeah didn't think I'd ever work that out did you. Like running off to Japan to hunt down a shady figure from your father's past or drawing up papers giving me half your house and power of attorney without talking to me and trust me that particular discussion is best saved for another day."

"You think I don't want this relationship to work?"

"I thought you did, I thought things were good. You and me made more sense than anything other than Grace ever has in my life but then I get a note saying you are leaving and you didn't even let me know that things were getting to be too much and that you needed to go. I thought you'd started to understand that we actually had to discuss things it wasn't just me yanking information out of you like I'm in the interrogation room."

"Before I left," Steve said quietly as he pushed his empty plate away from him and watched Danny wearily. "I contacted a lawyer about what I would need to do to put you on the deed, about changing my will, about how everything we were doing might affect you and Grace and your whole situation."

"I noticed," Danny said before Steve held up his hand asking for his to be quiet.

"Also a situation where I should have talked to you got it," Danny nodded. "I wanted to know everything before I suggested it, I didn't want to ask if you were interested if it was going to cause you and Grace any problems. The lawyer asked me if everything was finalised after my dad's murder. I was about to say yes but it isn't and suddenly I thought about Wo Fat going after my mum and Hesse going after my dad and it was okay because I didn't have anything but Mary and she is on the mainland but now I have you. I have you and I have Grace and if he came after either of you I…I can't even imagine it. It terrifies me Danny."

"You should have come and talked to me."

"I don't always know how to do this Danny," Steve said looking down at the table. "I've never been in a relationship like this before. I never wanted to and I never had the opportunity. I am trying so hard Danny and I don't know how to stop making mistakes."

"Oh Steve you gigantic idiot," Danny stood up and walked around the table. "Come with me."

Danny led Steve to the lounge room and pushed him down onto the couch. Danny sat next to him but turned so he could look at him. "I know babe. I know this is new to you and you have been doing so well I forget sometimes. So here's how this works, you talk to me about anything that's worrying you, anything at all really. Just like we have always done, we've always poked and prodded and demanded to know everything. That all still stands but now instead of just telling me when I see it, or ask, you tell me when I don't know. You tell me when you go to the lawyer because I know that fear and I have lived with that fear and I shot two men for that fear. I will help you with it but you need to talk to me."

"I am terrified that this could all come back to hurt you and Grace."

"I have your back," Danny said. "I will always have your back so you and I are going to work this together and if we need to go back to Japan we are going to go together."

Steve nodded. "I came home and looked around and Grace's stuffed dolphin was on the couch and her surfboard was sitting on the back table and there were two ties hanging from the end of the bed and I knew I needed to protect you."

Danny rubbed his face. "I can't say don't protect me because if the reverse were happening I'd be trying to protect you too but how about we try to protect each other from now on?"

"I'm sorry you were worried about me," Steve said. "Given getting you shot earned you a weekend at a hotel how do you feel about a trip to see your family at Christmas?"

Danny laughed and slumped back into the couch. "You already booked the tickets didn't you?"

"No, I checked out flights and put a reservation on some depending on when we could go and if you could sort out a way to take Grace. I know they are coming to visit next year but when I was last speaking to your mother she asked to know when you were going to take me home to meet everyone. She talks more than you do."

Danny turned his head to look at Steve. "Things aren't magically repaired you know."

"I know," Steve said turning and looking at him with sad, tired eyes. "Next time I get freaked out I talk to you, if there is a lead that will take me off the island talk to you in person and keep in contact."

"That is the general gist," Danny said watching Steve, his face no longer held the hints that he desperately needed food but he looked even more tired than he had before.

"I don't know how to make it better," Steve finally admitted.

Danny smiled and moved closer to kiss him softly. "You don't make it better, you listen to what I said, you take it on board and you let me drive my car for a while, let me watch baseball instead of football, you suck up a little bit and I forgive you because that is what is going to happen and the next time you change your behaviour and I know you were listening and I know you want this to work."

"I do want this to work."

"And I know that but you have to take that into account when you act now, you are not a lone SEAL against all the bad people in the world, you are part of a partnership and that changes things."

"I will try."

"See that is all I'm asking for," Danny said. "Now let me check out your chest and legs and then we can go to bed. I have to go and pick Grace up in," he craned around to look at the clock. "Four hours and I'd like a little sleep before I have to be energetic with her. Plus I really want to try out this bed."

Steve turned to him surprised. "You haven't slept there?"

"I was waiting for you," Danny said simply before he stood up and went to get the first aid supplies, he threw the dishes into the sink and went back in to Steve who was leaning back against the couch and watching him with half lidded eyes.

Danny worked quickly on his chest and then his legs which were covered in bruises but had no cuts or scrapes.

"Come on babe, let's get to bed. I'm going to have a quick shower."

Steve nodded and stood while Danny went up and took a quick shower, just enough to wash off the sweat and grime from his day before he went into their room. He'd come in here while Steve had been gone and he'd finished the room but he hadn't been able to sleep here. He wanted Steve next to him the first time he did and the lingering scent of Steve on the spare bed downstairs was the only thing that let him relax enough to sleep. He found Steve pulling the sheets and blanket down looking around the room.

"Is the whole house finished?" Steve asked sitting on the mattress.

"This was the only room left, just the work you want to do to the railing on the lanai to go."

"Good, I didn't miss us finishing it then," Steve said swinging into bed and watching Danny as he set his alarm and then another one a few minutes later before he crawled into bed, the moon outside illuminating the room.

Steve reached out but his hand stopped before he touched Danny who smiled softly and closed the distance so he was holding onto Steve's hand.

"What happened to you cheek?" Steve asked.

"Tomorrow," Danny said. "Tomorrow you will tell me everything you did while you were gone and I will tell you all about what I did but right now none of that matters let's just go to sleep. You need it."

Steve nodded. "Would you be opposed to cuddling?"

"Oh you big goof," Danny said wriggling closer and pressing himself into Steve's side. "This is a very good bed."

"We picked well, I'm about to fall asleep."

"Good, go to sleep and do not get up at 6am for a swim. Sleep in."

"Okay," Steve mumbled.

Steve was quiet for so long Danny thought he'd fallen asleep. Danny couldn't quiet shut his brain off; he didn't want to close his eyes just yet because he didn't want to stop looking at Steve, here and safe. Danny was mad but his anger burned fast most of the time and he knew why now and he trusted Steve to try things differently next time. He might still ignore police procedure but he had been adapting and trying since the moment they had started this so Danny would forgive. He had already mostly done so but Steve needed to see the consequences of his actions because they were different now than they ever had been before. Steve said it himself, he'd never had a relationship like theirs and Danny wanted Steve to understand that this meant he wasn't alone, never had to be alone again. He was just beginning to drift when Steve started speaking startling him a little bit.

"When you walked away from me earlier I thought you were leaving for good," Steve said his voice quiet and a little broken. "I thought I'd finally stuffed up so badly you were ending us."

Danny pulled Steve to him tightly, his arms wrapped around him. Steve immediately curled his arms around Danny's body and held on tight. Danny kissed him, hard and deep and desperately.

"You and me," Danny said when they were panting into each other's mouth replenishing their oxygen supply. "We are for the rest of my life, I'm not leaving you. There is a short list of things that will make me walk out of this house and away from you. Mostly I will just be angry at you and glare and yell and we will work on it because unless you change your mind this is it. I am all in."

Steve kissed him again, softly with less need than the last kiss but it was still there in the tight clutch of his hands and the way his leg was wrapped around one of Danny's. "I am not changing my mind."

"Good, I love you Steve and I knew things would be difficult sometimes when I signed on but I'm not going anywhere you are too important to me for that. That doesn't mean you can pull another stunt like this one though."

Steve smiled against his neck breathing him in. "I love you too."

"Good, now go to sleep because you are coming with me to get Grace or she will pout at me for a week."

Steve laughed but didn't let go just relaxed his body until he was breathing heavily against Danny's neck. Danny wriggled a little to get more comfortable and Steve's arms tightened. Danny smiled at him in the moonlight and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

**/ / / Epilogue / / /**

Steve put a bag down in front of Danny.

"What's going on?" Danny asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Joe said he'd take me to Shelburne, come with me."

Danny frowned. "Joe is willing to let me come?"

"You are non-negotiable," Steve said firmly.

Danny smiled at him. "Where?"

"I don't know."

"Now?"

"Yeah," Steve held up his own duffle bag.

"I hope you packed well, I'll need to call Rachel." Steve nodded and turned to leave but Danny reached out and grabbed his elbow. "Thank you."

"You were right," Steve said. "I shouldn't have left like I did; I should have taken you with me. I am all in Danny. When we get back we will sort out the Grace situation as well."

Danny pulled him down for a kiss ignoring Kono's wolf whistle and smiling into the feel of Steve's lips opening under his.

This was going to work out just fine.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes**
> 
> Okay so probably no one will read these but I wanted to share some things with you all.
> 
> THIS STORY ATE MY BRAIN!
> 
> I always intended for this to end with the idea that they had redone the house together but I never intended for it to be 50K+ of home renovation. I have researched where I can and used my own experiences for other stuff but I am not an expert and if it fit I just did what I wanted to.
> 
> I don't know where the Danny as an artist came from, Grace forced my hand with her bed and the next thing I knew he was a painter who hadn't done it in years and it just rolled on from there.
> 
> If you can believe this I actually think this is the smallest version I could have written. I had to force myself to write less. I'm sure a number of you are thinking I should have just not written half of this or all of it but I just felt right and I thought about putting it in a separate story or something but I just didn't want it to be away from the rest of the story.
> 
> This is the longest story I have ever actually finished.
> 
> I tried to keep them all in character but I know Grace is a bit more devious than she is in the show. We see so little of her I wanted to give her more so she is based on any number of ten year olds I know. I also know I didn't succeed with some of them some of the time but I did try. And I know Steve was more talkative that he really is. 
> 
> I know that the timeline from the show was played with until it was WAY out of belief but I never intended to include the stuff from the rest of the season but the scene in the kitchen between Danny and Steve kept bugging me until I wrote it.
> 
> Grace decided, damn characters who have a mind of their own, that she was hijacking this chapter and wanted a starring role. I really enjoyed writing her and Steve.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this, thank you to anyone who commented or in any other way were encouraging. I really appreciate it.


End file.
